Holiday Bonus
by Makokam
Summary: A collection of fics written about the holidays, for the holidays. May or may not have anything to do with Precocious Crush. Will most likely focus on Dave and/or Mindy. Genre's and characters listed by chapter.
1. Valentines 2011 DaveMindy Romance

Genre: Romance&Hurt/Comfort  
Characters: Dave L. & Mindy M.

Mako's Message: This holiday really snuck up on me so I had to pull an all nighter to get this finished. I was thinking about putting this in with Precocious Crush, but was worried about writing things that might end up conflicting with each other down the road. Also, if I did this I wouldn't have to stick the same style and could be a little more…dynamic with my narrative. Anyway, enjoy the story and hope you have/had a happy Valentines Day!

* * *

So many couples, so little time.

It wasn't something most people realized, but Valentines Day was a day of opportunities for every two bit mugger in the city. Well, to be more specific, it was Valentines Day _night_ that provided them with hundreds, maybe even thousands, of couples out and about looking for a little privacy.

Those happy couples weren't the only prey tonight.

Since Kick-Ass made his debut five years ago, the number of costumed vigilantes had skyrocketed. While some died and some just quit, there were enough new ones that there were easily fifty operating in New York City at any one time.

One of them was was perched on a fire escape, watching over an alleyway between one of the most popular restaurants and a parking complex. Her legs dangled over the edge as she sat on the railing, her cape folded under her butt to provide some slight protection against the cold hard metal. Her eyes peered out from behind her cloth mask, watching yet another couple stroll down the alley, too involved in each other to have noticed a mugger if he was standing right in front of them.

Fortunately for them, but not for her growing boredom, no one leapt out at them demanding their money or their life.

Honestly, she knew that they would pass through the alley unmolested. In the three hours that she'd been sitting there, she hadn't seen one mugger. Actually, she had, but he had spotted her not long after she had arrived and he'd vacated his ambush spot. Twice after that she spotted people who looked like they were looking for easy money, but the first of them was careful and looked up at the rooftops before settling down to wait and kept moving as soon as he spotted her. The second wasn't so careful, but he still spotted her(with her bright indigo ponytail it wasn't hard) and ran before anyone came down the alley.

She was tempted to conceal herself better, but she knew that if she did she'd be intentionally putting people in danger just for the sake of relieving her own boredom. She still thought about it.

What made it worse was that looking down at all the happy couples made her feel alone. It wasn't even that she felt like she needed to be with someone, it was just that there was someone she _wanted_ to be with, but couldn't. She'd hopped he'd be with her this night, at least as her partner in crime-fighting. Though she wouldn't have minded if they were one of those happy couples she'd watched walk by.

He, unfortunately, was wrapped up in college papers that his double life had allowed to pile up to an unreasonable degree, so he was spending a few weeks out of costume. Even if he wasn't, their relationship was strained, at best, at the moment and she doubted he'd want to spend any time with her "like that".

And of course she had to go down that line of thought because now she wanted to work out some aggression stomping on parasites even more.

A chill wind blew through the alley, making her shiver. She considered wrapping her cape around herself, but she knew that her suit was thick enough to ward off the chill air and for the most part and that the cold metal would reach her skin much faster without the extra padding.

She'd planned to watch over the alley until midnight, which was still over an hour away at this point, but her patience was wearing thin. With all the other costumed heroes around she was sure all the other hot spots were covered(she'd already had to shoo away two other vigilantes) so leaving this spot would mean wandering the rooftops. Taking up a patrol route wasn't something she'd normally be against, but taking to the roof tops, with their less than adequate wind screens, was not something she was looking forward.

She decided to end her role as a mock-owl at eleven instead. She was tired, and cold, and bored, and it wasn't like she didn't think someone would take her place soon. Besides, no new predators had shown up to stake out the alley anyway so it was likely safe for the rest of the night.

Another couple started down the alley. She watched them as well, not really knowing why since she knew the alley was safe. She watched them, and as she did, she could almost see herself in her. Happy, smiling, in love. The guy looked around, but only at ground level before the girl pulled him against one of the walls where they started making out. And kept going from there.

"Oh fuck _this_ SHIT," she said before running up the fire escape to the roof. She crossed the roofs to the parking complex where she had left her own car. She dropped into an alcove where she'd stashed a gym bag with some spare clothes in it before stripping of her wig, cape, and suit. The cold air was invigorating for the few seconds she was left in her panties and tank top. The change had taken less than a minute, the most difficult part being getting the tight fitting suit off in the first place, but Hit Girl had successfully vanished. As she picked up the bag and headed into the building and to her car however, a predator finally found some prey.

She wasn't short, not anymore, but she wasn't tall either, even for a girl, so when the large man came up behind her, it wasn't hard for him to lift her off her feet and slam her onto the trunk of a car. "Oh, you picked the wrong girl t-" she started, but was cut off as spasms and pain rocked her body from the tazer the man had pressed to her shoulder.

When she awoke, the first thing she noted was that she was cold. The second thing was that when she moved she felt the skin of her thighs scrape against the rough concrete floor of the parking lot. The third thing was a voice, she was still a little to out of it to understand what was being said let alone recognize the voice. She felt hands on her next, and she slapped them away. The voice repeated a sound again and again as the hands tried to grab her again, she tried to slap them away again only to have her arm caught at her wrist. She suddenly recognized what the voice was saying; her name. She finally got a look at her attackers face, "Dave?"

"Yeah, it's me. You're okay. Well, you will be, once the effects wear off."

"What are you doing here?" she asked weakly.

"No time for that, let's get you to your car first," he said, helping her to her feet and then bending over and pulling up her pants(so that's why she was cold), before hooking his arm behind her legs and lifting her into a bridal carry. She curled against his chest as he carried her to her car. She enjoyed the feel of being so close to him, the smell of his hair, the sound of his breath, the feel of his skin. Her body hurt too much for her to do much else.

When he reached her car he said, "Keys?"

"Left jacket pocket" she said, and she felt him rest her on his knee as his hand fished in her pocket for the key. He found it and she heard him unlock the door.

After opening it he asked, "Can you stand? Should I put you straight into the car?"

The truth was she had been capable of standing by the time they were halfway to her car, "I can stand," she said. He carefully set her on her feet in front of the open door and she stepped stiffly into the car. He shut the door for her as she buckled herself in before walking around to the drivers side.

She looked over at him as he started the ignition, "You beat my record."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"That's three I owe you now. The most you ever owed me was two," she smiled weakly as he realized what he was talking about.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunities to save my life in the future," he said, backing the car out of the space and heading down the exit ramp. It was true. There would likely be several chances for her to save him in the future, after all, they'd saved each other dozens of times by now. This was just the first time one of them had gotten three saves ahead of the other.

She sat back in the seat, not moving, just watching him as he drove them out and onto the streets. "What are you doing here?" she asked again

He quickly looked at her before focusing back on the road, "I thought that you might like some company. I was getting tired of books and computer screens anyway. You told me where you planned on staking out, so I figured I'd meet you. I was worried I'd be late," he smiled at her, "Guess I was just in time."

She grinned at him, "Guess that makes you my big damn hero."

He smiled at her again, but only for a second before turning back to the road.

"I miss you. I want us to be close again," It was long, long, over due, but now was as good as any time.

He didn't respond, staying focused on the road.

She wondered where he was taking her, but it didn't take her long to figure it was to her home.

When they pulled up, she couldn't wait to get out of car. The silence was killing her. She walked to the door, limping slightly, and had her hand on the knob before she remembered her house keys were on the same ring as her car keys. She turned to go back for them, only for Dave to be a few steps behind her; keys in one hand, bag in the other.

She looked at the ground, "Thank you"

He stepped up beside her and unlocked the door. The house was dark and empty, Marcus actually out on a date, "Uh, if you don't mind," he said, "I'd like to finish the job of making sure you're okay."

She had no idea what he had in mind as she was perfectly alright at this point, if a bit achey, but she stepped into the house and gestured for him to enter as well, "You are always welcome in this house."

He stepped inside and she shut the door before walking up the steps to her room. He followed along behind her, sitting on the chair at her desk while she sat on her bed and started removing her shoes.

"So…" he started and trailing off. She looked up, shoe half off, waiting for him to finish, "How did that guy get the drop on you?"

"I let him," she shrugged, "I knew he was there, but I had to wait for him to actually try something before I could beat him. I just wasn't expecting him to have a FUCKING," she ripped her other shoe off, "_tazer_!" she threw it down.

"Be more careful. Please,"

"I know. I should have been. I was just frustrated. I wanted to hit someone."

She hated that he was keeping his distance from her. She could remember a dozen times that they'd sat in this room in more intimate positions. Half of them before she even cared about it.

Finally she just said it, "Will you please just come over her and sit next to me? You're making me uncomfortable sitting over there like that."

He complied and sat next to her on the bed, though still further away than she wanted. The closer he was, the more she hated every little inch separating them. She scootched herself over so her side was pressing up against him. His arm was pinned between them though. He was carrying her so nicely only half an hour ago, why did he have to get so cold now? She reached around an pulled his arm around her, he got the hint and held her gently. She snuggled against him and said, "thank you."

He didn't know if she was talking about what happened back in the garage, or if she meant putting his arm around her, but he said, "You're welcome," anyway.

"Are you okay?" she asked, turning her face towards him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

"I miss you."

"I know."

She knew it was stupid, but her heart has pounding in her chest, he was right there, closer than he'd been in ages, even in costume, and it was fucking Valentines Day goddammit.

She kissed him.

He flinched back at first, but then started to return the kiss. Thank god.

She turned her whole body towards him, bringing her knees onto the bed and underneath her as she pressed into him, kissing him more fervently. They started to tip back on the bed and he tensed. He took his arm from her and started to push himself away and she stopped, though her fingers grasped at his shirt, holding him to her. She pressed her forehead against his collar bone and half whispered, half gasped, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That's enough"

He seemed to relax and she nuzzled against his neck. They finally fell back onto the bed, she partially on top of him. His hand idly stoked her hair as she curled up next him.

So close, yet so far.

She had already made two spontaneous decisions today, no reason not to make a third, she closed her eyes and said, "I love you." She was about to leave it at that but said damn the consequences, full speed ahead, "I love you more than anyone else in my life. I feel a connection to you that I've never felt with anyone else. You get me. You see what's beneath the surface. You know what makes me tick. And it makes me want to die because I'll never be good enough, but I still love you. I love you, and I don't ever want to lose you."

There was a beat of silence before he said, "I know."

It wasn't what she wanted to hear. Hell, she didn't know what she _did_ want to hear, she just knew that she DID NOT want to hear_ that_. She could feel tears asking to be let out, but she refused them. She was not going to cry.

"I love you too."

Her eyes shot open and she lifted her head to look at him. He kept his eyes closed and his face pointed towards the ceiling. She smiled anyway, a big stupid, idiotic grin, and wrapped herself around him.

It wasn't much, but it was enough for now.


	2. St Patricks 2011 DaveMindy Humor

Genre: Humor  
Characters: Dave L./Kick-Ass and Mindy M./Hit Girl

_Mako's Message: Oh shit! Another one of these already? Well, yeah… Saint Patricks Day… ya know, with all the green? How could I resist?_

The television displayed a news broadcast, the anchor woman was talking about the various St. Patricks Day celebrations that had been going on in the city.

"And it wasn't just the general citizenry getting into the spirit of things tonight. Several costumed crime fighters spotted tonight had added green to their costumes," she said, as a video played, showing exactly that. Various heroes, out in an effort to maintain order should things get out of control,were now trimmed with green. Several had simply put on green face paint under their masks, others had traded in for green capes or scarves where applicable, some of the female heroes had strings of shamrocks in their hair. Most notable of all was The Guardian, who usually wore a motorcycle jumpsuit that was predominantly black with red, now wore a one of the same design, but with green instead.

"Of course, there is one hero who is always in the Saint Patrick's spirit," the video changed to one of Kick-Ass receiving uproarious cheers from several drunk celebrators and was eventually dragged into the celebration by two overly eager fangirls who pushed him into a chair and started feeding him beers.

"However, there were some who decided not to get into the holiday spirit," the video changed again to Hit Girl, still wearing mostly purple with some black and, perched on the roof of a bar watching over the crowd. However, instead of cheers, the crowd boo'd and even threw things, "who weren't so appreciated." Hit Girl abruptly stood, made a gesture that was censored and walked off as another drunken partier hurled something in her direction. 

The anchorwoman came back on screen saying, "It seems some people just don't appreciate someone taking their job seriously"

The co-anchor said, "Well, I can't say I'd be able to argue if I was in Kick-Asses place."

"I'm sure you wouldn't, Ken."

A slightly buzzed Dave Lizewski turned to look at an extremely disgruntled Mindy Macready, who was holding an icepack to her head, "I told you you should have worn a green wig tonight."

She turned her eyes to scowl at him, "I hate you so much right now." 


	3. Easter 2011 Chris General

Genre: General

Characters: Chris. D

_Mako's Message: If anyone takes issue with the history or description (or both) I give for the holiday...take it up with Chris, not me. ^_^; k?_

Also, yes, I am a bastard. I know.

* * *

Easter.

A Christian Holy Day celebrating the rise of their Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, from the dead and his ascension to Heaven.

Heh. I'm no savior but I wouldn't mind the Lord part, and I will ascend this world.

Easter.

Originally a pagan Holy Day celebrating Death, Life, and Rebirth, in honor of the day the Goddess Eostre took pity on a dying baby bird during an unseasonably cold spring. She put the baby bird back into it's egg, and it hatched again as a snow hare. The baby hare now had a second chance at life, far more suited to it's environment.

I don't know about the rabbit part, but I sure was a baby bird, dying in a world I wasn't suited for. I went back into my shell, and when I came back out I was far more suited for my environment.

Easter.

Could there possibly be a better day to celebrate my rebirth? My reemergence into the world?

Heh. This city won't know what hit it.


	4. Mother's 2011 Mindy Family

Genre: Family  
Characters: Mindy M.

_**Mako's Message:**__ Happy Mother's Day to any and all Mothers reading. And to everyone, make sure you go hug your mom if you're not like Mindy and have a Mom to hug.  
_

* * *

A light sprinkling of rain fell from a nearly cloudless sky. One of two children was absorbed in trying to find a rainbow, while the other, older, one walked among the gravestones looking for interesting names and figuring out ages.

A woman with short cut blond hair stood at a gravestone, watching the children with a small smile on her face. She looked down to the stone next to her feet before saying, "They're getting really big aren't they?"

She sat on the grass beside the stone as the older one drifted further away, and the younger tilted her head so far back she tipped over backwards. It was only a bit of quick footwork that stopped her from hitting her head on one of the nearby stones, but it wasn't good enough to stop her from stumbling wildly into another one.

She smiled at her child as she picked herself up, dusted herself off and ran off to join her sister, "It's really a shame you couldn't have known them for yourself. Even if you'd lived you wouldn't have known them. 'Damned if you do, damned if you don't.' ya know?"

She sighed and leaned back on her hands, "I'll have to work hard to give them a good feminine influence, what with them not having a grandmother on either side."

She paused for a moment, watching her youngest sneaking up on her oldest between the gravestones. It looked like the younger had the drop on her sister, but at the last second she whirled around, caught her, taking her to the ground where they began wrestling across the grass, neither having a clear upper hand.

She grinned sheepishly at the grave, "So I'm not doing a very good job at the 'feminine' thing."

She took a deep breath and stared at the sky for a few minutes before continuing, "I'm sorry it took me so long to start visiting you. It just wasn't something I needed to do until recently… I'm repeating myself aren't I? Besides, you've been watching me haven't you? You know everything I've been up to…"

She glanced over at her children before resting her head on her knees, "What do you think of me, Mom? Of what I've done? Are you ashamed? Proud? Accepting?" She paused before asking, "Is Daddy with you? Is he watching too? Do you think he'd be happy with what I've done since he died? The choices I've made?"

"Tap out if you want up!"

"NEVER!"

She craned her neck to look over a few rows to where her oldest daughter was pinning her struggling sister, then back to her Mother's grave, "I think he would have liked those two, don't you?"

As the defiant struggle quickly turned into a crying fit, Mindy stood up and brushed the wet grass from her skirt, "I guess it's time to end today's visit. I'll come back another time to make it up to you."

She quickly strode over to her fighting children and hauled the older one up by her collar, "You should know she's not strong enough to fight out of a pin like that and you can't keep her held down like that. It's mean. Now apologise."

"All she had to do was tap ou-"

"Apologize!"

"I'm sorry Amanda"

Amanda glared and tried to kick her sister in the shin, but their Mother pulled her out of the way, "You two will _behave_or there will be no sweets today."

"But!" they chorused.

"You heard me."

Amanda tucked her chin to her chest and glared at her mother out of the corner of her eye.

"Can we stop and see Daddy before the church brunch?" the older asked.

"Yeah. We can see Daddy," she took both children by the hand and lead them off. After a few steps she added, "You know, it's almost eleven and neither one of you has said 'Happy Mother's Day' to me. Do you have a problem with me I should know about?"

The two girls suddenly grinned and hugged her, "Happy Mother's Day mom."

* * *

_**Mako's Message II: **__Why a graveyard? Why not? As soon as I started thinking about what to do for Mother's Day it never occurred to me set it anywhere else._

_And, yes, Dave is the father._


	5. Memorial 2011 DaveMindy Tragedy

Genre: Tragedy  
Character(s): Mindy M. and Dave L.**__**

Mako's Message:_ I hope you're all enjoying the holiday, for those who celebrate it. Just don't forget why we have this holiday. Enjoy the chapter, if you can._

* * *

I'm wearing a black dress, with a big floppy hat that covers my eyes. I don't care about the dress. The only thing I care about is what I'm standing in front of.

Katie is standing with me. So is Mr. Lizewski, Marcus, Marty, Todd and Riley. Angela and Jessi had other engagements.

Other engagements being family barbeques.

I don't blame them though. Most of the country is celebrating. Hopefully some of them are toasting the fallen soldiers this day is meant to commemorate. But I'm sure we're not the only ones spending this day mourning, what with a roughly a decade of warfare.

But we're here to honor a different kind of soldier. One who fought a war of his own choosing. One who just wanted to fight the good fight.

The funny part of all this, if any of this could be considered funny, is that I'd just finished sewing kevlar into his suit. But all the kevlar in the world wasn't going to stop a bullet through his eye.

1994-2014

A short life. I only have to live for four more years to have a longer one.

My father lived just a little over twice as long as Dave did. He doesn't have a grave though. Not one we can visit at least.

They both lasted about the same amount of time after putting on a costume though. I wonder if that's going to be the life expectancy for us costumed heroes. If so, I could go at any second.

And I think I'm okay with that.

I've killed the the people who killed them, so there's not much left for me anyway, and I'll get to see my Daddy and my Dave again. Maybe we can all hunt down D'amico and make his afterlife hell.

Assuming he somehow managed to not end up in the real deal.

The others try to pull me away when a sudden storm comes in. I don't let them. I want some time alone with Dave.

We made a great team. We kicked ass, we took names. Criminals feared us and heroes wanted to be us.

We made a great couple. We knew each other better than anyone. We were always there for each other, in and out of costume. That's how you died. You jumped in front of a bullet for me.

I thought it was my fault at first. That if I hadn't lined your suit with kevlar you wouldn't have tried it. But that's not true is it? We've both thrown ourselves into danger for the other. Risked our own life to save the other's.

Will you be there waiting for me? On the other side? I'd like to make the life you gave me last a long time, but you wont be mad if I show up sooner rather than later will you?

Don't forget me Dave. I'll never forget you.

I love you.


	6. Father's 2011 DaveMindy Family

**Genre: **_Family_**  
Characters: **_Dave L & Mindy M._

**_Mako's Message:_**_ And a happy Father's Day to every parent of the male gender who happens to read this! This one should be a nice change from the dreary and depressing last few chapters and I'm sure you'll enjoy the inevitable Dave/Mindy fluff.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The sun slipped through the curtains, casting a sliver of sun across his face. Peacefully sleeping was a rare way to find Dave Lizewski, but last night his wife had made sure he was too exhausted and too happy to do anything but sleep comfortably.

That same wife now stood watching him, a content smile on her face and her hand on the curtains, ready to rip them aside and expose her soundly sleeping husbands eyes to the brightly shining sun.

It was the little things in life.

Mindy yanked the curtain aside and the sun beamed happily in to great them.

Dave flinched and burrowed his head into his pillow, "Mindy..." he groaned.

Mindy sauntered over and plopped down on the bed beside him, "None of that. It's time to get up, Ass.", and pulled the pillow from him.

"Really Girl? You couldn't have let me sleep in today of all days?"

"Well, I might have, but there was someone who was very eager to see you this morning and I couldn't hold her back much longer." She turned her head toward the door and called, "You can come in now Kimberly!"

He looked up and blinked as his daughter came running in, precariously balancing a tray with a plate of eggs, toast, and ham, "Happy Father's tay!"

Mindy quickly caught the tray as the little girl tried to climb on to the bed with it and carefully handed it to Dave as he sat up in bed and their daughter snuggled into the covers next to him. Once father and daughter were settled and the tray of food balanced safely on his lap, Mindy handed him a glass of orange juice he hadn't noticed her holding.

"Well, I guess this is better than sleeping in," he said, giving his daughter a hug and ruffling her hair then kissing his wife.

She let her husband eat a few bites, and smiled when he gave their daughter a piece of his toast to munch on, before saying, "Alright Kim, are you ready to show Daddy?"

"Yeah!"

Mindy pulled a pair of pencils from her pocket and held them out to the little girl. Kim leapt up immediately, nearly spilling her Father's tray in her excitement. She grabbed the pencils and half rolled, half fell, onto the floor. She quickly got her feet and gripped one pencil in each hand.

"Ready hunny?"

"Ready mommy."

"Alright... go!"

The tiny girl then began a routine she'd seen several times. She swung her pencils rythmically through the air. Sharp chops and broad swings, punctuated by kicks. She leaped through the air, her leg swinging up and around in the direction of her jump, both pencils following her foots wide arc, the first pencil swinging out and missing the floor, the second slammed into the carpet. She stood and looked up at her father, breathing heavily and eyes filled with expectation.

Dave looked at her with a slightly dazed expression and a stupid grin (That to this day Mindy found irresistible) on his face. He turned to his wife, "Did you teach her that?"

She grinned back at him, "No You did. She's been watching you, you know. I caught her in the hall last week, mimicking what you where doing. I just helped her polish it up so she could show you."

He turned back to his daughter and began to applaud softly, "I am very impressed with you Kim. That was very good"

Kimberly beamed and leapt back onto the bed and clambered across the covers to hug her Daddy, nearly upsetting the tray again, "I can do your eser-sizes!"

"Yes you can. I'm very proud of you."

"Well, ya know what'll make _me_very proud of you?" Mindy asked

"What Mommy?"

"If you come back downstairs with me and help me clean up the kitchen."

"Aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww"

"Come on now, no whining. Let's let Daddy eat his breakfast in peace."

"No," She said, clinging to her father

Dave ruffled her hair again and said, "Let her stay, I don't mind and I'll help you after I'm done."

Mindy sighed, "No, I'll do it myself."

"I really will help you."

"No, it's okay. She is only three after all."

"Yay!"

Dave echoed with his own, very faint, "yay."

Mindy rolled her eyes and left the room as Dave mixed a bit of ham with his eggs and Kimberly stole another piece of toast.

Later that afternoon, the smell of red meat, spices, and smoke filled the backyard, as adults talked and small children played.

Mindy was talking to Marcus when Kimberly called out, "Granpa! Watch this!"

As Marcus turned to watch her do somersaults with the four-year-old Eric, Mindy smirked at him, "Guess you lucked out, huh? Got to have a grandkid without actually having to HAVE a kid."

Marcus' eyebrow shot up as his head whipped around to look at her, "The hell you talkin' about? I raised," he ticked off on his fingers, "An infant, a toddler, and a teenager. The only easy stage of parenting I totally missed out on."

Mindy laughed, "Okay, you get that point."

Dave came over then, offering Marcus a beer and said, "Well, you didn't have to deal with a pregnant woman, so I think you still got off easy."

Mindy elbowed him in the gut and he keeled over, "Don't mind him."

"ERIC! Let go of her!"

"But-"

"No 'but's!" Riley yelled, "You're almost twice her size!"

"But Mom!"

"No! Get over here."

"Aww."

Marcus looked back at Mindy after the sudden interuption, "So, thinking of having any more kids?"

Mindy rolled her eyes evasively, "Maybe... it'd be nice to have a little boy."

"She's already picked out names," Dave smirked.

Mindy stared at her feet, "Connor."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Amanda."

Marcus paused then asked, "Are you?"

"Not the last time I checked," she said, holding a hand to her stomach.

"Are you trying?"

"No," Dave answered, "but we're not trying to avoid one either. We're just leaving it up to fate."

"Fate has worked out for you pretty well so far."

"Yeah, it has," he said giving his wife a hug and a kiss. "I need to get this to Dad," he said holding up a third beer, "You two keep catching up."

Casimir was lounging on a folding lawn chair by the grill, watching the children play, when his son walked up, "Here, they're finally cold."

"I still can't believe you're having a barbeque and you didn't have the beer chilled ahead of time."

Dave laughed and sat down on a nearby chair, "We don't drink much. These are extra's we bought for today, we didn't know we ran out of cold ones."

"Still no excuse," he said as he took his first drink. "Kid's getting big isn't she?"

"Yeah. I guess. She's still pretty small compared to Eric and Cammy."

"Well, Eric is almost two years older."

"And Cammy is a year younger but she's still as big as Kim."

Cas shrugged, "Well, you're Mindy was always a petite thing."

"I guess. I was just hopping she'd get some height from me."

"If she does it won't be till she's older. Remember, she _is_a girl, she'll take after her mother in most things, and Mindy didn't get any real height on her until she was fourteen."

"True. Not really complaining though. Her being so small makes her even cuter."

"We talking about Kimberly or Mindy now?"

Dave laughed, "Both, I guess."

"So," Cas asked, "How much longer do you think you'll keep _it_up."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not exactly in the safest line of work. Don't you think it would be a good idea to switch to something safer? Something more long term?"

Dave shook his head, "We're not hurting for money, and we wont be anytime soon unless something drastic happens. Kimberly is pretty much set for life as it is. Even if we have another kid we should be fine for a long time, and we're doing a lot of good out there. You know that better than almost anyone."

"Yeah, I do, but I'm not talking about money. Don't you want to make sure her kids have a grandfather?"

Dave went silent for a bit, his eyes turned towards the ground. "Any of us could die at any time. Freak accidents happen all the time."

"I'm not talking about freak accidents here, Dave. I'm talking about getting yourself shot at on a regular basis."

"No. Not yet. Not anytime soon either. Once I start to slow down, then yeah, I'll probably quit. I mean neither of us are interested in getting killed. But right now we're still at our peak, we're the best team out there, and I don't think she's any more eager to give it up than I am."

"Freak accidents happen. All some punk needs is a lucky shot. You both know that."

"Yeah. We do. We're always careful though."

Cas gave him a pointed look.

"As careful as you can be in our line of work," he amended.

"Well, just as long as you're acknowledging the risks."

"I seem to remember having this talk before..."

Cas laughed, "Alright, alright. I'll concede that point. If nothing else I'd just like to be able to tell my friends what my son and his wife DO for a living."

"Well, Mindy's been taking those criminology courses at the community college. You could just say we're that."

"What? Students?"

"Criminologists."

"Ha. I suppose I could. I wouldn't really be lying either. 'Dave and Mindy: Extreme Criminology.' Sounds like one of those reality TV shows. Like Man Vs Wild or something."

"Heh. They tried that remember? It didn't work out too well."

"Kim! Let Cammy go!"

"I'm just-"

"Let.! Go!" Dave turned to his father, I need to go handle this, we'll talk more later."

"Go take care of business. But seriously though, think about quitting soon. I don't want a dead son."

"I know. I'll be careful."

As Dave ran off to untangle the children, Cas took another drink from his bottle and muttered, "'I'll be careful' he says, not, 'I'll think about it.'"

Later that night, after putting Kimberly to sleep, Dave came down to join his wife on the couch, "Four stories tonight. I think that's a record."

"You spoil her."

Dave smirked, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Did you have a happy father's day?"

"Yeah I did. It was fun to see everyone, the kids had a great time, and Kimberly really impressed me this morning."

"I was pretty stunned too when I saw it the first time."

Mindy set the remote down and swung her leg over to sit on her husband's lap, "Well, I've got some good news for you."

"My day is about to get better?" he asked, running his hands around her waist.

"Yes," she said, kissing him, "But that's not what I was talking about."

"What where you talking about then?"

"Next year, you get to be twice the father."

It took a moment for it to click, "You're pregnant!"

She nodded rapidly, grinning widely.

Dave leapt to his feet, his wife wrapping her legs around his hips as he spun her around and kissed her, "This really is the best Father's Day ever."

Mindy grinned a little wicked grin and tugged on his collar, "Let's make it even better." and she pulled him forward, tumbling them both onto the couch.

_**Mako's Message Redux: **Just a note, the scene with their daughter was inspired by my own son, at the same age, performing a leaping fan kick with ground strike OUT OF NOWHERE. I just watched my son playing with a stick and then... WHAM! I starred, I walked up stairs and I told his mother, "Our son knows kung-fu." and went right back down the stairs._

_True story._


	7. Independence 2011 FullCast General

Genre: General  
Characters: Full cast**_  
_**

**_Mako's Message: _**_Hope you're all having a wonderful Independence Day. Or had, since these tend to get read the day after. And if you're NOT American... __Just have a great day and enjoy the fic. This chapter is a fair bit different from the others, though, as it's not as heavily "about" the holiday as the others... I think you'll all like it though._**_  
_**

* * *

Angela walked over to her friend carrying two cold cans of soda, still dripping icy water from the cooler, "Oh come on," she said, "Cheer up. You were only going out for like, two months."

"A month and a half," Jessi amended, taking the soda

"See? It felt longer than it was."

Jessi smiled, and took a swig, "I know I just..."

"The guy was a creep. Didn't you say he spent most your time together trying to get into your pants?"

Jessi shrugged, "Well, yeah. But aside from that it was nice."

"Well, aside from 'that' he didn't seem to have much interest in you."

She just sort of shrugged and looked away, "Oh come on! This is a barbeque! We're supposed to be having fun and enjoying the sun and shit, right?"

"Yeah... I guess."

"So come on. I saw Jacks setting up that old lawn dart game. Let's go play."

"I don't know..."

Angela rolled her eyes and said, "I think I heard him say he thought you were cute."

"...okay."

.oOo.

The crack of the bat followed by mixed "ooh"s and "boo"s filled the stadium as the ball sailed out into deep center field.

The ball arced gracefully through the air, and as it came falling back to earth Marcus and Casimir were on the edge of their seats. The outfielder had already reached the wall and it looked like the ball would go over. He then suddenly ran forward turned and ran back, leaping up to grab the top and pulling himself up just in time to snag the ball.

Over half the stadium erupted in cheers and leapt to their feet. In Marcus' case, spilling his burger and fries. He only spared a moment for a muttered, "Ah shit." before resuming his cheering.

When they resumed their seats Cas offered him his second hot dog, "I don't really need it anyway."

"Nah. It's okay. I'd been thinking I should have gotten nachos anyway."

"Shame the kids didn't want to come."

"Yeah. Always busy with something those two."

"They never tell me anything, it's always just, 'I've got plans.' Does Mindy ever tell you where she's going?"

Marcus looked out the corner of his eye at his friend for a moment before saying, "So, you don't know?"

Caz gave his friend a questioning glance for a moment, "Know what? Are you saying they're dating or something?"

Marcus' eyes bugged out of his head and spit his beer out all over the person in front of them, "Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry, sorry," Marcus said, still choking, while Caz just laughed.

"Oh man, your face was priceless. It's like you actually thought they might be. Dave's with that Katie girl remember? And I know for a fact that things are 'going well' for them."

"Heh. Yeah. Just caught me off guard," he said, dabbing at his shirt with a napkin.

"So do you know what they get up to when they go out?"

"Ah. No. Mindy doesn't tell me anything either."

"Well, teenagers will be teenagers. Let's go get you another beer and those nachos. I could use another myself."

Marcus nodded, and, as they headed up the stairs, decided he was going to need to have a talk with Dave.

.oOo.

Katie sat in her room with Erica, painting their nails, while Todd sat at the computer playing a game on Facebook.

After a sudden, muttered curse from Todd brought her attention back to him, Katie smirked. A year ago she'd never have thought she'd see this, but then, a year ago she didn't think she'd be dating a superhero either. Funny how life worked.

She caught Erika looking at Todd sadly and nudged her, "Hey. Come on. He's in a bedroom with two girls. This is probably the best day of his life."

Erika chuckled slightly, but the sadness didn't leave her face.

Katie gave her a hug, "Come on. It'll be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, there's nothing we can do so we shouldn't worry about it. Just...wait and pray."

Erika was about say something, perhaps along the lines of, "That doesn't really help," but she was interrupted by the first of the night's fireworks going off.

"Oh! Come on!" Katie said, pulling Erika to her feet and over to the window, where they could just see the fading sparks.

They could only see the higher ones from there, but it was still fun to watch, "Come on Todd! You're missing them!"

"Just a second," he said, not looking away from the computer.

.oOo.

Riley sat on the blanket on the banks of the river with Kirsten, along with several hundred other people, watching the colorful explosions high over head.

"This is so awesome."

"Yeah, I know. This is the best spot ever."

"It'd better be, after how early we had to be here to get it."

"It's just a shame Dave couldn't be here," she said with a slight pout.

"Ah. Yes. The mysterious Dave. Ooooooooo" she said, spooky hand gestures included.

Riley slapped at her hands, laughing, "He's real. I swear. He just refuses to do anything with me outside of work," she said with a frown, and then added, "It's almost insulting."

"Well, don't be. If he doesn't want to hang out with you there's obviously something wrong with him." She grinned evilly at her, before grabbing her in a headlock and toppling them both over, "Besides, what do you need him for, you've got me!"

Laughing, Riley responded, "Yes. You're right. On both points. It just bugs me. We get along great at work, but after hours he wont have anything to do with me."

Kirsten let Riley out of the headlock, and they both lay back watching the display, Riley resting her head on Kirsten's stomach. Kirsten said, "Seriously. If you get along as well as you say you do, if he doesn't want to hang out after work it's probably just because he's got an evil, controlling, bitch of a girlfriend."

"Well, if that's the case, ya know what I have to do?"

"Save him from the evil controlling bitch of a girlfriend," they said in unison.

As the fireworks display reached it's grand finale, Kirsten asked, "Do you hear music?"

.oOo.

It had taken a fair bit more planning and effort than he'd expected, but Chris D'Amico, or The Motherfucker as he preferred to be addressed, was rather pleased that it was all about to come together. In just a few moments, he'd give New York an Independence Day it wouldn't soon forget. As the fireworks display started into the grand finale, massive speakers set on the rooftops surrounding Times Square (legally placed, funnily enough) began to blast the national anthom across the city.

He was almost giddy with excitement. Just a few more moments. As the final line came closer, he flipped the cover off of his beautiful, big, red, button...

_-the free, and the home of the __br-__**BOOM!**_

A cackle of sadistic glee leapt from his mouth as the screams and sirens reached his ears. From eight different parts of the city, he could now see three pillars of red, white, and blue smoke rising into the air, from two dozen randomly selected cars. Oh yes. He was going to own this city or burn it to the ground, whichever came first.

.oOo.

Hit Girl and Kick-Ass sat on the roof of a building they'd illicitly gained access to, watching the fireworks, a soda in each hand and a bag popcorn sitting between them.

"Best view in the city," Kick-Ass stated.

"Well, the best we can get to at least," Hit Girl corrected.

"It's still great," he said and smiled at her, "What made you decide to do this?"

She shrugged, "I just thought it'd be fun. Shame you couldn't bring real beer."

"There is no way I'm giving you alcohol. Even if we weren't underage, we need to keep our heads clear, right?"

Hit Girl grumbled a "I guess you're right." and drank from her soda.

Kick-Ass tilted his head to the side, "Is that music?"

Hit Girl listened, and started nodding her head, "'the bombs bursting in air, gave proof through the night' yeah, it's the national anthem.

"Heh. That's nice..."

Hit Girl started to move over closer to him, when explosions rocked the city.

"What the fuck?" they both cried, standing up and looking out over the city as pillars of red, white and blue smoke began rising all over the city. Screams and soon sirens filled the air."

"Guess we'd better get to work."

"Yeah. Guess so," she said, crushing her soda in her hand. Whatever psycho was responsible for ruining their date, even if Dave didn't know it was one, was going to die a slow, painful death. And for however many people he killed and all the damage he did of course.


	8. Birthday 2011 Damon Tragedy

Genre: Revenge  
Characters: Damon M.

_**Mako's Message:** Since I started this, there'd been a holiday every month. Until August. Well, My birthday is in August, and it's a Holiday to me, so here's a birthday themed fic._

* * *

Prison is a place no one wants to be, especially a cop. It's only worse when you've been framed, and having a wife expecting a child waiting for you on the outside is just a whipped cream and a cherry on the piece of shit cake. But you get by. You deal with it. You endure. Because that's what they need you to do. You are strong for them.

Sooner or later, you'll be able to get parole, or an early release for good behavior, or if whatever god wasn't paying attention when this happened in the first place decides to have mercy on you and get the charges thrown out and have you released with a smile and an apology.

Until then though, you do what you can to stay sane. Stay alive.

And then, a guard comes to you, say's you've got a visiter. It's your old partner, your old pal, You're happy to see him, until the moment you register that his face says that no good will come of this meeting. And you sit down, and he starts to talk.

Your wife has commited suicide. The baby, born through emergency cesarean, should be fine, but is still under observation. You can never be too sure how much of those pills got into her system, after all.

So you scream, and you cry, and you, rage. Because you're wife is dead, and your child, you little girl, might just join her, and even if she doesn't, you're not there for her, when she needs you the most, because you're in prison.

You are in in prison. You are in prison for crimes you did not commit. Charges brought on you by a corrupt cop, on the payroll of the man you were trying to bring down.

So you get stronger. You strengthen yourself, mind and body. Because there's nothing else to do except let yourself obsess over the death of your beloved wife and the little girl who needs her daddy. Obsessing over death will only lead to madness, you obsess over something else.

You will find the man that did this. The man that destroyed your world, your life. You will find him, you will destroy everything he has, and as payment for the life he took from you, you will take his.


	9. Halloween 2011 DaveMindy SuspenseHorror

Genere: Suspense/Horror  
Charater(s): Dave L., Mindy M.**_  
_**

**_Mako's Message:_**_ Happy Halloween everybody! _

_This story... I had to rewrite a number of times, but I read to a good friend of mine and he said it was good, so if it sucks it's his fault. That's right Dalmar. I'm gonna blame YOU.  
_

_Anyway. there are a couple scene's in here I think you'll like. And if you gues the twist SHHHHH Shut up! Other people might not see it coming. Don't spoil it.  
_

_So... Enjoy!  
_

On a chill autumn night Kick-Ass and Hit Girl walked down the street. Though they went largely unnoticed as children and young adults in costumes were to be found everywhere up and down the streets. Though, the few times they were acknowledged Kick-Ass would wave or return a high-five. Hit Girl rolled her eyes at her friends antics

They passed a young man and a girl walking down the street who weren't in costume. The girl was walking close enough to him that they occasionally brushed against each other, and as they passed the young man smiled and waved, "Hey Kick-Ass looking good!"

Kick-Ass smiled and gave a thumbs up. Hit Girl's eyes rolled skyward.

The girl stopped and pointed at Hit Girl, "Hey, the belt is supposed to be pink, not yellow!" Hit Girl snorted and rolled her eyes, giving the finger over her shoulder as they walked away, "Well, at least she's got the attitude right."

Dave laughed and took a notepad and pencil from his pocket, "So that's one more for each of us."

"Which doesn't help you catch up," Mindy smirked.

"Yeah, well your costume is easy to pull off. Not every guy is willing to go out in a wetsuit or spandex."

"Very true. And you do fill out your suit very well," she said with a sidewards glance and a raised eyebrow.

This time it was Dave's turn to roll his eyes, "Anyway, you really shouldn't make such a big deal when people don't copy your costume perfectly. I mean, would you really want people going out in an _exact_ copy of your suit?"

Sighing, Mindy agreed, "You're right. I just wish so many people didn't feel the need to slut up my costume."

"Holy shit, look at her."

Mindy looked in the direction Dave indicated, spotting a girl with blond wavy hair that had leaves artfully stuck in it and a dress so short it barely came down past her hips walking towards them on the other side of the street. She turned to Dave, her expression a mixture of annoyance and disgust, "You can't be fucking serious. She looks like she's younger than me."

If she'd known it was that easy to get his attention she'd have worn a skirt like that long ago.

"No," Dave said, pressing his palm to his forehead, "Look at her feet."

Mindy looked again, and realized that aside from wearing a short, light dress, "She's barefoot? It's like, forty degrees out!"

Dave nodded, "That is some serious dedication to the costume." After watching her for two houses, Dave's curiosity got the better of him, "I"m gonna go talk to her."

"What? Why?"

"I want to know what she's dressed as and why she's not wearing shoes."

"You're serious," she said as he walked away. "You're going to look like a pedo!"

"Already do."

"Oh shut up," Mindy said as she caught up to him, "you do not."

Dave shrugged, "People see us and think we're brother and sister or that I'm committing _some_ crime."

"So, does hanging out with me bother you?"

"If it did, I wouldn't. Besides, I'm not doing anything wrong. We're just friends."

Mindy stopped and muttered, "Don't remind me," under her breath as Dave finally caught up with the girl.

"Hey, aren't you cold?"

The girl looked up at him and gave him a closed mouth smile, "The cold doesn't really bother me. My mother says I must be hot blooded."

Dave laughed, "Maybe you've got a real super power."

The girl's grin almost split her face in half, "Maybe. I think being able to fly would be more fun though."

"Heh. I think I'd prefer rapid healing, like wolverine."

Mindy chose that moment to, literally, elbow her way into the conversation, "So, what are you supposed to be anyway?" she asked while Dave grimaced and rubbed at his side.

"Oh, I'm a dryad. Ya know, a tree spirit."

Mindy didn't like this girl. After getting closer to her she could see that she was actually really pretty and she didn't like the way Dave was talking with her. If he was going to be all smiley and flirty with an underage girl it'd better fucking be with her.

"Ah. I thought you got pushed into a leaf pile or something."

The girl smiled and shrugged, "It was my boyfriends idea. I was just going to wear a wreath."

"Pretty simple costume."

"Oh, well, I put a light green makeup all over my skin, but I guess I doesn't really show up well in this light."

Mindy hooked her arm around Dave's and started pulling him away, "Well, guess you should have gone for a darker shade. We have to get going now."

Dave resisted for a moment, until Mindy's tugging became insistent. When they were out of earshot of the girl he gently pulled his arm out of her grip, "What is wrong with you? We're in no hurry and she seemed interesting."

Mindy snorted, "Interesting to you maybe."

It took Dave all of two-point-three seconds to figure it out, "Holy shit, you're jealous. You're upset that I wanted to talk to her. Seriously Mindy, did you really think I'd go for her?"

Mindy didn't look at him, "She was really pretty."

"For a twelve-year-old maybe."

"So you really didn't have any interest in her?"

"I really didn't. I actually was starting to think you might like her. It couldn't hurt you to make another friend ya know."

"I don't need any more fri- don't change the subject," she said and punched him in the arm.

Dave laughed, "She wasn't prettier than you, okay? Is that better? So when is Angela doing her birthday party?"

Mindy kept her face turned away from Dave so he couldn't see her smiling, but she still thought the girl was prettier than her, "Probably this weekend."

As they reached an intersection, Dave asked, "Which way do you want to go?"

Mindy looked down each road in turn, weighing their potential. The moment she opened her mouth, a shrill, piercing, scream ripped through the night.

Dave and Mindy said in unison, "That way," before running down the street.

The screams continued as they ran, and several other people moved towards the sound as well. They were lead to a house, but the screams seemed to be coming from the back yard. The gate was open so they had to push through the crowd of people until they finally came to the source.

A middle aged woman stood at the back steps, her screams finally dissolving into sobs as she collapsed onto the steps.

In the center of the yard a man lay dead in a pool of his own blood. The cause of death was obvious; his throat had been torn out.

The two stared at the body for a moment.

Dave ran his fingers through his hair, "Shit."

Mindy pressed her fingers into her eyes, "I thought we were fucking done with this shit."

They walked back through the house. "Did you see the fountain?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. It was covered in blood."

"But the body wasn't near the fountain."

"Like someone cleaned up in it."

"But blood stained clothes aren't that easy."

"Would it matter on Halloween?"

"It might to them if they bothered to wash off in a fountain."

"You think they ditched their clothes?"

"Maybe their shoes too."

Mindy paused for a moment, thinking, "That was pretty skimpy for a dress, especially for a girl her age."

"More like something you'd wear under a dress."

"And there were leaves all over the yard."

"What do you think?"

"I think we both know age means nothing."

"Wanna try and track her down?"

"She didn't seem in a hurry. Doubt she got far."

"Unless she ran when she heard the screams."

Without a word they broke into a run.

At the first intersection their quarry would have come to after they left, if she'd even continued that way, they stopped and looked in all directions. Mindy grabbed a boy, "Did you see a girl, little younger than me, in a dress that was too short?"

The boy shook his head and she let him go. As he ran off a girl spoke up from across the street, ""Uh... I did. She went that way."

"Thanks!" Dave called as they ran off.

Fortunately, for their pursuit, it wasn't long before the shriek of a young girl pierced the air.

Dave and Mindy doubled their pace and managed to be first on the scene.

In a driveway near a door to the house the girl they sought stood stock still with her back to them in the light from a flood lamp. At the edge of the light a body lay on the ground, fresh blood still pooling around it.

"Hey, don't move!" Mindy yelled.

Slowly, the girl began to turn around. She kept her head turned away from them until the last moment. The blood covered the front of her, but especially her face. Her eyes were wide and panicked. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Then, finally, "I-it's...It's all...over...me."

They stared at her, as she stood there, covered in blood and shaking.

She didn't do it.

Dave walked over to her and crouched down so he was at her eye level, "You're going to be okay."

Mindy examined the body, careful not to get too close to or step into the blood. There were several streaks of blood that lead to the girl, and a smaller drip trail leading away to a fence that had a bloody hand print on it. The girl had just walked in on the murder and got caught in the arterial spray. "I'm gonna call Marcus," she said as she headed through the forming crowd back to the street.

Dave nodded to her then turned back to the girl, "Will you come with me back to the street?"

The girl was still trembling, but she nodded and allowed Dave to steer her back out to the curb where she sat down. Dave took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders, but she didn't seem to notice, just continued to stare at nothing.

Dave was hesitant to leave her, but he needed to make sure nobody got too close to the body. It took him a minute to pull the few freaks who wanted to touch the body away and herd everyone a good ten feet back from the blood. By the time everyone understood they should stay in place, Mindy had finished her call, "The police are already at the other scene. The're going to send some over here to block it off and talk to her."

"Good. She looked- wait," Dave ran over to the curb where his jacket lay on the ground, "Where is she?"

Mindy jumped up trying to see over the crowd as two police cruisers pulled up. The crowd began to disperse as the officers got out. Two started to make their way to the body, telling the people to leave as they went, while a third came over to Mindy, "So, where's our witness?"

"We don't know," Mindy said as she pushed someone aside, "She wandered off."

"Wandered off? Why weren't you watching her?"

"She looked catatonic!" Dave said as he continued looking for her, "I just stepped away for a minute to get people away from the body."

"Are you looking for that girl that found the body?" a boy asked.

"Yes," the officer said, "She witnessed the murder."

"Oh. Shit. She got up and went that way right before you pulled up."

"Thank you!" Dave and Mindy said as they ran off. The officer yelling for them to come back before getting back into his cruiser and heading after them.

He pulled up next to them as they ran and yelled out the window, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Finding your witness!"

"This is Police business! Stay out of it!"

"You'll find her faster with our help!"

"We don't need you mucking shit up! Stay out of it!" and with that he pushed on the gas and pulled ahead of them. He reached the end of the block and stopped in the middle of the intersection for a moment before continuing down the street. Halfway down the cruiser screeched to a halt and he jumped out, yelling for someone to stop as he ran between the houses.

Seconds later he let out one loud, agonized, scream.

Mindy and Dave arrived to late to see anything but the officer laying on the ground, gurgling through a ragged hole in his throat and two gashes running across his face. Blood rapidly pooled around him before his eyes rolled back and he lay still.

"Fuck."

Mindy grabbed the officers radio, hit the button and spoke, "Officer down. Repeat, officer down," as Dave quickly looked around the houses.

Suddenly they heard startled cries from the street. There was a moment of indecision between them, their eyes flicking between the officer on the ground and the direction of the shouts, before they ran off again.

Across the street and a few houses down, two figures struggled across the ground. It took them only a second to identify one of the combatants as the girl. She rolled across the ground, struggling to shake a man off her back.

They were on them in an instant, Dave tackling the man off of her and Mindy pulling the still wildly thrashing girl away.

"Let go of me!" she snarled.

"It's okay! You're safe!" Mindy assured her.

The man was strong and gave Dave a hard time. Dave was unable to get a solid hold on him, and eventually the man slipped out of Dave's grip, leaving him holding only a bloodstained jacket.

Mindy had better luck with the girl, and managed to keep a tight hold on her until she'd calmed down.

Dave swore before looking over at Mindy, "You okay with her?"

"Yeah. Go."

Dave nodded before running after him between the houses.

The girl asked Mindy, "You going to let me go anytime soon?"

"You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright." She said, releasing her from the hold, "Now, the police will want to- HEY!" The girl bolted after Dave as soon as she was free of Mindy's grasp.

Dave had nearly caught up to the man when he heard footsteps catching up to him. He expected Mindy would follow, but not this quickly, and just as the girl caught up to him, he thought it was, but she passed him by like he was walking.

The shock brought him almost to stop, but when he heard the man cry out in shock and pain he broke into a run again.

He came around a corner to find an empty street. He stopped and looked around, wondering where they could have gotten to this time. After a moment of looking around, he spotted a drag trail through the grass and leaves. He followed it across the yard and as he came around the garage he could hear rustling leaves and then a sudden flapping sound like a flag in the wind.

At the far side of the backyard, next to a bush, a mans body lay on the ground. The throat had a ragged hole torn into it, but unlike the others, this one was leaving barely a trickle of blood.

The girl was nowhere to be found.

When Mindy caught up to him a few minutes later, he was sitting on the back steps of the house, with his phone hanging from his fingers and staring at the body.

"Another one? Shit. You called it in?"

"Mm-hmm."

She looked around again then said, "So, where's the girl?"

"She's gone."

Mindy's face showed her confusion, "You let her go?"

"Couldn't find her."

She looked at the body again, "So, she did it after all."

"No."

"What do you mean 'No,'? Was there someone else you didn't grab?"

"No. She did this one. Not the others."

"You sure about that?"

"I'm sure."

"Why?"

"The blood."

Mindy looked at the body again, where a small puddle of blood had collected around the head and shoulders.

"What do you think?"

He was silent for a minute before a small smile cracked his somber expression, "I think this case needs Mulder and Scully, not Kick-Ass and Hit Girl."

Mindy laughed once before slapping him gently on the shoulder, "Come on. Let's go out front so it'll be easier for the cops to find the place."

Later that night, after Dave and Mindy had given their stories to the police and they had headed back to the apartment, Dave sat on the couch, thinking over the events of the night again.

Mindy called to him from his bedroom, "You still thinking about it?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. It's just so... unreal."

"Well, I think I've got something to take your mind off of it," And with that she stepped out into view. She now wore purple thigh high boots, her usual skirt, a purple sleeveless jacket that was only zipped up half way, elbow length gloves, her wig, mask, and a smile.

Dave took this in for a moment before saying, "Weren't you saying something earlier about people slutting up your costume?"

"It's my costume." she said, walking over to him, "I'm allowed to slut it up," and kneeled on the couch beside him.

He looked her up and down again before looking her in the eyes and saying, "Take it off."

Her face lit up, and then he said, "And put something normal on. We'll watch a movie."

Mindy scowled and slumped into the couch as he reached for the remote, "So... what do you think happened to the girl?"

"Part of me wants to know, the other part is happy not knowing."

Meanwhile, in another small apartment somewhere in the city, a boy entered entered carrying a large cooler. He set it down in the kitchen and began unloading it into the fridge as a young girl walked into the living room, toweling off her long blond hair. "Oh hey," he said as she sat down on a stool across the counter from him, "I thought you'd be out later than this."

"I thought you'd be home earlier than this," she said as he came around and gave her a kiss.

"I had some problems at the hospital. They were really busy." he looked into the bathroom and saw the blood stained dress in the sink, "And I guess you were too."

She stared at the floor for a second, "I killed two people."

He groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead, "Ah-bee-"

She put her hands out to stop him, "No, the first one was a total accident I swear. This guy was running around attacking people by biting their throats out. And he attacked me cause I saw him do it. So... I killed him."

He sighed and asked, "And what about the accidental one?"

Abby looked away.

"Abby?"

"A cop caught him trying to attack me... he tried to break us apart and I accidentally slashed his throat open."

"A COP? Abby, come on, we just got settled in here, I don't want to have to move again."

"I think they'll just blame the guy for that. Or someone else."

He sighed and sat down, "So... I guess you didn't bring any back?"

Abby smiled, hopped off the stool and walked into the bathroom where she picked up two packs of Now and Laters off the sink, "You lucked out, these were the only two left when I went back for my bag."

His face broke into a wide grin, "Sweet. Thanks Abby, you're the best," and kissed her again.

She smiled shyly again, "Just remember, only taste them. Don't swallow anything."

"Yeah yeah, I know. After thirty years you'd think you'd stop reminding me."


	10. Thanksgiving 2011 FullCast Family

Genre: Family

Characters: Full Cast

_**Mako's Message:** So, obviously the only time I can write is when I'm in a state of last minute panic, as I didn't start this at least 6:30 last night. That said I'm rather pleased with it, and I hope everyone, everywhere, takes a moment to think about what they're thankful for in life and to enjoy some good food with good friends and or family._

* * *

Mindy stood surrounded by smoke and fire. Her fists clenched and unclenched. Her breathing came in quick, ragged, bursts. She gripped one of her knives and raised it above her head.

"Uh, are you sure you're okay?"

She quickly put the knife down and behind her back as she spun around to see Dave poking his head into the kitchen, his face a mix of concern and alarm, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?

"Yes. I'm sure. I can do this."

"Alright..." he said and slowly retreated.

Then popped back, "I'm right here if you need any-"

"Dave!"

"Okay!" After he was in the other room he said, just loud enough for her to hear, "Just don't take it out on the turkey."

She whirled and threw the knife, embedding it in the door frame, "This is my first time hosting Thanksgiving and goddamnit I'm going to do it!"

The children giggled.

She turned back to take stock of everything. The green beans were fine, as was the corn. The turkey... was salvageable. She'd just have to carve it before anyone saw it. The stuffing was fine as well(It was supposed to be a little crispy, right?). The mashed potatoes were fine, if a bit salty. The cranberry sauce she'd had to scoop out of the can, so those nice little circular slices she liked so much were a a no-go. But if she mashed it up in a bowl, maybe she could pass it off as homemade...

However; the sweet potato casserole was a lost cause and the oven would need to be cleaned as well. The rolls didn't look too bad, but they were hard enough to be used as a weapon. The pumpkin pie tasted fine now, but it had yet to be baked, so hopefully she wouldn't burn that too.

Luckily Dave had bought extra food. She'd felt insulted when he'd come back with so much, but now she was glad. She'd be able to try some of this stuff again.

The door bell rang then, "Dave-"

"On my way."

When he opened the door he was greeted by three smiling faces, though one was a little nervous. The red head stepped up and hugged him, "Happy thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving, Angela," he said and they released each other.

Then the brunette stepped up and offered her hand, "Thanks for inviting us, Dave."

"Well, it wasn't just my idea, Jessi. You should thank Mindy as well. She's been looking forward to seeing you. I wouldn't go in the kitchen just now though. I'm not sure who's cooking right now, Mindy or Hit Girl."

"I heard that!" Mindy yelled from the kitchen.

"I love you!"

"Ass."

Jessi smiled and stepped aside, so the third woman, the one with short, bleach blond hair could step forward, "This is Laura."

"It's a pleasure to meet you...Dave"

"Oh, likewise. Mindy and I have been looking forward to meeting you for a long time."

Laura's smile grew a little, and some of the nervousness left it.

"So," Angela said, rubbing her hands together eagerly, "Where are the little ball busters in training?"

"They're in the living room watching.." he stopped and thought for a second, "something with Jason Statham. I can't remember which. They all look the same to me."

"That's grounds for divorce you know!"

"Sure it is, Girl."

"Awesome." Angela said, "C'mon. Let's go introduce you."

Laura laughed in a slightly overwhelmed and nervous, but excited, way as she was dragged through the door and into the living room. Dave followed and sat next to Jessi and Laura as Angela lay on the floor between Kimberly and Amanda.

Not long before the movie ended, the door bell rang again.

Dave answered it again, and greeted Marcus and Alice, "Great to see you both., come on in."

"Thanks Dave," they both said as they stepped in. Dave took Marcus's coat and hung it up as Marcus took Alice's coat from her, then hung her's up as well.

"Hi Marcus!" Mindy called.

"Hey, how're you doing sweetheart?" he asked as he headed for the kitchen.

"Don't come in here!"Mindy shouted at the same time as Dave said, "Don't go in there."

At Marcus and Alice's confused looks Dave said, "She's convinced she has to cook it all by herself, since she's hosting," He explained, "And she's reached the point where she's throwing knives."

Marcus's face took on an expression of horror which Dave couldn't figure out if it came from the knowledge that Mindy was cooking or that she was throwing knives. Alice just struggled to smother her laughter.

Dave steered them into the living room and Marcus asked, "What, no football?" as he sat down with Alice.

Dave shrugged, "What can I say? The kids take after their Mother."

When the movie ended, they started arguing over what to watch next. Amanda insisting on something from Disney, Kimberly wanted Jackie Chan, and Marcus made a valiant effort to get Lethal Weapon on the screen. Mindy sided with Dave's choice of Die Hard since she wouldn't be able to watch it anyway.

Before they decided though, the door bell rang again and Dave opened it to find Uncle John, "Thanks for coming."

"Oh, it's my pleasure. You guys are the closest thing I have to family nowadays anyway," he said as he hung up his coat. So, is Mindy cooking?"

"Yeah, but don't-"

"Go in. Yeah, I know. If there's one thing you don't do it's bug the lady cooking Thanksgiving dinner."

Dave grinned, "Come on, everybody's in the living room trying to pick our next movie."

As he walked in, John said, "Hmm... how about Goodfellas? Or maybe The Godfather?"

The room went silent as every pair of eyes in the room turned to stare at him, and even all sounds from the kitchen stopped.

He put his hands up, "I was joking."

Marcus looked up at him, "Help me out here. I'm trying to get them to watch Lethal Weapon."

"Oh, that is a good one, let's watch that one."

"Nooo!" The kids protested, "I hate movies from the 80's, they're so stupid!"

"And I'm sure your kids will love the movies that are coming out now."

"Hey, Age before Beauty, huh?" John said.

"Hey, I wanted to see Lethal Weapon too, asshole," Alice said.

"Sorry about that. But then that means we have both age AND beauty on our side. We win."

"AAAWWWWWWW!"

"No more whining you two, you picked out the last movie."

Kimberly groaned, then asked Amanda, "Wanna go up to my room and play Street Fighter 6 ULTRA?"

"Yeah!"

As they ran off, John asked, "Can she actually play it?" as he pointed at Amanda.

"You'd be surprised."

"It takes a lot to surprise me anymore."

So with the only real objectors gone, Lethal Weapon was started up. Before the movie even got started though, Dave was getting up to answer the door again.

"Hey Dad!" he said embracing his father, "Great to see you."

"Likewise my boy. How's everything going?"

"Things are good. The kitchen is off limits under penalty of death right now though. But you're just in time. We're about to watch Lethal Weapon."

"Excellent. I love that movie."

Dave followed his father in and sat down on the floor, as he exchanged greetings with Marcus and Alice.

Just as he was starting to get into the movie, the door bell rang and Dave rose to answer it.

This guest was slightly unexpected, "Riley!"

"Hey Stud," she said with a wink.

"Hey, watch what you call my husband!"

Riley rolled her eyes and Dave chuckled, "Come on in. Man, we didn't think you'd show."

"Oh, well that just makes me feel so good. Only invited because you didn't think I'd come."

"Oh you know what I mean. You're always so busy. And you usually work holidays don't you?"

"Yeah, but I was able to clear up a few cases quicker than expected. Say hello Eric, it's rude to just stand there."

"Hello Mr. Lizewski."

"Eesh. Make me feel old why don't you. The girls are upstairs if you're interested." Eric looked like the idea of hanging out with an eight and five year old girl was the absolute most thrilling thing in the world. If the world was a barren room. "They're playing Street Fighter 6."

"...ULTRA?"

"Yeah, that one."

A second later Eric had disappeared leaving only a jacket behind.

Mindy walked down the hall wiping her hands off on a towel, "You better not be after my man again."

"And what if I am?"

"Then I'll cut you, bitch."

"Bring it short stuff."

They stared each other down for a moment before breaking into broad grins and embracing in a quick hug. "How've you been?" Mindy asked.

"Eh. Busy as all hell. But I don't mind. My secretary is so damn cute I find excuses to go into the office."

"Not tonight though?"

Riley shook her head, "Not tonight. I haven't gotten to just visit with you all in far too long."

"Well it's good to see you. Where's Eric?"

"He's upstairs playing with your girls."

"Ah, well, you're just in time. I've finally finished cooking." then she put her arm around Dave and slid under his arm as she pulled him over to the living room. Riley looked at them together with a small smile on her face and sighed quietly as Mindy said, "Alright everyone. Time to feast. Everyone to the table!

The weather was still warm, so a table had been set up in the back yard. All the adults carried a dish out to the table and placed them in a row down the center, then the children were called down. After everyone was seated, but before the food was served, John spoke up, "If it's alright with everyone, I"d like to say a blessing."

"Oh please. Go ahead." Dave said, while Mindy nodded.

John held out his hands to those on either side of him, "If we could all join hands, please." There was a short time, as everyone put silverware down, tucked napkins in, or dried off hands(whether they needed it or not.) before everyone was holding their neighbors hands, "Dear Lord, today we offer you our thanks for all that you have provided. We thank you for the love you have allowed us to find, as well as the prosperity that has been bestowed upon us, and we ask that you continue to keep our own and our friends bodies safe, identities secret, and to protect the minds and souls of of those who fight to protect the weak and to keep our city safe, from the evils they face. Amen."

The seated chorused, "Amen."

Dave said, "So, if everyone could pass their plates around, I'll serve up the turkey and then you can all get whatever side dishes you'd like."

As the plates were passed around, Mindy spoke, "I was thinking it'd be nice to say what we're all thankful for." Many of them nodded and looked expectantly at her, "I guess I'll start then," she cleared her throat then spoke, "I'm thankful, above all other things, that I've had Dave in my life. Without him I don't know how I would have gotten through it all, and then I'm thankful that despite, what at the time were, obvious difficulties," soft laughter from around the table brought a slight bit of color to her cheeks, "I was able to be with a man I love more than I can explain," Eric made a gagging noise, "Shut it, you," more laughter, "and that because of those two things, I've made wonderful friends and have two beautiful girls, and finally I'm thankful that we've been able to provide such a wonderful house and life for our children." a pause and then, "And I guess that's it." more laughter as she sat down.

Dave stood, "I guess I'll go next." he paused for a moment, then said, "I"m thankful Marcus didn't press charges." All but the children, who just looked confused, burst into laughter. Dave smiled and continued, "I'm thankful that I was lucky enough to survive everything I went through long enough for Mindy to train me to the point that I didn't have to rely on hope, luck, and an inability to sense pain to get through the night. I'm thankful I didn't die the first time I went out in costume, and I'm thankful that Mindy didn't die before I realized that I wouldn't be able to get through life without her." Another gagging noise from Eric, then a yelp as someone kicked him under the table. Probably Kimberly. Then after a moment, "And everything Mindy already said about our children and what we've been able to provide for them."

John stood as Dave sat down, "For expedience's sake, I'd like to assume we can all put 'I survived this long.' on our list of things we're thankful for." The group nodded or spoke their agreement, then he continued, "I'm thankful that I was able to find people I can consider family after leaving my old life behind," he thought for a second then said, "I guess I'll leave it at that."

Marcus stood then, and stood there. He looked off into the distance, "I'm thankful that despite losing two good friends, I was able to take care of their child and help turn her into the woman she is today. I'm thankful that despite all the craziness that has gone on in our lives, I was able to find a woman I love."

Alice stood then, and she bit her lip, and she raised a finger, then said, "I think I'm gonna limit myself to saying that I'm thankful that I'm able to be a part of all this."

Casimir stoof then and said, "I'm thankful that my son is happy, that I have a hell of a daughter-in-law, that I have two beautiful grandchildren, and that my son and his wife have been successful enough in their chosen field to be able to take care of me in my old age," more laughter as he sat down.

Riley stood then, a glass of wine in her hand, and swirled the content around for a moment before saying, "I don't mean to go against the whole, 'thankful to be alive thing' but since I never put on a costume I think mine is a little more specific. I'm thankful Mindy never flew into a jealous rage and killed me. And I'm not only thankful for that, but that we were able to come good friends. I'm thankful that for my wonderful, if sometimes bratty, son, and that I've been able to care and provide for him as well as I have."

As she sat down she nudged Eric's chair and he stood up, "I'm... thankful for turkey, and video games, and... my mom...and...I don't know."

Kimberly stood then, "I'm thankful that I can kick any bullies ass. And that I have a nice house, and parents who love me and each other." She sat down to assorted, "aww"s that turned into laughter as she stuck her tongue out at Eric.

Amanda abruptly stood up on her chair, as if expecting to be skipped over, "I'm thankful for my Mommy, and my Daddy, and my Sister, and... Disney!" she sat down very pleased with herself as the adults tried very hard not to laugh.

Angela stood up then and said, "I'm thankful for a wonderful boyfriend and daughter, neither of who could be here tonight, and for seeing old friends." she said with a smile at Jessi.

Jessi stood then, "I... I am thankful for new beginnings and second chances. And for friends who were always there for me."

As Jessi sat, Laura stood, "I am... thankful as well as amazed that I get to meet two heroes of such high esteem, and in such an intimate setting no less."

Dave scratched at the back of his head and avoided looking directly at anyone as he tried to keep the smile off his face, while Mindy just grinned like a Cheshire cat.

And then it was time for everyone to dig in.

.oOo.

The Kimberly and Amanda were sleeping sprawled out on the floor, Jessi and Laura were curled and asleep on the couch, Casimir was passed out in a recliner, Marcus was awake and watching the movie that played on the television, but Alice was asleep in his lap, preventing him from doing anything else, and Eric was upstairs, presumably playing Street Fighter(VI ULTRA). This left Angela, Dave, and Mindy to finish cleaning up.

Angela looked in to the living room as she finished wrapping up a casserole, "You gotta admit, it's pretty surreal."

"Hmm?" Mindy asked.

"With everything that's gone on with all these people. Everything you do. We can still sit down and have such a freakishly normal time together."

Mindy smiled and shrugged, "That's part of keeping a secret identity, you act like you're normal."

Angela snorted, "Looking back on it, I'm surprised everyone at school didn't figure it out."

"Well, hind sight is twenty twenty and shit."

"It's a shame Marty couldn't be here."

"Yeah, what was up with that?"

"I think he's trying to impress would have his girlfriend by taking her to meet his parents."

Mindy stopped washing the dishes and sighed, "I wish Bianca would have come. I really have so little idea about what she'd doing with her life. It'd probably have been good for her to come and be surrounded by friends. Well, friends of a friend."

"Ya know, I'm trying to remember who Bianca is, because I know you've mentioned her to me before, but I can't for the life of me remember who she is."

Mindy stared hard at Angela.

Angela's eye's suddenly went wide, "Whoa, wait. Isn't she the one you were telling me about? With the whole-

"Yes."

"Wow..." Angela stared out the window, passed Dave as he put the table and chairs away. "Did she tell you she wasn't coming?"

"No. When I asked her she just said she'd think about it."

"Shame. I'd have liked to meet her."

Mindy smiled, "I think you two would have liked each other."

"Really? Wait. Why?"

Mindy turned back to the dishes, "Oh, no reason."

"You're such a bitch."

"I know."


	11. Christmas 2011 Marcus RomanceFamily

Genre: Romance/Family  
Character(s): Marcus

_**Mako's Message:** Here we go. Christmas. Great holiday and one that I feel can be enjoyed no matter religion you subscribe to. I hope you all enjoy this day and got to spend it with friends, family, and that special someone in your life._  
_I wish you all a Merry Christmas and happy reading._

* * *

"When exactly did this become my life?" Marcus wondered to himself as he looked down at the box sitting open in his lap. Years ago he'd asked Damon if he was starting up a "fucked up superhero club" and now, here he was, sitting with "The Destroyer" who was flipping through a brand new book of barbeque recipes, "Spitfire" and "Long Shot" who were canoodling on the couch and largely ignoring the book on the history of weapons they'd sat together to read in the first place, "Colonel Stars" was working at a large book of sudoku puzzles, "Hit Girl" and "Kick-Ass" were sitting off to the side heads together and whispering to each other in a way that let them pretend they were alone, and "White Mage" who looked at him expectantly.

He reached into the box and slipped on the Blast Knuckles Mk7(!) before lifting them up to his face and turning his hand around to get a look at them. He hit the thumb trigger and electricity arced between the two contact points over his knuckles, "Heh. Nice."

White Mage smiled, "I thought you'd like them."

"They're great," he said as he put them back in the box, "It's nice to see them finally making what people expected from the first version."

She snickered, "Yeah, whatever happened to truth in advertising laws?"

"I know exactly what you're talking about," Hit Girl added, "Hey Marcus, remind me why we can't beat up white collar criminals."

"They have better lawyers."

"That just means we can't leave any evidence," Spitfire said with a wicked grin.

Marcus shook his head as he got up and fetched a large wrapped box and brought it over to White Mage, "Merry Christmas."

She grinned eagerly as she took the package and tore into it. She tossed the lid aside and gasped, "Oh, Marcus..." She lifted a long white coat, with fur trimming around the cuffs and hood, and red accented stitching, "It's beautiful."

She immediately stood and tried it on, wrapping it around herself tightly and pulling up the hood so that it partially obscured her face, she smirked at Marcus, "So, I have to color coordinate my civies with my costume now? What am I? A Power Ranger?"

If Marcus was embarrassed he didn't show it, merely shrugging and saying, "The colors look good on you."

"Thank you," she said, and leaned over to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Get a room you two!" Hit Girl said, grinning from ear to ear.

White Mage turned her head to mock-glare at her, "YOU get a room."

Hit Girl closed her eyes and shrugged, then grabbed Kick-Ass' hand and puled him to his feet.

"Ignore her! You sit back down," Marcus ordered.

Hit Girl sighed exaggeratedly and plopped back down, right into Kick-Ass' lap.

Kick-Ass looked appropriately apologetic but made no attempt to remover her.

Long Shot suddenly yelped and everyone's head turned to see him looking flushed and Spitfire staring off at the ceiling and biting her lip with her hands clasped in her lap.

"So!" Col. Stars said as he claps his book shut, "Who want's some pie?"

After what was agreed upon to have been the best pie in the history of pie had been eaten and the crumbs fought over, the group started to drift off into their own separate activities.

Long Shot and Spitfire had volunteered to do the dishes, but at the moment they seemed to be getting more water on each other than on the dishes. Marcus isn't sure if he should trust them to actually clean up, but decides that, all things considered, he can. Or at least that he better be able to.

Col. Stars and The Destroyer are getting ready to watch It's a Wonderful Life. They ask him if he want's to join them. He says he might later.

He looks out on the back porch and sees Hit Girl and Kick-Ass, joined at the lips and otherwise trying to occupy the same space. His eye twitches.

"Hey!" he says, throwing open the porch door, "Just because I'm okay with you two together as a couple _in theory_, doesn't mean I'm not going to break your fucking legs if I catch you at it."

Kick-Ass, again, was the only one of the two who looked liked they'd been doing anything even remotely wrong, as Hit Girl just stepped in front of Kick-Ass her back to him and, hands on his hips, pushed him out into the backyard and out of the light while grinning from ear to ear.

It was a mild December, but it was still cold enough that he didn't think they'd be doing anything that'd make him follow through on his threat while outside at night. At least he hoped they wouldn't. And if they did he prayed he'd never know about it.

Back inside he went down to the basement where he found White Mage sitting behind the small bar there, pouring herself a drink. She poured one for him as well when she saw him come down the steps.

"Cheers and Merry Christmas," she said before gulping her drink down in one go.

Marcus smiled at her and drank his a bit slower while she poured herself a second.

"I have another gift for you, by the way," she said.

"Oh?"

"Mm-hmm. I think you'll like it," and with that she produced a small sprig of mistletoe, which she held just above her head, "You just have to come and get it."

Marcus set his drink down and stepped around the bar. White Mage put her back up against it. Marcus put his arms around her hips as she wrapped hers around his neck. Just as their lips touched, a commotion could be heard upstairs. They broke apart for just a moment and looked at the ceiling for a only a second before deciding to ignore it. But just as they resumed their kiss the door at the top of the stairs opened and Long Shot called down, "Come on you two! You're going to miss it!"

Marcus and White Mage exchange a questioning look before she shrugged and the two headed upstairs.

Long Shot was standing on the couch holding the remote over his head as The Destroyer tried to talk him into handing it over while simultaneously watching for a chance to snatch it from him. Kick-Ass and Hit Girl were leaning against the door looking on bemusedly. Col. Stars just sat in his chair looking resigned to watching whatever it was Long Shot was insisting they watch, "It's almost over anyway! You can go back to your movie in like, five minutes!"

The commercials ended just then, revealing the show to be "The Top 100 Christmas Videos", and the host was announcing the number one pick. How everyone should be able to guess what it is if they'd seen the last nintey-nine, despite how odd the source of the video was. And with well over a billion views of the video wherever it was posted online, it topped the list with ease.

And then the video played.

The picture faded in to reveal The Motherfucker sitting in the throne-like chair he always sat in when he made his videos. He wore his mask, but the smile on his face was easy enough to notice, "Merry Christmas everyone," he began. "I've been thinking long and hard about what I was going to do to celebrate this holiday. And I had some pretty spectacular ideas too, but none of them seemed appropriate. I made my grand debut on Easter, which celebrates rebirth and new begginings. Independence Day is about... well, celebrating independence, our revolution. Halloween, well," he spread his hands and smirked, "is Halloween."

He paused as he raised his index and tapped it against his nose, "But Christmas is about the coming of a savior. Peace on Earth and Goodwill Towards Men and all that –" the end of his sentence was censored, "It's the holiday that caused a ceasefire between the British and the German's in World War One for –'s sake. So, you must be sitting there, wondering how I could have possibly decided to celebrate this holiday. And this is it." There was a dramatic pause in which he sat up straight and folded his hands in his lap, "From Midnight to Midnight on December 25th... there will be no crimes committed in the city of New York. None. No muggings, no murders, no robberies, no bombings. Nothing. For all twenty-four hours of Christmas Day, the streets of New York will be safe. And if anyone breaks my decree, they will be... well, I'll just say it'll be unpleasant for them and let your imaginations come up with something," he smiled again and said, "So, Merry Christmas and – you all later."

And the video ended.

The group sat in silence for a minute as the credits for the special ended.

Marcus looked around the room, Long Shot and Spitfire where kissing on the couch, Kick-Ass and Hit Girl where embraced in silence, The Destroyer seemed to be deep in thought, and Col. Stars was praying. "Peace on Earth and indeed," Marcus said.

Then White Mage said, "And I have plenty of goodwill towards this man," as she took hold of his arm and pulled him towards the basement.


	12. Anniversary 2011 DaveMindy Humor

Genre: Humor/ Fourth Wall  
Character(s): Dave Mindy

* * *

At about seven in the evening in late August, Dave Lizewski padded through his house, dressed in only a t-shirt, sweatpants, and a pair of socks, preparing himself for a night free of crime-frighting, work, or girlfriends. The last one being as he didn't have one anymore. He set a bag of chips and a bowl of salsa on the coffee table, and was heading back to the kitchen for the two liter bottle of soda when the door bell rang.

Curious as to who would be coming by at this time that would ring the bell, he left the soda to wait and went to answer the door.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Mindy Maccready standing there. She was a fair bit back from the door, as if she stepped back on purpose so that the person who opened the door could get a good look at her. The first thing he noticed was that it looked as if she'd curled her hair, it'd always had a slight curl to it, mostly at the ends, but now it was definite. The second was that she was wearing a dress, which was unusual but not unheard of, and a light jacket. And third that she was wearing flats, not her usual sneakers. He looked back up to her eyes and she smiled at him and said, "Hey."

"Hey," he said, slightly perplexed about the whole thing, "What brings you here? And all dolled up."

She blushed slightly, "I thought we could go out and celebrate."

Now he was just confused, "Celebrate what?"

She smiled and her eyes lit up, "Our anniversary."

Dave's brow knit together as he tried to figure that out. Their anniversary? Anniversary of what? He'd known her for more than a year, and they hadn't been a team for a year yet... he stopped and counted the months, wondering if she really meant a semi-anniversary, but no, it'd only been five months, "Anniversary of what?"

"Of Precocious Crush."

Dave blinked, "Precocious.. what?"

"Precocious Crush. It's a romance fanfic about us, though it doesn't have nearly enough romance in it for my liking," she sad with a devilish grin.

He stared at her wondering if she'd finally gone completely nuts, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" She sounded genuinely confused, and maybe even a bit disappointed, "It's quite popular. Over two-hundred and forty-seven people are subscribed to it, and over two-hundred and sixteen people have marked it as a favorite of theirs and it's received over twelve-hundred reviews," She paused and amended, "The guy who writes it does kind of bribe people to review though, so that's not a very reliable measure of it's popularity." She perked up though, "But it has been recommended on websites like TvTropes and DarkLordPotter. And it's convinced people who hadn't even thought of us as a couple that we should be together and even spawned other stories based on it." She said the last bit with quite a bit of pride.

Dave stared at her, concerned for his friend's well being, "Mindy... what the fuck are you talking about?"

Mindy's face suddenly went blank and her eyes lost their focus. She blinked a few times and looked around confused as if she just realized where she was, "I...uh... what was I saying?"

"I have no idea. You were going on about some fanfic thing."

"I..what? You meant those stories people post on The Registry?"

Dave shrugged, "I guess."

"I... stopped looking at those a long time ago. There were way to many that looked to be thinly veiled pedo fantasies about me. Fucking freaks. If I ever find the guy who wrote about me taking it from Chris he's gonna be taking it up the ass from his own dick."

Oddly, this brought a smile to Dave's face, as she suddenly seemed back to her usual self. He paused for a moment as it occurred to him how fucked up that was.

"So..uh, anyway," she continued, plucking at her dress, "I seem to be all dressed up and have nowhere to go, so, uh... you want to...go out or something?"

Dave shook his head, this night had just been too weird, "Yeah, sure, why not? Just lemme go change"

* * *

_**Mako's** **Message:**__ So,__ this was...not much of a chapter... well it's a chapter, it's just not much of a _story_ so i won't be expecting any reviews. I hope it amused you all though, and if it sounded like I was tooting my own horn, well, I usually try to avoid doing so, but I think I can be allowed a little horn tooting on the one year anniversary of my most successful fic.  
_


	13. New Years Eve 2011 DaveMindy Romance

_****_Genre: Romance

Characters: Dave L., Mindy M.

_**Mako's Message: **Here we go again. Three Holidays in a week. Well, only three if you actually count the last chapter, but I do damnit!_

Anyway, it's New Years Eve. _Time to reflect on the past and plan for the future. A time for new beginnings. I'm resolving to be less of a bum and to make fewer typos._

_Also, I'm sorry that I haven't gotten any PC updates written. It's been a rough week for me. But I should have at least one for you no later than Tuesday. Until then, enjoy this and any of my other stories you haven't read(They're all pretty good, I assure you.)_

* * *

Thousands of lights lit up Times Square like it was high noon. Hundreds of people drank and danced and sang as they eagerly awaited midnight. Scattered amid the celebrators, and stationed around the edges of the square, were dozens of police officers.

In the alley's, buildings, and in a few cases even the rooftops, costumed heroes watched over all.

On one particular fire escape, Kick-Ass and Hit Girl stood waiting.

"There's no way he could resist this, right?"

"I doubt it. He loves causing chaos and what would be a better chance to do that than this?"

"But it's so obvious. The police are here in force, and then there's us."

"I don't think the cocky bastard really cares."

"So what do you think he's waiting for? Midnight?"

She shrugged, "Probably. That'd be the obvious thing."

He sighed, then after a moment said, "So, have you made any resolutions for the new year?"

"I-uh," She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before quickly looking away, "I'm still kinda working on my last one."

He smiled at her, "Really? You know you never told me what it was."

"Yeah, well, it was kind of stupid anyway."

"But you're still working on it," he asked with a slight chuckle.

"I don't give up," she said as she gripped the railing. She looked at him then back at the crowd, "What about you?"

"I think I'm going to try and catch up to you."

She grinned at him, "Then mine is to stay ahead of you."

He groaned, "You're a cruel woman."

"It's what I do."

And then the crowd began chanting, "TEN!"

"Here it comes."

"EIGHT!"

The two grabbed their ropes, ready to leap into action.

"SIX!"

"Ready?"

"For anything."

Their fists bumped together.

"TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As Auld Lang Syne began to play, and the numerous couples kissed, the two waited tensely.

"Nothing?"

Nothing.

Hit Girls' brow knitted in confusion. She was sure something was going to happen tonight, but what was he waiting for if it wasn't midnight? She looked at Kick-Ass and he seemed to be thinking just as hard as she as he stared down at the crowd.

She turned to him and was about say something, but he beat her too it, "Fuck it."

Dave reached out a hand and gripped Mindy by her chin, tilting her face up, then leaned in and kissed her.

Her eyes went wide with shock when his lips touched hers. His lips stayed closed and touched hers for only a second or two, too quick for her to recover from her shock. When he pulled away, her face was a bright red, "Wha-"

Dave seemed very nervous now, "It's New Years," he shrugged" Seemed a shame not to kiss someone, and it's not like we haven't before, so... don't think too much about it," he said as he turned away, "And if you tell _anyone _about that, I _will_ find a way to kick your ass."

With his back turned, he didn't see her raise her fingers to her lips, which smiled in a way that might have been called shy if it was done by anyone else, "I won't say a word."


	14. Valentines 2012 ToddMindy Romance

Genre: Romance/Friendship  
Characters: Todd, Mindy M./HitGirl, Dave L./Kick-Ass

_**Mako's Message:**Happy Valentine's Day to all you crazy love bird out there! And to everybody sitting home along reading fanfiction, doesn't this holiday suck? I hate it._

_Anyway, I just had so much fun with this chapter. So much fun I stayed up past 4am writing it(Try and guess where I started falling asleep. Hint: It's an odd numbered page.) I might even continue writing this in a seperate fic. It just gave me so many great ideas. Also I think I'm the first person to do this, surprisingly. Please correct me if I'm wrong, but until I am I shall declare my number one!_

_Enjoy!_

Edit: This is me hoping this will fix the problem with the italics.  


* * *

Todd stepped out of Atomic Comics as the lock clicked behind him. He looked around the street as he pulled his collar up to help ward off the cold. Stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets he headed across the street towards the, hopefully, vacant alley. It sucked that this was the quickest way home, but nine times out of ten it was worth it. He didn't have anything worth stealing on him tonight anyway, not even a bag of comics.

It sucked though. Usually if he hung around Atomic Comics this late it was because he was with his friends and would be making this walk with Dave, but seeing as this was Valentines Day they were both otherwise occupied. He didn't know how those two had manage to rise above their status' as Total Dorks and snag dates for the biggest date night of the year, three years in a row, leaving him both dateless and friendless for the night.

He'd thought that hanging out at the comic store like usual would make it feel like any other night, but it'd ended up backfiring horribly. Not only had it easily reminded him that he wasn't with his friends, it easily reminded him that he had no life as he was the only person there for more than a quick cup of coffee.

He jerked out of his thoughts when he realized he was about to run into someone. He quickly stepped aside and muttered a "Sorry," as he stepped around the man, only to be grabbed by his jacket and thrown against the wall.

"Empty your pockets. wallet, cash, phone, ipod, whatever you got drop it."

Todd wanted to cry with frustration, "I don't have anything man."

"Empty your pockets," the mugger growled.

Todd complied, turning out his pockets of both his jeans and jacket, revealing nothing but some lint, a paperclip, and a receipt for a doughnut from the other day.

The mugger didn't lift his head, keeping his eyes hidden behind the bill of his cap, but Todd could see him frown before he shoved him back against the wall and started frisking him, checking his jacket for inside pockets and then reaching around to check the back pockets of Todd's jeans.

"Hey fucknut, there are easier ways to cop a feel."

Todd and the mugger both turned their heads towards the voice only for the mugger's face to be met with two purple booted feet.

Every detail of the next two seconds were burned into Todd's memory as the most awesome thing to ever happen to him.

The mugger fell back, crying out in pain and anger, while Hit Girl, for it could be no one else, still in mid air, curled into a ball and somersaulted backwards, bringing her feet under her in time to land in a three point stance, one leg extended off to the side, fingertips of her right hand imprinting the shallow snow and her left hand lightly gripping the handle of a gun on the back of her belt and her bangs dangling in front of her eyes. She didn't move as she watched the mugger, who thrashed on the ground with hands covering his face and cursing.

Then she stood, removing her hand from the gun and flicking her hair out of her eyes with a toss of her head, "Stay down," she said, "I'll finish with you in a moment." Then she turned to Todd and said, "You okay? You're looking a little ruffled." and tugged his jacket back into place.

Todd was almost too stunned to speak, only managing to gasp out a meager, "`m okay."

Hit Girl looked like she was about to say something, but was stopped by the mugger getting back on his feet and lunging at Hit Girl with a knife.

She brushed the knife strike aside with her forearm then hit him under his chin with the palm of her other hand, setting him up for a spinning back kick to the gut which sent him sprawling to the ground. He lifted himself up off the ground and onto his hands an knees, sounding like he was trying to cough up his lungs. "I said stay down," Hit Girl told him.

Then the mugger got onto his feet again and sprinted away.

"Fine, have it your way," Hit Girl said as she pulled a gun and shot him once in the back before he'd even gone a dozen steps.

Todd jumped at the sound of the gun, plastering himself to the wall and then watching in shock and awe as blood soaked the muggers jacket.

"People are such assholes," she said as she put the gun away, "All he had to do was stay down. Is that so fucking hard? "

Todd considered responding, but he had a feeling she wasn't actually talking to him.

She turned back to him, "So you're in one piece? Did he get anything from you?"

Todd shook his head vigorously.

"Good." She paused, as if considering saying something else, but settled for, "Well, I'll be on my way then," and she turned and headed back the way she'd, presumably, come from.

Todd watched her go, feeling like he'd just seen a unicorn.

Then, just before she stepped around a corner he realized something. She was here. As in, RIGHT HERE. Where he could _talk_ to her. And stuff.

"I think you're awesome!"

She stopped at that, then turned and looked over her shoulder to smile at him, "Thanks."

"I think you're, like, the most amazing thing ever."

She turned to face him after that, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face, "Go on."

"You're my favorite super hero of all time. Real or fictional."

She grinned widely at him, "Well don't you know how to flatter a girl."

"You're beautiful."

She blinked. Her smile fell away. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head, laughing quietly to herself before looking back at him with slight smile, "Now what would your girlfriend say if she heard you talking like that."

Todd didn't even think about his response, "I don't have a girlfriend."

Hit Girl eyed him suspiciously, "Then what are you doing out this late on Valentine's Day?"

Suddenly feeling stupid, he hesitantly said, "I-uh-I was just killing time. Ya know, at the-uh- comic shop."

A wicked grin crept on to her face, "Wow. Spending Valentine's Day alone at a comic shop? You must be a total geek."

Todd suddenly found the footprints in the snow immensely interesting.

"Any more of a geek and I bet you'd be running around the city dressed like a superhero."

Todd suddenly looked up at her, a hesitant smile on his face.

She looked him over then said, "You want to go get a coffee?"

Todd's brain crashed.

While he was furiously trying to reboot it, Hit Girls previous swagger seemed to melt away, "I-uh... I guess I'll take your silence as a 'no'." she brushed a few stray strands of hair from her eyes, "So, goodnight. And stay away from dark alleys. And stuff," she said, then started to turn away.

"No! Wait!" Todd swallowed, "I mean-"

Hit Girl looked at him with her head tilted to the side.

"Did... Are you.. asking..."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm asking if you want to go get some coffee with me."

"I'd love to."

She smiled, then with a jerk of her head said, "C'mon, my car is this way."

For Todd the next few blocks were surreal. Here he was, the dorkiest of the dorks, walking down the street with Hit Girl. Not only was he walking with her, not following mind you, walking _with_ her, he was walking with her to her car, so they could go get coffee together. And talk. Probably. About what, he didn't know, but he didn't really care; he was going out with Hit Girl. Possibly.

He stopped as she disabled the alarm, and some other sort of security that he was only aware of because there was a sort of hum he hadn't noticed until it was gone, and it was gone at the same time Hit Girl remotely unlocked the doors.

She opened her door and stopped halfway in, looking at him curiously, "Well, you coming?"

Todd looked around nervously for a moment before asking, "Where's Kick-Ass?"

She rolled her eyes, "He had a date. I'm flying solo tonight."

"Oh..."

"So you getting in the car or are you pussying out?"

He hurriedly got into the car.

As he buckled in, she started the car up and the radio came on, "_I don't wanna be angry no more, you know I could never stand for this, so when you tell me that you love me, know for sure I don't wanna be lonely anymore._" She grimaced and changed the station, "_Every night, every day, you just push me away, tell me what should I do, to get next to you, next to you._" and changed it again, "_My girls in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you,_" and again, "_I'll find someone like you, "_ she cried out in frustration as she switched it again, "_Everytime we touch I ge-_" she practically punched the button to turn the radio off. Todd was surprised she didn't break the stereo.

"Fuck it. No music."

Todd tried to hold it back, but the whole scenario was just too funny and then one laugh escaped his lips. Hit Girl looked over at him, and he tried to stop, he really did, but then she giggled, and then he couldn't stop himself from laughing at all and she joined him until it finally ended with her pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes and gasping out, "Oh god, that was pathetic." She shook her head and then looked at him, "You ready to go?"

He laughed once more and tried to turn it into a cough before saying, "Yeah-" in a voice that cracked, then in a deeper voice than he usually used said, "Yeah, let's get going."

She giggled again as she pulled out and headed down the road.

The ride was spent in not-uncomfortable silence. The radio debacle seemed to have released a fair bit of tension, but neither seemed sure of just what to say."

Finally, Todd asked, "So, where are we going?"

"It's just this diner. They encourage heroes to eat there," then added with a shrug, "We get a twenty percent discount."

They went another block before she said, "Oh sweet, there's a spot right in front of it." She parked the car and as they got out he heard her remotely lock the doors and turn the alarm on, as well as the return of that barely noticeable hum.

As they walked into the diner, Todd suddenly felt ridiculously self conscious as all eyes turned on him. He could hear them all thinking, "Who's this guy with Hit Girl."

As they walked up to the counter he heard someone mutter, "Too skinny."

A woman behind the counter, who Todd guessed was in her thirties, greeted Hit Girl, "Hey sweetheart, you want the usual?"

"Yes, thank you."

Then she looked at Todd, flicking her eyes back to Hit Girl before asking him, "And what'll you have sir?"

"Uhm..."

"Coffee." Hit Girl ordered for him, "For now."

"Decaf, please."

The woman chuckled like he'd made a joke, "Sure thing."

"We'll be in a booth."

"Sure thing honey."

As they walked towards the back, Todd could still feel eyes on him, "So, I guess you come here a lot?"

She shrugged, "Not a lot, really. Whenever we're in the area."

"'we' as in you and Kick-Ass?" he asked as they settled into the booth, Hit Girl with her back to the wall, facing the rest of the diner.

"Yeah," she said nodding exaggeratedly, "I don't usually go around with anyone else."

Todd's nerves were catching up with him, "So, uh- Are you two, like... together?"

"You're asking me if I'm dating Kick-Ass?"

Todd backpedaled, "Sorry, too personal, shouldn't have asked."

She shook her head, "No, it's okay. We're not dating. I'm totally single." she said the last bit with a smile.

"Oh" he couldn't help smiling a bit himself, "Cool."

Todd thought she blushed a bit, but it was probably just a trick of the light.

The woman from before came up then, "Coffee, black, with banana fosters french toast, and a decaf coffee, black." she said as she set their order down in front of them, "Anything else?"

Hit Girl smiled up at her, "That'll be it Leah, for now at least. Thanks," then proceeded to start ripping open sugar packets.

"No problem dearie, have a good night."

As Todd watched her dump her fourth packet of sugar into her coffee, Hit Girl looked up and asked, "Did you want some? Speak now or I'm gonna use them all."

He smiled, "I'll take a couple."

She slid two across the table to him then tore the rest of them open at once and poured them all in her coffee and began to stir it up.

"It's funny," Todd said, "I figured you'd be more into health food."

"Oh, I eat better than this most of the time. This is just for short term energy. Keep me buzzing through the rest of the night. Besides, it's delicious. Here, have some," and with that she cut a piece off and offered it to him on her fork.

"I- uh, I dunno."

"Oh don't be a pussy," she said, pushing the dripping piece of french toast closer to his mouth, "Eat it."

Todd opened his mouth and she pushed the food into his mouth. As he chewed the bite she'd given him, she tried, and failed, to hide her grin by staring down at her plate as she cut herself a piece. "So, how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

Todd stopped drinking his coffee, "I... guess I'm just too much of a geek. Comic's are my big thing and girls aren't really interested in comics"

"Oh? Who says?"

"Well, okay, so, what do you think of this whole thing with the new spider-man for the ultimate line?"

Hit Girl snorted, "It's fucking stupid. He's Spider-Man in name only. The character is completely different. They should have just created a new hero."

"Now, see, I was thinking that-" And for the next half hour comic talk that was indecipherable to the rest of the patrons drifted from the back booth.

Neither really noticed it, but as they talked they became more animated, and had started leaning in closer and closer to each other. Todd only became aware of just how close they were when Hit Girls eyes suddenly snapped to a a man sitting at the counter, flashing with rage. She hurled a knife that Todd had no idea when she'd grabbed into the counter next to him as she bolted from the booth and grabbed the man, " Shut your fucking mouth! You don't even know how old I am! Don't talk shit about what you don't know fuck about douche!" then slammed him against the counter. "C'mon Todd, let's get out of here."

Todd didn't know what to say and just scrambled out of the booth and followed her back out to the car. When he got in she said, "I wanna go shoot some stuff. You wanna go shoot some stuff? Let's go shoot some stuff." and with that she pulled the car out and sped off.

As they hurtled down the street, Todd finally found some words, "Uh, what was all that about? Back at the diner?"

Her lips curled back in a snarl, "That fuckmaggot kept staring at us, then I saw him call you a pedo."

"Oh."

A few minutes past before he said, "Thanks. I guess."

She shook her head, "It just pisses me off. There are just sick fucks out there who can't imagine that anyone would want to hang out with me for any other reason than to try and get into my pants. It's disgusting and pisses me off."

"And they don't even know how old you are."

"Exactly! There are plenty of adult women with my height and figure, why they just assume I'm a child is beyond me."

Another few minutes passed in silence before he asked, "So... how old _are_ you?"

Her eyes flicked between him and the road for a minute before she finally said, "Not telling."

"Over eighteen?"

She chewed on her lip for a moment before saying, "No."

"Oh, well, that just makes you even more awesome then."

She turned and smiled broadly at him before turning back to the road.

Where she was taking them turned out to be a burned out warehouse that still smelled like charcoal. The roof had fallen in, allowing the moonlight to bathe the interior, which was covered in glittering snow and ice.

"Do I know how to pick `em or what?" she said as they took it all in.

"This is totally awesome."

Hit Girl rummaged around in the debris for a few moment before crying out, "Aha!" and standing in a picture perfect "Item Get" pose with a dirty and frost covered hubcap.

Todd laughed as she walked over with it, "What're you doing with that?"

"I told you we were gonna shoot stuff," and with that she tossed it into the air and drew her pistol, firing eight rapid shots, each hitting it's mark and sending the hubcap spinning off in a different direction.

"Your turn." she said, handing him a second pistol. She walked over and retrieved their bullet ridden target, "Ready?"

"Uh... I guess."

"Alright, Pull!" and she tossed the hupcap high into the air.

Todd fired once and flinched terribly, only managing one more shot before the hubcap hit the ground. Both missed horribly.

Hit Girl looked thoughtful as she watched the hupcap hit the ground and bounce across the floor a few times before it rolled into a corner. "Maybe I should teach you to shoot first."

"That might help, yeah."

She retrieved the hubcap and then found a broken piece of charred wood which she broke in half and managed to use to draw a target onto the hubcap. She propped up their makeshift target and then headed over to Todd. She asked him to kneel down so she could help him better, as she couldn't really see how he was aiming or correct it properly when his arms where above her head.

With him down on one knee, she stood behind him with her arms around him, helping him to adjust how he held his arms and showing him how he should brace for the recoil without throwing off his aim. Then when she was satisfied, she let go of him and told him to take the shot.

Dead center.

"Woo!"

"Fun isn't it?" Hit Girl grinned at him.

"That was awesome!"

She leaned back against a wall, "Well, finish off the clip, see how many times you can do it."

Todd nodded and turned back to the target. His next shot missed it completely. The next one winged the edge of it, the one after that was a solid hit to the middle ring. The last two hit the bullseye.

"Woo!" Hit Girl cried out for him.

"Fuck yeah! That was awesome!"

"You did great for a beginner. I'd say you're a natural at this."

"Thanks." he said, grinning from ear to ear, "Can we-" but whatever he was going to ask if they could do was cut off by a massive yawn. "Ah. Sorry." he said and started staring at his shoes.

She laughed, "It's okay. It's pretty late for you anyway, isn't it? I should probably get you home."

"Oh no, please, let's stay out a little longer."

She shook her head, "No. I should get back to patrolling before the bars close. It's time for us to call an end to this."

"Damn. Guess I had to wake up from this dream sooner or later."

She smiled softly at him, "All good things must come to an end."

He sighed, "Alright. Guess I don't really have a choice in the matter."

"Fuck yeah you don't. You're totally my bitch."

Todd snorted as they walked back to the car.

The ride back to his neighborhood was a quiet one, as he spent the entire trip trying recall and burn every moment of that night into his brain so that he would never, ever, forget any of it.

"Is this close enough?" Her voice brought him back to reality.

"What?"

"Is this close enough to your house?"

Todd looked around, trying to figure out where he was, "Uh... yeah. I live just a couple blocks from here."

"Then I guess this is where we part ways. It's been fun Todd."

He smiled sadly, "Yeah. Thanks for a great night. And for saving my ass."

She laughed, "No problem man."

"Well, goodbye then," and he started to get out of the car.

"What the hell dude,"

He turned back to her, "What?"

"You go out with a girl on valentine's day and you don't even TRY to kiss her ?"

Todd blinked in confusion. Was she asking him to kiss her? Rebuking him for not trying certainly, but did she want him to? Her face held no answers, she just looked back him with this taunting smile. He sat back in the car and started to lean in towards her, then stopped. She looked back at him, no longer taunting him. Her smile was soft, expectant even.

He leaned in all the way, and she leaned in to meet him.

When their lips touched it was the best damn thing he'd ever experienced in his entire time of doing anything. They kissed again, and it was even better, if that was possible, and then a third time. And then she put a hand on his chest, "Time for you to go home."

She had exhaled the words more than spoken them. It made him want to kiss her again even more, but he knew he shouldn't push his luck if she was, essentially, telling him to stop, "Oh. Right. Okay."

"Goodnight." He voice was strong that time, not to be disobeyed.

"Goodnight," he said and climbed out of the car. As soon as he shut the door she sped off, leaving him to walk home at the end of the best night of his life.

.oOo.

Mindy walked down the hall toward Dave's apartment, her costume in the bag over her shoulder. The door wasn't locked, so she entered without knocking. She saw Dave sitting on the couch, as the television showed a young, blood soaked, girl kissing a young, shell-shocked, boy. She liked that movie.

She went into the kitchen, past a garbage can containing a jacket soaked in fake blood, and took a bottle of water out of the fridge before going back to the living room and curling up on the couch next to Dave.

"So, how was your date with Todd?" he asked.

She shrugged as she opened the bottle, "It was nice, I guess." She sat watching the movie for a moment before adding, "I kissed him."

"You did?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Was it a good kiss?"

She laughed a little, "I don't really have anything to compare it to, but yeah, I liked it."

"So, do you think you'd like to do it again?"

She shrugged again, "It was nice. We had fun. But I dunno. Might be best to just leave it at that. If we actually started dating he could get in trouble, and I'd have to tell him who I am, eventually, and the fewer people who know that the better."

"True."

"It would be nice though, to have someone to just go out with and have fun. Take the edge off."

"I know what you mean."

"It's just, ya know, anyone we'd date would be a target if anyone were to find out about it."

"The perils of being a super hero."

"Mm-hmm."

"So what're you going to do?"

"Probably nothing."

Dave nodded and put his arm behind the back of the couch.

Mindy slid over a bit and curled up against him.

Neither stayed awake long enough to see the movie end.


	15. St Patrick's 2012 MindyDave Humor

_****_Genre: Humor

Characters: Mindy M., Dave L.

_**Mako's Message: **Happy Saint Patricks's Day! Are you all wearing green? You better be..._

_Anyway, I wasn't going to do anything for St. Patrick's Day becuase I didn't have any decent ideas...but then I was struck by divine inspiration at the last minute and here we are. I hope you all enjoy it(I know TorontoBatFan will, he begs me to do stuff like this all the time.) and have a happy St. Patrick's Day! Drink responsibly.(or not at all if you're under 21...or whatever the legal age is wherever you live)_

* * *

"Are we really doing this again?" The aggravation in Hit Girl's voice was obvious.

Kick-Ass couldn't help smirking, "I don't mind him so much. He's...festive."

Hit Girl's eyes flicked from the short man, dressed like a stereotypical leprechaun(complete with red hair and beard, green top-hat with shamrock in band, green tail and waistcoat, stripped leggings, and buckled shoes) who was spray painting a shamrock on the front window of a store that showed no other signs of green, to briefly glare at her partner,"You would," she said, "But he's a pain in my ass and if he shoots me with paintballs again I'm gonna kill the fucker."

It took all of his willpower not to laugh as Kick-Ass remembered their first encounter with The Lucky Leprechaun...

"_Hey Lassie, yeh aren't wearing green," came the lilting, Irish accented, voice._

_With out bothering to turn towards the man who'd addressed her, Hit Girl said, "No, I'm not."_

"_But it's Saint Patrick's Day! It's bad luck not to wear green!"_

_She sighed, "I'm not changing my costume just for a stupid holiday."_

"_Don't worry, I can help yeh with that."_

_Kick-Ass had just started to turn his head when he heard the "Fopfopfop!" of the compressed air gun and thus was just in time to witness the look of shock and outrage as three green paintballs exploded against the back of Git Girl's head and shoulders._

_She whirled on her attacker eyes twitching with rage and her lips pulled into a snarl, only for her expression to instantly fall into one of bewilderment. _

_Not only was the man shorter than her, but he was dressed as a leprechaun and doing a vulgar little shimmy while waving a paintball gun and laughing maniacally. Then, before Hit Girl could recover, he flipped her the bird then turned and ran off, still laughing._

_Hit Girl immediately snapped out of it and sprinted off in pursuit shouting threats and profanities._

_They'd caught him, but the chase he'd lead them on lasted long enough to further piss her off. Even the genuine thanks of the police officers they'd turn him over to(as they'd been after him themselves after numerous reports of assault and vandalism) hadn't been able to improve her mood._

_Dave had had to work some serious magic that night._

"Well, at least we found him before he found you this time."

"Oh, and it's going to be sweet getting the drop on his midget ass."

Dave smirked, perhaps if he'd actually _been_ a dwarf he wouldn't have caused so much trouble for them the past few years. As it stood, he was perfectly in proportion and, even at a mere five feet tall, very fast and had not yet failed to lead them on a merry chase around New York.

The two moved in on their quarry, but just before they would have had him cornered, he spotted them and turned and ran, leaping up onto a car and whirling on them, paintball gun pointed directly at Hit Girl.

"Don't you fucking dare!" she screamed at him.

"Ah ah ah, I see you still haven't learned yeh lesson lassie," he said, complete with wagging finger.

"YOU'RE the one who hasn't learned their lesson shit head! Now come quietly and _maybe _Iwon't break anything of yours before we turn you in."

"Hmm," he said tapping his finger on his lips, "tempting...but I think not!" and he opened fire.

This year however, Hit Girl had come prepared. As soon as he'd raised the gun to her again she'd whipped out a compact umbrella from her utility belt, popping it open just in time to shield her from the barrage of paintballs, "HA!" she cried victoriously after the last impact, peering over the umbrella, "Looks li-" and her eyes widened in horror as she spotted the water balloon, just before it burst against Kick-Ass' outstretched hands, drenching her in green paint.

She trembled with rage as her hand jerkily reached over her shoulder for the staff on her back...

.oOo.

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" the young officer asked his superior as they watched as Kick-Ass restrained Hit Girl, who was screaming profanities at the top of her lungs and still flailing with her twin swords at the man who still stood on top of a car, pointing at her and laughing hysterically.

"Are you kidding?" Sargent Marcus Williams asked, smiling into his coffee, "Entertainment like this only comes around once a year."


	16. Easter 2012 Kimberly Family

_**Genre:** Family_

_**Characters: **Kimberly Lizewski  
_

_**Mako's Message: **Once again it seems that I can only write while in a state of last minute panic. I didn't even know what I was going to do until sometime after midnight. (I saved the final copy of this story at 5:12am EST) That said, I am out of my MIND with exhaustion right now_ _and I really can't think of anything Holiday related for this bloggy post thing..._

_But have a happy holiday if you celebrate it, and have a great day anyway if you don't_.

* * *

For as long as she could remember, the Easter Bunny brought Kimberly a basket of treats each year. Chocolate eggs, some solid, some full of marshmallow, peanut butter, caramel, or vanilla cream, jelly beans, sugar covered marshmallow chicks, and of course a solid chocolate bunny the size of her head.

When Amanda came along the Bunny brought her a basket of treats too, but they weren't as good as hers. She was just a baby after all.

Three years ago however, The Bunny wouldn't give her the basket. Every time she tried reach for it he'd slap her hand away or just snatch the basket up altogether. Amanda got her basket though. Now she was kind of ashamed of it, but back then the confusion, frustration, and general unfairness of it all had driven her to tears and she'd sat on the living room floor and cried until her father had come downstairs and held her and stroked her hair and talked Amanda into sharing some of her candy.

The year after that, she'd been cautious. Sneaky even. But The Bunny was always able to block her or take the basket from her reach. This year didn't end in tears however. She was not going to let The Bunny leave with her basket again. She punched The Bunny.

She tried to at least.

The Bunny proved to be a good fighter, and even though she'd been getting training from her parents since she was three she was barely able to lay a finger on the fluffy tailed bastard. She tried though, she tried as hard as she could, all the while her sister sat and giggled as she'd struggled to claim her basket.

Finally, The Bunny left, but not before tossing her one chocolate egg. A coconut filled chocolate egg.

She hated coconut.

She vowed that next year, the long eared, buck toothed, frizzy tailed rat was going down and going down hard.

She snuck out of her window and crept around to the back yard and up to back door. The Bunny was standing in the living room, waiting for her to come downstairs and attempt to claim her basket. The basket was in between the bunny and the door though, and his back was to the door. She seriously considered jumping him from behind, but she decided that she wanted her basket more. Once she had secured it, she could go back and kick his fluffy white ass back to wonderland or wherever the hell he came from.

She was quite sure the door hadn't made any noise when she'd opened it, yet just as her fingers were about to close on the handle of her basket, The Bunny back kicked her and sent her flying out through the door and tumbling across the porch. He'd stepped out after her, wagging his finger at her.

She snarled and lunged at him, but was not nearly as enraged as she appeared and easily ducked under the punch thrown at her and managed to land a solid punch to his stomach. The Bunny wasn't too fazed by this however and brought his knee up to hit her in the face, knocking her back and to the ground again.

Kimberly flipped back onto her feet and wiped the blood from her nose before going back on the offensive. The fight was not nearly as one sided as it had been in the past and she managed to land a few solid blows. However, they didn't seem to do much damage and she receiving two or three blows for every one she landed and the furry bastard hit _hard_.

Eventually though, beaten, bruised, and unable to stand, The Bunny left with her basket yet again.

However, that time he'd left a solid chocolate bunny that was as big as her head.

This year though, as she descended the stairs, she knew would be different. She'd theorized, hoped, and prayed, and when she walked into the living room to see her younger sister on the verge of throwing a massive rage fit as The Bunny held her basket out of her reach, Kimberly knew she'd have an ally.

She stepped into the room and the bunny turned his head to look at her as she settled into a combat stance, "So, I think it's time I got myself a lucky rabbit's foot."

.oOo.

Later, a sweaty and winded Mindy Macready-Lizewski climbed through her bedroom window, pulled the rabbit head off and dropped it onto the floor and then barely managed to get the suit half unzipped before she collapsed on her bed..

Dave poked his head into the room just to see if she was back before heading downstairs, but after seeing her laying on the bed he slipped all the way in, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she panted, "This suit is just NOT meant for fighting."

Dave sat down beside her and said, "Well, I've been saying for the last couple of years we could just get a custom suit made."

She shook her head, "No, this is my handicap. I actually had to go all out against both of them."

"So did they-"

"No, they didn't get their baskets. I left them both a chocolate cream egg and some jelly beans though."

Dave smiled, "Think they'll get them next year?"

Mindy shrugged, "Maybe." She then pulled herself into a sitting position, "Help me out of this so I can get downstairs fast."

Dave grinned at her, "You haven't had to ask me to get you out of your clothes for over a decade"

Mindy rolled her eyes even though she still very much enjoyed the flirtatious comments, "Not now, can't let the girls get suspicious."

Dave laughed silently to himself, "I know I know. Now stand up and let's get you out of that costume."

.oOo.

Dave and Mindy could hear the girls planning strategies for next easter as they walked down the steps. Mindy tried very hard to not pay attention, but gave up after she decided that the odds that both she and the girls would remember what they discussed today a year later were pretty fucking slim.

"So, did you get him this time?"

"We almost did!"

"Yeah, that stupid rabbit is gonna get it next year."

Mindy couldn't help but smile at her children, even thought she thought, _"Yeah, sure 'he' will."_

"So what'd he leave you this time?" Dave asked them.

"We both got a chocolate egg with chocolate filling."

"And Jelly beans!"

"Wow. That's pretty good."

"Yup!"

"I wish you too wouldn't sleep in so late on sundays," Kimberly groused, "Either one of you could kick his ass."

"Hey," Mindy said, "We've been over this. The Easter Bunny is something for kids to handle. Your father and I both had to do it ourselves when we were your age."

Kimberly sighed, "I know. And Dad didn't even have anyone to teach him how to fight. I don't know how he managed to best him."

"I set traps."

Mindy elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look that clearly said, "Don't give them ideas." Then she said, "Still, with your sisters help you've done better than you have in years right?"

"Yeah."

"And you at least got _some_ candy this year didn't you Amanda? The first year Kim had to fight for it she didn't get any."

Amanda suddenly looked up and thought about this, then jumped up and hugged her sister, "Thanks Kim. Happy Easter."

"Happy Easter"


	17. Mothers 2012 DaveMindy HumorRomance

_**Genre:** Humor/Romance**  
**_

_**Characters: **Dave L., Mindy M.  
_

_**Mako's Message:** Mother's are some of the most important people in the world, if not _the_ most important people. Sometimes you don't realize how important they are until they're gone. Actually, usually you don't. So make sure you show them your appreciation. So whether they were a saint among women or a raging bitch, make sure you tell them you love them, even if it's just this one day a year. _

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out."

"You've been saying that for the last half hour"

"And you'll find out."

"God I hate you sometimes."

"I know you do. You'll get over it."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll find out."

"Argh!"

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging, you almost hit me!"

"That was the point!"

"Ahahahahahahahahahah!"

"Damnit where did you go?"

"Come find me."

"You son of a bi-Ah! What the fuck!"

"Yeah, you might want to be careful."

"Where are we?"

"You'll find out."

"Douche."

"Trust me?"

"...fine."

"Follow my voice, and be careful."

"Ugh. Fine."

"..."

"Do I get a hint?"

"Polo."

"Are you serious?"

"Polo."

"..."

"Polo."

"Marco."

"Polo."

"Marco."

"Polo."

"Stop walking away you asshole!"

"Polo."

"...better keep walking..."

"Here."

"Like Here here?"

"Yeah, take it off."

"Finally!" Mindy pulled off the blindfold and found that she was standing in a field full of stones of varying sizes and shapes with names and dates carved into them, "I hate graveyards. Why are we here?"

Dave gestured to the gravestones, "Take a look."

"What am I supposed to-" one of the stones suddenly caught her attention, "Alice-This is your Mom's grave?"

Dave almost smiles as he nods his head, "Yeah. I thought it was time to introduce you."

"I-" but what Mindy was Dave didn't find out, because she just stood there opening and shutting her mouth without forming any words.

Dave knelt in front of his Mother's grave, "Hey Mom. Sorry it's been awhile since I last came to visit. I've been kept pretty busy." He looked over at Mindy and smiled then looked back at the grave, "I've talked to you about her, but I thought it was time you finally met her."

Dave held out his hand to Mindy, who, after a moment's hesitation, took it and knelt down beside him. "This is Mindy, my girlfriend."

"Uh, hello...Mrs. Lizewski," Mindy said awkwardly. On one hand she thought talking to a grave was ridiculous, but on the other, she couldn't help feeling overwhelmed by Dave wanting to introduce her to his Mother despite her being dead for several years.

"She's usually more eloquent."

Mindy elbowed him in the spleen.

"That's normal though."

"Hey!" and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Like I said. I've grown used to it though."

"Oh my god, shut up! You're making me sound abusive in front of your Mom!" She shoved him over and started speaking quickly, "I swear he's making it sound worse than it is. I'd never hurt your son...maliciously. I love him and I have for years and I'd never do anything to lo-what the hell is so funny?" she spat at Dave, who was laying on his side, grinning from ear to ear and shaking with silent laughter."

"You. Desperately trying to explain yourself to a dead woman."

"I-" Mindy shut her mouth and looked down at the ground, then back up at Dave, "You were taking this so seriously. And then...okay shut up." she said as her cheeks turned a bright red.

Dave sat up and put his arm around her as they knelt in front of the grave, "You should let yourself blush more. You look adorable when you do."

Mindy turned her head, flicking her hair in his face and put her nose to the sky, "I don't want to be adorable...besides, you only like it so much because it's so rare for me to do it."

"Maybe," he said and kissed her behind the ear.

Dave then turned back to the grave and said, "Mindy's been in my life for a long time now, and I think she's going to be in my life for a long time to come. I don't think I'll make it official for a few more years though. Let her finish school and all that. No need to cause a scene by marrying her while she's still in high-school, we're already playing with fire as it is."

Dave noticed Mindy had gone unusually quiet and turned to see her staring back at him with a look of shock and rage. She shoved him hard, sending him sprawling across the grass. She leapt on top of him and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up and said, "Fuck everybody else! Fuck causing a scene! If you want to marry me, marry me! I don't care about causing a scene! I don't care about anyone else! In four years I never thought about anyone else and I want to be the only girl for you and I want to flaunt it! I want a ring that says, 'He's mine, bitch, so back off or I'll cut your tits off!'" shaking him with every sentence.

Dave grinned and turned to look at the grave, "I told you she was eloquent."

Mindy's face rapidly changed to horror, then embarrassment, then back to rage as her hands moved from his shirt to his neck and started to squeeze, "Stop making me look bad in front of your Mom!"

Dave wrapped her hair around his fingers and rolled over, pinning her to the ground and pressing his mouth to hers. Mindy went limp as a whimper of pleasure fought it's way out from between their lips.

Dave broke the kiss after a moment, leaving her flushed and gasping on the grass, "Sorry about that. It's just that with her, the direct approach is usually the best approach."

"Ass."

"Anyway, I just wanted to introduce you to your future daughter-in-law. I hope you approve, since Dad already treats her like family anyway." The two of them sat in silence for a moment before Dave said, "Could you head back to the car? I'll catch up in a second, I just want a minute alone with her."

Mindy smiled and nodded as she stood up, patting him on the shoulder before she started walking away.

Dave watched her until she was a few rows away then turned back to his Mother's grave, "So. That's Mindy. I hope you can see why I love her. If you can't, I assure you she's really a great girl. I wish you could have met her for real. And I know she's young, but I assure you I kept my hands off of her as long as I could. If you could've met her you would understand." He picked at the grass for a moment before looking up and saying, "You know, it's shit like this that really makes me miss you. You missed my first girlfriend. You never even got to see the girl I plan to spend the rest of my life with. You won't see your grandkids." he looked everywhere but at the grave before finally saying, "I miss you Mom. I really do. I hope your watching and I hope I'm making you proud," and with that he stood up and quickly caught up with Mindy. Lightly bumping into her he said, "So, it is Mother's Day. Would you like to visit your mother?"

Mindy came to an abrupt stop and stared at Dave for a second then fell into step with him again, "I-I don't even know where she is."

Dave looked at her out of the corner of his eye for a second before saying, "I do."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I-uh-asked Marcus."

Mindy thought about it for a moment before shaking her head, "No. I don't think so. I...I don't feel ready to do that."

Dave nodded his head in understanding.

They walked on in silence for a dozen feet or so before Mindy finally said, "Were you serious about what you said back there? About wanting to marry me?"

As his answer, Dave reached into his jacket pocket and, without breaking his stride or even making eye contact, pulled out a small, black, velvet box and held it our for her to see.

Mindy gasped, "Is that really-"

"Yeah," Dave interrupted and put the box back in his pocket.

"Hey wait!" Mindy shouted as she snatched at the box. "Lemme see!"

"No."

"Oh come on!" she said as she shoved herself against him and started fishing around in his pocket.

Dave pulled his hand out, still holding the box, and held it over his head, "No."

"Gimmie!" she said leaping up and swiping at the box.

Dave danced away, "Nope."

"Please?" Mindy said, giving chase, "I wanna see!"

"You'll just have to wait."

"I told you I don't want to wait!" and she kicked him in the shins.

Dave ignored the blow, "Well if you want this ring you're going to have to."

"Pleeeeeaaasssssssse?" she said, clinging to his jacket and letting her feet drag behind her.

"Maybe, if you're good, I'll let you try it on for a bit. But I really don't want to ruin the surprise so you'll have to be _really_ good."

She jumped up and gave him a peck on the mouth, "I'll be the best girlfriend ever."

* * *

_**Mako's Message Again:** This kind of turned into more of a Dave/Mindy fluff piece than a Mothers day story. I knew i wanted them at Dave's Mother's grave, but after that I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I didn't even know _when_ I wanted this to happen, so I toyed with the idea of having Mindy tell Dave she was pregnant, or Dave actually proposing to Mindy...which kinda happened, but like their relationship it's not really an official thing yet._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. See you next holiday.  
_


	18. Memorial 2012 DaveMindy General

_****Characters: Dave L., Mindy M._

_Genre: General  
_

_**Mako's Message:** Mmm... Memorial Day is a day when we're supposed to reflect on all those who gave up their lives fighting for this country. Be sure to remember that when you're doing whatever it is you're doing today. But most of all, remember to keep fighting for what you believe is right._

* * *

At fifteen and twenty years old, they both knew that public displays of affection were a bad idea.

They just had different ideas of what a "public display of affection" was.

Dave felt that putting an arm around her shoulder or waist was innocent enough, Mindy, on the other hand, seemed to think that anything but crawling into his lap and kissing him senseless was fair game. But he'd gotten used to it, figuring that "suspicious" was fine, as long they didn't do anything that people would have to assume was illegal. He stuck to just putting an arm around her though, not wanting to encourage her to push the boundaries more than she already did.

And so it was that they walked down the street towards a small park with his arm around her and she pressing into him like a very happy kitten.

The park in question was the result of an effort by the local businesses to encourage people to come to the area and stay there longer. A building that had remained vacant for far too long had been purchased and demolished and turned into a small park, the center of which was a modest fountain. It was also a recent development, and this was their first visit to it.

"So. What do you think?" Dave asked as he sat down on one of the parks benches with Mindy beside him.

Mindy looked around and shrugged, "It's nice. I guess. I don't think it will actually bring in business though."

Dave raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you don't?"

Mindy shook her head, "It's just a little park. I can't see people coming here because of it, let alone spending more money."

Dave smirked, "We did."

Mindy suddenly frowned.

"And right now I'm thinking a slushie would be pretty good."

Mindy's frown turned into a scowl as he could tell a mental battle was being waged. Finally she said, "I suppose it might work. A little. But I don't think it'll be noticeable."

Dave shrugged and pointed out the paving stones of the path through the park, "Did you know Justice Forever bought a stone?"

Mindy perked up, "They did? Why didn't I know about this?"

Dave smirked, "Because you slept through that meeting. After we voted on it we just never brought it up again."

Mindy looked furiously embarrassed, "I do NOT sleep through meetings."

Dave laughed, "You sleep through meetings all the time. We've gotten used to it."

Mindy looked about to object again, but he nudged her and said, "Why don't you go see if you can find it? See if you recognize any other names."

Mindy looked at him like she had a feeling she was being set up, but got up, slowly, and started walking around the park, reading the names on the stones.

It didn't take her long to find Justice Forever's stone, it was one of the bigger ones after all. Most of the stones that made up the path had the names of the local business that started the project, but there was the occasional nonprofit organization like Justice Forever. The bricks around the fountain however where were the individual or private contributors had their names. Mindy spotted one in particular and stopped, shooting a glance at Dave, "Your Mom has a stone?"

Dave nodded, "Dad bought it for her."

Mindy nodded and continued to walk around the fountain, looking at the names on the stones. Dave sat and watched her, waiting.

Suddenly Mindy gasped and stepped back, covering her mouth with her hands, "Dave..."

He walked over to her, almost surprised that he could see tears in her eyes, and put an arm around her as they looked at one of the corner stones of the fountain.

"Damon Macready – Father, Hero"

Mindy was unable to speak for some time. When she finally could, she said, "Did you- Was this- You did this?"

Dave nodded his head.

"Oh my god. I can't- Thank you," and with that she turned and kissed him.

Dave smiled, "He deserves it."

As they both stood and looked at Damon's stone, they thought back on all the others they'd lost over the years. Good men and women had given their lives, fighting for what they believed in, for their family, for their country. It was a shame they didn't think about those who weren't with them, and the causes they'd died for, more often.

But they had to keep moving forward, or the deaths would have been to vain. To focus only on the past and what had been lost would mean that they'd never gain anything from it. And that their plan, to keep going, to keep fighting the good fight.

Their silence was broken suddenly when Dave said, "We should get back. Dad'll be firing up the barbeque soon."

"Yeah, I guess," then as Dave started turn around Mindy said, "By the way, Dave.." Dave turned around, about to ask what she wanted, and Mindy drove her fist into his gut before he could make a sound.

Dave's mouth fell open in silent pain and his eyes scrunched tightly together as he curled his arms around his stomach.

"Don't ever surprise me like that again. You almost made me cry," Mindy said flatly, then she smiled and said, "C'mon, let's get back to the barbeque, I want my hot dog hot off the grill."


	19. Fathers' Day 2012 MarcusMindy Family

**Genre:**_ Family  
_**Characters:**_ Marcus, Mindy  
_

_**Mako's Message: **Fathers are important. For more than just the obvious reasons. And so are Father  
_Figures_. So be sure to thank every man you know who is doing his best to raise their kids right, or are raising someone else's kids, for whatever reason._

* * *

When Marcus awoke, the first thing he noticed was an unusual smell. It wasn't an unpleasant smell, but it took him a few moments to place it.

Pancakes.

Pancakes and bacon.

And Coffee.

Confused as to why he was smelling these things, he got up and headed downstairs before he was really awake. What he found in the kitchen was Mindy sitting at the kitchen table, reading the sunday comic, with a syrup covered plate pushed off to the side. There was a mixing bowl in the sink, as well as a skillet, and there was a full pot of coffee sitting in the coffee maker.

"Good morning," Mindy said, looking up and smiling at him.

Marcus continued to look around the kitchen, his head still a fog and trying to figure out what had happened. "Did you," he started, "...cook?"

Mindy nodded her head and then went back to the comics.

Marcus was baffled by this, "Since when do you cook?"

Mindy shrugged without looking up, "I just felt like having pancakes. Cold cereal gets old after awhile, ya know? I didn't think you'd wake up so early so I ate without you. I'd known the smell would wake you up I would have waited for you. But," She then twisted around and pointed at the oven, "There are more in the oven, along with bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs. There's juice in the fridge, and some shredded cheese if you like cheese on your eggs. And of course coffee."

Marcus walked over to the oven and opened it, verifying the presence of pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs. "You did all this yourself?"

"Mm-hmm."

"How did you learn?"

"I looked up recipes online. Oh, some of those have banana in them. Those should be on the left side of the plate and the plain ones are on the right. The ones in the middle are blueberry. There's maple and strawberry syrup in the fridge too."

Marcus was confused, "Uh, thanks.

"Your welcome."

Grateful, but very, very confused.

Later, Marcus sat on the couch playing Brain Challenge on the Wii that he'd purchased for Mindy but she had yet to touch.

Mindy came in an plopped down next to him and watched him play.

He looked at her sideways for a second then back at the screen and swore. Mindy didn't know what happened, but the red X that flashed on the screen and the obnoxious buzzer told her that he'd missed something important. He tried a few more questions then paused the game and quit. He offered, "I didn't want to lose points just because I was distracted," as an explanation before restarting.

"Can I try?" Marcus looked at her, shocked, "Or would that mess up your score?"

Marcus looked at the screen for a moment before saying, "Why don't I just set up your own game?"

Mindy smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Marcus was more interested in getting Mindy playing than anything else, so he set her up with the generic blond female Mii as an avatar. Mindy didn't really care; it was close enough and if she actually decided to keep playing she could make her own Mii later.

Marcus handed her the controler and said, "This is real simple, just point an click."

"Alright," Mindy said, and selected "Daily Test"

A few minutes later they sat on the couch looking at the results with identical expressions of annoyance on their faces, but for entirely different reasons.

"But I thought I did great. Why'd I only get a sixty percent?" Mindy asked.

"I don't know, but you scored ten percent higher than me and I've been playing this game every day since I bought it for you. No wonder you skipped a grade; your mind is sharp enough to cut diamond.

Mindy grinned widely, "I heard that working with sharp objects will do that."

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Would you like to try another game?"

Mindy shook her head, "That's alright. I don't want to interrupt your brain training any more than I have." And with that Mindy bounced up from the couch and went up to her room.

Later still, Marcus was in their workout room, alone, surprisingly. Normally Mindy spent a few hours there each day, but so far she hadn't set foot near it. Eventually Mindy did come down, but she wasn't wearing her usual workout clothes, and she handed the gatorade bottle to Marcus before sitting down on one of the benches, "I was wondering if you could take me to the mall this afternoon."

Marcus cracked open the bottle and took a long drink before he responded, "Dave can't take you?" It wasn't that he had anything against taking her, it was that she usually didn't ask him to take her anywhere.

Mindy's answer was a shrug.

"Okay," he used a towel to wipe the sweat from his face, "Did you want to just go now?"

Mindy smiled, "Now is good, but if you have things to do it can wait."

Marcus said, "All I need to do is get a shower and put on some clean clothes."

"Then we can go now."

Later, at the mall, Marcus began to wonder if Mindy had been replaced by a pod person. For one, she didn't go into Hot Topic. He wouldn't say it was her favorite store, but he knew she liked to browse the merchandise as Hit Girl was a popular design for their clothes and accessories, and he had seen her come home with bags from the store one more than one occasion.

She also didn't go into the knife shop. Hell, she didn't even _glance_ at it.

Instead they browsed The Gap, Pac Sun, and Hollister. Mindy _hated_ Hollister. And yet, they made purchases there.

Marcus suggested lunch, but Mindy convinced him that all they needed was a light snack. Marcus bought a small order of cheese fries and Mindy a soft pretzel. They both had smoothies.

They're trip to the mall ended soon after, and on the way home Mindy stated her wish to cook dinner.

Marcus looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Why."

She shrugged, "I guess whatever made me want to make breakfast is still there."

"You sure you want to cook dinner?"

"Yup."

Marcus shook his head as though he'd walked into a spider web then shrugged, "Alright. You can cook." After a moment he added, "But I'll have the pizza place on standbye."

Mindy let out an offended gasp and swatted him on the arm, "Have some faith! I made breakfast didn't I?"

That she had. And he still couldn't believe it.

Dinner is generally a more complicated thing to make than breakfast, but Mindy did her best to keep it simple. She grilled boneless chicken breasts, which she seasoned haphazardly, and didn't burn. Depending on your definition of course. For Mindy, there was less black than brown so she considered it a success. She also made rice, full stop, and green beans with butter.

Marcus ate it without comment on how crispy the chicken was or wasn't, and said the the seasoning was "creative".

When they finished Mindy quickly washed the dishes and then asked if Marcus felt like watching a movie, his choice.

While he flipped through the DVDs, Mindy made popcorn. Marcus decided, on a whim, to watch Top Gun.

Mindy idly wondered how many woman fighter pilots there were, and asked if Marcus knew what was required to become one. Marcus gave it some thought, but after a minute admitted that he had no clue as to the first one and only the vaguest idea as to the second. He recommended consulting the internet.

At one point during the movie Mindy whistled appreciatively, earning her a raised eyebrow as part of a look that was nearly equally amused and disturbed.

"What?" she said, "A girl can't enjoy a little guy on guy action?"

Marcus had to fight nervous laughed as he brought his hands up to cover his ears and said, "I did not just hear that."

Mindy grinned from ear to ear.

When the movie was nearing it's climax, Mindy scampered into the kitchen and came back with a tub of Samoa flavored ice-cream and two spoons. They polished off the tub before the movie ended.

Marcus yawned before the credits finished rolling, "Ugh, I am getting old."

Mindy laughed, "You're barely middle aged."

Marcus chuckled, "I sincerely hope I've still got more time ahead than behind, but I doubt it."

Mindy shrugged, "You got up earlier than you usually do remember, so don't be too hard on yourself. Besides, I plan for you to be around for a long time."

"Well, I'm going to get to bed." And with that he he kissed Mindy on the forehead, which she accepted without protest, said, "goodnight pumpkin," which she groaned at, and went to bed.

Mindy waited until he was at the top of the steps before taking the empty ice cream tub into kitchen and throwing it away and the spoons into the sink, then went up to her room.

**-24 Hours Earlier-**

Mindy walked through the supermarket with Dave, pushing a cart.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"Yup," she responded cheerfully.

"I'm just saying," he said, as he picked out a box of pancake mix, "that this is a little outside your skill set."

"Yeah, and that's why you're doing to be helping me dumbass."

"I wont be able to help you with dinner."

Mindy waved his words away, "Dinner will be simple. The only thing easier would be pasta."

Dave gave her a wry smile, "You burned our ramen last week."

"I'll be fine."

They walked by the freezer case and Dave asked, "You want to get some ice cream?"

"Mmm," Mindy considered, "I guess it couldn't hu—They have Girl Scout ice cream! Marcus LOVES Girl Scout cookies!" Mindy ran and picked up a tub of the ice cream.

"Not thin mint?"

Mindy shook her head, "He's not big on mint, but he _loves_ coconut." and she dropped the tub into the cart.

As they walked to the check-out line, Dave asked, "Marcus does know tomorrow is Fathers' Day, right?"

"I really don't think he does."


	20. Independence 2012 Bianca General

Genre: General

Character: Bianca

_**Mako's Message: **Happy Independence Day to all! Be it your country's, or you own independence, today is the day to celebrate it. And don't forget to reflect on how much freedom you have, to do, to think, no matter how little you may think it is._

As fireworks burst through the night air, shattering the silence and lighting up night, thousands of people cheered.

The day was Independence Day, the day a nation celebrated it's birth. It's freedom from the country that sought to control them.

Freedom from control.

Very few people understood what that meant. Not truly.

Perhaps none understood it more than a young woman who sat on the rooftop of her apartment building, looking out over the city. She watched the fireworks, and listened to the cheers of the celebrators, but she herself was not celebrating.

She reclined one the edge of the roof, allowing one foot to dangle off, and the rustling of her leather jacket surprisingly loud in the brief lull between explosions. The sky blew apart, lighting her up as clear as day, as she raised her beer to her lips and drank. This was not her day of independence.

Her independence day, the day she was freed. Freed from oppression. Freed from the control of another. Free to be her own person. That day was far earlier in the year.

The one who had allowed her to go free and have her own life...she wondered how she was doing. She wondered if she thought about her.

She reached into her pocket and removed a small celular phone. Flipping it open, she scrolled through her contacts to find the one number that was identified by a name.

She should call her, thank her, again, for what she had done for her.

Instead, she closed the phone and slipped it back into her pocket. Again.

As the last of the fireworks dimmed at the sky turned dark again, she raised her beer to the sky and said, "Thanks."

And with that, Bianca dropped off the edge and onto the fire escape below. She could smell one of her neighbors barbequing. Maybe she could bum a hot dog.


	21. Birthday 2012 DaveMindy HumorRomance

_**Mako's Message:**__Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me... a day late... but still. I've had this idea for too long to not use it just because I'm a day late in getting it up. I've had the idea for this for...I don't even know how long. It came to me after listening to the song _Bad Girlfriend _by _Theory of a Deadman_. It went through a few variations, and it was a little harder to turn the idea into an actual story, but I'm rather pleased with the results. Enjoy! _

* * *

The club was small. There was plenty of room for a dance floor and a DJ, but as far as nightclubs went, it was small. That didn't mean it was unpopular though. On this particular night it was rather crowded, which didn't bother one Dave Lizewski as he was too busy pondering a cryptic text to care.

"No matter what happens, remember to act like you don't know me."

He scanned the crowd from his table, only to find there was still no sign of Mindy. He took a sip of his drink and tried to find Angela and Riley, who had disappeared onto the dance floor long ago, and had similar results. He looked back to the door, sure that Mindy wouldn't have gone straight for the dance floor, though he did admit that it was a possibility.

And then the doors opened and Hit Girl walked in.

Stunned silence rippled slowly through the crowed as she walked towards the bar. When she hopped onto it, the silence immediately enveloped the entire club. She walked across the bar until she stood in the center of it and look out over the crowd, her hands on her hips, which were swayed slightly to the side, and he feet were just a little more than shoulder width apart.

Dave knew this was no imposter, but there was something off about the suit she was wearing. It fit her too well, showcasing curves he shouldn't have been able to see. Then it hit him; there was no armor in that costume.

"I have some announcements to make," she said, as she unclasped her cape from each shoulder, allowing it to flutter to the floor behind the bar. "First," she said, placing her hand on her belt buckle, "I'm taking tonight off," and she unclipped the belt, causing it fall with a heavy thunk onto the bar. She smirked in a way that usually meant someone was going to die in a rather creative way, but now was simply a display of innocent mischief, "Second, tonight is my twenty first birthday."

Someone in crowd let out a, "Whoo!" while another called out, "Happy Birthday!"

Her smirk grew and she said, "Thank you. And finally, this is now my birthday party and," she reached behind her and pulled out two stacks of bills, which those closest to her could see were hundreds, "all drinks are on me." With that she bent the stacks of crisp bills and sent them spraying backwards over the bartender, who scrambled to collect them along with a few others who had been sitting around the bar.

"Now," she flipped off the bar and landed on a hastily cleared bit of floor, "Who wants to dance with me first?"

Everyone was too stunned to answer immediately so, after a lightning quick mental round of ennie-meenie-mynie-moe, Hit Girl grabbed the guy at her three-o'clock and dragged him off to the dance floor, leaving behind a woman who was quickly shifting from stunned to annoyed.

While Hit Girl found her way to the center of the dance floor and surrounded by several men and not a few women, an over excitable red-head rushed over to where Dave still sat, followed, at a more sedate pace, by a blond who was far too amused with the situation for her own good.

"Oh my god! Dave! What is she doing!" Angela squealed.

"It looks like she's reveling in her celebrity for once," Riley said with a wide grin as she watched Mindy move from the guy she'd dragged onto the floor with her to dance with a girl who looked like Christmas had come again.

Angela ignored her, "Did you know about this!?"

"She didn't say anything to me about it," Dave said with a shake of his head, "But it explains this," and he showed her the text.

"So, what're you going to do?"

"I guess I'm going to do like she asked," he shrugged.

"Nothing!"

"Relax Angela, I'm sure she just wants to have a bit of fun. It's not like she was ever a party girl," Riley said as she continued to watch the boys and girls cluster around their friend with unbridled amusement.

"Hey!" Hit Girl's voice suddenly rang out. She turned around slowly as her admirers and dance partners slowly edged away, "Who just grabbed my ass?" she asked, her voice deceptively playful.

There was a moment of silence from the crowd, then a young man shakily raised his hand, "That was me."

Hit Girl stepped over to him, hips swaying, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she said, "You seem to have misunderstood something. You see, I'm just not that kind of girl." and then her grin turned feral just before she drove her knee into his groin. "I'm that kind of girl," she said as he crumbled to the ground. Then she turned and clapped her hands, "I think it's time for a drink!"

Her fans cheered.

As she walked away, the man curled into a ball on the floor groaned just loud enough to be heard by those near him, "So...worth it."

Dave turned back to Angela, "If she wants to have a little fun, why not let her? It's not like I don't trust her." He looked back at Hit Girl as she worked her way through a line of shots and grimaced, "Well, mostly."

"Eh. The girl can hold her liquor better than she has any right to. I'm sure she'll stop before she becomes impaired," Riley commented.

A minute or so later, Hit Girl was heading back to the dance floor when she suddenly looked in their direction, stopped, smiled, and veered off towards them. "Hey cutie," she said as she dropped into Dave's lap, "How come I didn't see you out on the dance floor?"

"Uh...," Dave said.

Hit Girl looked at the shocked expression on the red head and the chesire cat grin on the blond and said, "I'm not stealing either of yours boyfriend am I?"

"Not our boyfriend, no." the blond said, "She hasn't shown up yet."

"Well, I'm sure she wont mind," she said, running her fingers through Dave's hair. "Oh my god I just love your hair!" she said, suddenly and violently

ruffling his hair with both hands.

"So, who are your friends, stud?" she asked, then as Dave lifted his glass to take a drink, Hit Girl snatched it out of his hands with a "Thank you," and finished the rest of it in one gulp.

Dave looked at her for a moment with annoyance written all over his face, but only for a moment, and then he turned and pointed to the red-head, "That's Angela-"

"Hi Angela."

"-and that's Riley."

"Hello."

Riley leaned forward and offered her hand to shake, "It's a pleasure. I'm a big fan."

Hit Girl grinned widely, "Glad to hear it." Then, idly toying with Dave's hair, she turned to Angela and said, "So your other friend didn't show?"

"No. And not so much as an explanation," she replied.

"That bitch."

Angela looked like she wanted to laugh and scowl at the same time, "It was her idea too."

"Well, she better be pretty hot if she thinks she can get away with standing up this fine hunk of man," Hit Girl said as she wrapped herself further around Dave."

"She hotter than me?"

Dave smirked at her, "It'd be a tough call."

Hit Girl smiled.

For the rest of the night, Hit Girl stayed with Dave, Angela, and Riley. Occasionally other people would come and join their conversation for awhile, but they rarely stayed for long. Usually pulled away by jealous girlfriends, though even the single guys would retreat after awhile, realizing that their chances of getting Hit Girl away from Dave were slim to none. This earned him several jealous glares through the night.

Not to say that Hit Girl didn't dance with anyone else, because she did, she just came back to Dave after dancing with someone else. Even if it was Angela or Riley.

Towards the end of the night, while they were taking a break from dancing to drink, Hit Girl dropped into Dave's lap again, only instead of sitting across it, she straddled it. Draping her arms over his shoulders she said, "Ya know, I've been here for hours and I haven't gotten even one birthday kiss yet."

"He _does_ have a girlfriend, you know. He might get in trouble if miss blabbermouth here let it slip," Riley said, nudging Angela. "I, on the other hand," she continued, "Am completely single."

Hit Girl regarded Riley with an expression that suggested she was seriously considering the offer.

Then she turned back to Dave and mock pouted at him, "Surely kissing Hit Girl would be worth making your girlfriend a little mad at you wouldn't it?"

Dave smirked, "Well, she did not show up without saying anything."

"Exactly. It's her own fault," and with that she wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and pressed her lips to his to a chorus of cheers from the rest of the club goers.

Though one particular girl looked like the final number on her sixty million lottery ticket was wrong.

What started as a simple kiss slowly escalated into a rather energetic make-out session, with Angela and Riley playing paparazzi shield, that lasted until the club closed.

"C'mon you two," Riley said finally, smacking them on the arm, "We don't have to go home but we can't stay here." After yawning she added, "I think I will be heading home though."

"Aww, already? I was just starting to have fun," Hit Girl said.

"We noticed," Angela said, and pointed towards Hit Girl's wig.

Hit Girl grinned sheepishly as she adjusted it.

They walked to the door of the club together, where Riley asked if Dave needed a ride home. "No," she said, "I think the walk will do me some good."

She then cast a questioning glance at Hit Girl, "I'll be fine. I'm not nearly as think as you drunk," she smiled, "Besides, I have some things to take care of with the owner."

"Alright, well..." she paused, deciding how to continue, then shrugged,and said, "happy birthday," before turning around and walking off.

"It was awesome getting to celebrate your birthday with you, I'm a huge fan!" Angela said, "Good luck!" and then ran to catch up with Riley. She was her ride, after all.

When she did she looked over her shoulder again before giggling and saying to Riley, "Todd is going to be kicking himself for months for missing that."

Back at the door, Dave was saying his own goodbye's to the surprise member of their group, "I'm still trying to get over you showing up like that."

"Yeah, well, I thought itwould be fun to just, ya know, be a little wild for once."

"'For once'"

She rolled her eyes and said, "in a way that doesn't involve blood shed," then slugged him on the shoulder. "And to think I actually made out with you."

"And it was the best part of my night."

Hit Girl cocked an eyebrow and her lips moved very slightly in a way that might have looked like. "so far," to a very skilled lip reader.

"Why did you pick me anyway?" Dave asked.

She raised both eyebrows at that, "Well, aside from you being hot, you were the only one not falling over and making an ass of themselves trying to get with me."

"Makes sense."

She smirkeed again, "Anyway, this is goodbye. I have to talk to the manager about the security tapes."

Dave laughed, "I bet. Goodbye then. It was fun. Surreal, but fun."

"Goodbye Dave. Go make it up to your girlfriend and tell her I said thanks for lending you to me." Then she turned to the bouncer who'd been standing in front of the door and watching the whole thing and said, "I need to get in there."

After a moment, the bouncer nodded and stepped aside, allowing Hit Girl to disappear inside."

Dave walked away shaking his head, "Wow."

Later, Dave was laying on the couch reading when Mindy came home. He looked up at her and said, "In the interest of full disclosure, I made out with Hit Girl tonight."

Mindy rolled her eyes and dropped onto the couch and pressed her lips against his, "That's fine. What I have a problem with is you not being in bed, naked and waiting for me."

Dave smiled a little sheepishly, "I'm a little tired, and I didn't know how long you'd be so I was worried that I might fall asleep if I got into bed without you to entertain me."

Mindy pulled back, "Excuse me, but YOU are supposed to be entertaining ME tonight." She hopped off the couch and dragged him to his feet, "Now get moving Ass, you've got work to do."

Dave just grinned and followed her into the bedroom.


	22. Halloween 2012 DaveMindy Horror

Tonight was Halloween, and Hit Girl and Kick-Ass were taking the night off.

Dave and Mindy were in his room, and while he rooted through his closest she sat at the foot of his bed reading a comic book and neither were going anywhere. No, tonight they were staying in. No psycho's in costumes, or vampire killers for them tonight. Nothing short of some serious "Avengers Assemble" level bullshit was going to get them out there tonight.

"Aha!" Dave shouted triumphantly from deep inside his closet, "Found it!"

Mindy sat up a bit and peeked over the bed in mild curiosity before sitting back down and returning to her comic.

Dave came back carrying a box containing a cube shaped game console, the appropriate cables, and several game cases. He knelt down and started connecting the system to his television while Mindy took her comic and moved up on top of the bed.

When he'd finished, he took a disk out of one of the cases, put it into the device, and turned it on.

As the developers names came up, Mindy rolled onto her back and continued to read. The intro came on, splashing images of horror and bloodshed across the screen. Skinless corpses shambled through towns, while evil sorcerers looked on. Maggots crawled across dead bodies as they were cut apart. People screamed in horror and madness from within filth covered cells. Beasts that could not be made sense of roared in triumph over bodies bound together by chains.

Mindy rolled over once again as the main menu for the game came up and Dave made his selections. She reached over and ran her fingers through Dave's hair, "Are you sure this is how you want to spend Halloween? There are other things we could be doing, you know," She said, letting her fingers trail down across his neck and shoulders.

Dave shook her off and said, "I'm sure. This game scared the crap out of me when I got it so I never finished it. Then I totally forgot about it until Todd mentioned it the other day, and I figure I've seen enough real life horror at this point that I should be able to play this without any problems."

Mindy groaned and rolled over yet again and tried to read her comic, while someone in the game pointed out that you can't use dental records when the body doesn't have a head.

A few minutes later Mindy threw the comic across the room, "This comic sucks!"

"I warned you!" Dave laughed, "Linkara did a whole series on how bad that one is."

Mindy grunted, and started paying attention to the game again, "Wait, what's with the aztec slut? What happened to the mansion and the detective?"

"It jumps through time a lot. The conspiracy spans milenia."

Mindy watched with disinterest and little attention as Dave directed the scantily clad girl through a temple. But her attention was caught again as the girl was turned into a burnt husk by an undead sorcerer, "Did you just die?"

"Well, yes, but that was supposed to happen."

"Your character is supposed to die," she repeated.

"From what I've heard, pretty much every level ends with your character dying."

Mindy snorted, "Sucks to be them," then curled up on the bed and yawned, "I'm bored."

"Well pay attention then. This is supposed to be one of the best horror games ever made. It'll be like watching a movie."

"Until you get stuck again and run in circles for ten minutes."

"I'm not going to get stuck and run in circles. This game isn't that hard."

Mindy sighed, "Fine. Whatever," and fwumped down to watch him play.

Ten minutes later, Mindy said, "I thought you weren't going to end up running in circles?"

"This is for an entirely different reason!"

"Whatever." Mindy rolled her eyes and went back to thinking about all the amazingly wonderful things they could be doing if only he'd just come and join her on the bed.

Eventually she came out of her daze when she heard Dave turn off the game, "You're stopping?"

"Yeah," he said, standing up, "I really thought you'd get into this, but you're obviously not enjoying it, so I figured we could go for a walk or something."

"Oh. Well, okay." it wasn't what she really wanted, but at least he'd be paying attention to her.

For some reason though, her heart was pounding in her ears like a drum. It wasn't a "yay I get alone time with Dave" pounding, or "Holy fuck I felt that bullet" pounding either. Whatever was causing it, it was making her hyper aware of every little sound. The creak of the floor boards, the squeak of the door hinges, the rustle of the leaves in the wind...or from some creature scurrying through the bushes.

She didn't like it. It was making her paranoid.

"You okay?" Dave asked.

"Huh? Oh." She hadn't realized she'd been pressing into Dave as they walked. "Yeah, I'm kinda wired right now."

Dave grinned, "The game got to you didn't it?"

"What?" she said, "No. Some stupid, decade old game isn't going to freak me out." though, the pounding in her ears did seem to have a certain rhythm to it...

Dave shrugged, "Well, if that's the case I'm sure you wont have any problem not walking so close to me, people will think we're conjoined twins."

"Sorry," she said, and took a step to the side.

She heard footsteps coming up behind them and looked over her shoulder, only to find no one there.

Maybe the game had had more of an effect on her than she'd thou-a shrieking bellow from some nameless abomination tore through the night and Mindy found herself clinging to Dave, "What the fuck was that?!"

Dave looked at her with mixed amusement and concern, "Sounded like a truck slamming on it's breaks and blowing it's horn."

Mindy blinked. "Right. Of course that's what it was."

Dave chewed on his lip, "Maybe we should head back."

"No, no. I'm okay. I just..." she trailed off then changed tracks, "Can I hold onto your arm?"

Dave's expression went flat for a moment before he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sure," he said, offering her his arm.

"Thanks," She said, and wrapped her arms around his, without a thought to the fact she was pressing his arm into her breasts.

As they passed an alley, a long, low, guttural moan echoed out of it, causing Mindy's hair to stand on end. "You heard that, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," Dave said as he peered into the poorly lit alley.

They could hear shuffling steps before they could see any movement, and each step was a "schlop" instead of the usual "tap" or even "thump", like the person was soaking wet.

Dave seemed more confused than alarmed by this turn of events, whereas Mindy was sinking into a combat stance, and much to her chagrin, moving behind Dave.

"Mindy..." the voice wafted out of the alley.

She knew that voice.

"That's my...little girl...always...ready."

Her eyes widened in confusion and horror, "D-Daddy?"

"G-got it in one...child."

She moved from behind Dave and walked into the alley, ignoring Dave's attempt to stop her, "Daddy? But..."

But she could see him now. Plain as day. It was her father.

"You've gotten so big child. I've missed you."

Tears filled her eyes, "But...how? I...I don't understand."

"I don't understand it either, I'm just happy to see you." he stretched his arms out towards her, "give your old man a hug?"

She didn't know how or why her father was standing alive and whole in front of her, but she didn't care.

"MINDY THAT'S NOT YOUR DAD!"

Mindy turned to look at Dave, who was looking at her father in utter horror.

"Be-TRAYER!"

Mindy was roughly shoved aside, and she looked up to see a sodden, rotting corpse, rushing passed her at Dave.

She was faster though, and rushed between Dave and the beast, shoving him out of the way of it's reaching arms. Instead, they clasped onto her, and it's jaws bit down on her neck.

"GET OFF OF HER!" the thing was roughly knocked aside and slammed into the side of a building.

"Mindy! Are you okay?" They both reached for her neck at the same time, and where both relieved and amazed when their hands came away blood free.

Their attention was brought back to the thing when it began to sing. One, single, pure note, emanated from it's throat as it rose to it's feet as if it were a marionette. It's chest began to glow as the note grew in power, strong enough for them to feel it in their bones.

"Get down!" Dave yelled before throwing her to the ground and himself on top of her, just before an explosion rocked the alleyway and sent them rolling across the pavement.

Mindy was in a complete daze and barely registered Dave grabbing and shaking her, "Mindy! Mindy!"

"D-da..ve...?"

"Mindy! No!"

.

.

* * *

_**Mako's Message: **Because sometimes, the end is the end._

_Anyway, I hope you've had a good Halloween and are well on your way to a self inflicted case of die-ah-beet-us._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mindy? C'mon get up."

"Wha..?" Mindy sat up on the bed and rubbed at her eyes. She was in Dave's room, the game he'd been playing was still on the screen but paused."

"We've gotta get going. We got a call. Could be big."

Having finally collected herself, she asked, "What's going on?"

"Some woman said she heard screams and sounds of violence coming from her neighbor's house. The cops brushed it off as a prank, so she came to us."

"It could be a prank."

"It could also be a trap. But what are we gonna do? _Not_ go?"

Mindy sighed. Dave had a point. This was what they did. Besides, she was obviously bored and any thing that took her mind off that dream was welcome.

The address turned out to be in Jersey, and the house turned out to be more of a mansion. They pulled up in front of it and Dave got out and knocked on the door to talk to the woman about what was going on. As usual, Mindy hung back, both to act as back-up should the call have been a trap and to get a look at the area. Dave hadn't said anything about which house it was that was the site of the disturbance, so she looked at the houses to each side of the one Dave was visiting and the one across the street from it, wondering which one it would be.

After a cursory examination she decided it was the house with the blood on the window.

Dave came back a moment later, "It's-"

"that one," she cut him off, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Yeah. How'd you- oh." he said, when he spotted the blood spattered window.

They hurried over to the house, and as they approached the door Dave whispered, "I don't suppose there's much point in knocking."

"Not really."

They nodded to each other and after a silent count to three they stepped in and kicked the door in. They went in weapons drawn and ready for anything.

Except to find the place looking like they'd already been there.

Simply put, the house was trashed. Furniture was upended, rugs were flipped, twisted, and crumpled up, pictures were scattered across the floor, broken glass was everywhere, there were scratches and gouges in the floors and walls, there was a gaping whole in the middle of one of the doors, and blood was liberally splattered throughout.

No bodies though.

They moved cautiously through the house, checking every door and behind every bit of furniture. When they entered the kitchen, Mindy stepped on a piece of glass, breaking it. Immediately after came a panicked whimpering. They followed it to the pantry, and when they threw the doors open the whimpering turned to full on sobbing. They still didn't see anyone though.

Mindy used her staff to shove one of the stacked boxes of soda aside, and as it fell the man who'd been hiding behind it under the lowest shelf started shrieking.

"Jesus christ, calm your tits ya little bitch. What ever it is it's over."

"No, no," he said, shaking his head, "nononononononononononono."

"Oh-kay." Dave said shaking his head, "This one is present but not all here."

"Don't open the doors. You can't open the doors."

Dave and Mindy both looked towards the front door which was now hanging off it's hinges. They shrugged, "Oh well."

"I guess we just leave this guy here and keep searching the house?"

Mindy shrugged, "I guess so. I don't think he's going anywhere at least."

As they turned to walk away the man shouted, "The book! He took the book upstairs!"

Dave and Mindy exchanged a look. Upstairs it was then.

The steps lead to the middle of a hall, "You go left, I go right?"

"Sure."

The first room Mindy came to was locked. But before she could try another, she heard a pounding on the front door, "Police!"

Mindy turned back to the top of the steps, "Okay, you're not gonna believe this but we didn't-" There was no one at the door, which was still hanging open, so realisticly no one could have been banging on it, "do this..." She started down the steps slowly, looking over the banister, "Hello?" she called.

"Something up?"

She looked up to see Dave poking his head around the corner. "I thought I heard someone banging on the door," she said.

"Oh, sorry, that was me. I was trying to open this closest to see if anyone was hiding in it."

Mindy looked back downstairs. She could have sworn... she shook her head, "So was there?"

"No. Just sports equipment. You find anything?"

"Not yet."

Dave went back to searching his half of the house and Mindy hurried to get back to her half.

Distracted by the incident with the phantom police, Mindy reached for the first door and twisted the knob before she remembered it was locked. Except this time it turned.

She blinked as the door swung open, revealing a room full of books, a desk with a rolling office chair, and small television. The room was undisturbed, which struck her as odd considering the rest of the house.

She walked back into the hall, "Something weird is going on here," she called out.

"You just now figured this out?" Dave answered from across the house.

"Fuck you."

"You find anything?"

"Not yet," she said, opening another door. This room was torn apart as well, though it lacked blood.

The next two rooms where bedrooms. A young boy's and teen aged girl's it seemed. The rooms were slightly disturbed; the covers had been thrown off of both beds and the mattress in the girl's room was half off the bed.

Mindy tried very hard not to think the worst, but it was always her first reaction.

"I found another set of steps!"

Mindy peered out from the room and down the hall at Dave who was doing likewise, "Attic?"

"I'm guessing."

Mindy joined Dave and looked up the steps. And looked up the steps.

"Is something the matter?"

Mindy shook her head, "It's nothing," and headed up the steps. At the top there was another hall that went the length of the house. There were only two doors in the hall, and they stood opposite each other.

Mindy looked at Dave, "Does this seem odd to you?"

"Not really. Why?"

Mindy threw her hands up and stomped on the floor, "I don't fucking know man. Shouldn't the house end here? What's this side of the attic over?"

"I don't know. It's probably just eccentric design?"

"Oh what the fuck. Fine. Let's just go," and Mindy marched down the hall grabbed one of the doorknobs and threw it open.

It was an attic. Full of furniture, and boxes, some things she couldn't identify because they were covered in tarps, and what looked like at least two paintings. The thin layer of dust seemed undisturbed, aside from what Mindy herself had just kicked up. She turned on the light and saw that opening the door had marked a clear path across the dusty floor, but there were no footprints.

Mindy turned and griped the handle of the other door, threw it open, and nearly lost her lunch.

The room was covered in blood, but intentionally so. Directly ahead of her, on what had once been an ordinary desk, was a human body, laid out on it's back, with it's chest opened like a venus flytrap, and the organs that belonged in it where stacked next to it. The walls had full human skins nailed to the walls, with various symbols painted on the walls between them. On the floor was a pentagram, with candles at each point, and over each of the candles hung the most obvious and startling feature of the room.

The bodies the skins belonged to.

Mindy had seen some truly horrific things in her short life, or, she thought she had, until this moment. Her gun fell to the floor as her hands shot up to cover her mouth and she fought the bile attempting to rise up her throat.

On of the bodies spun slowly, and as it's front turned toward her, it's eyes opened and stared back at her.

She screamed.

"Mindy?"

She jumped and turned to see Dave staring at her with concern in his eyes, "Are you alright? You've been standing there for, like, a minute. And your sweating."

Mindy's eyes darted around to find herself standing at the top of the attic steps, her hand wrapped around the handle.

She put her hand to her forehead and wiped the sweat from her face, then shoved Dave hard enough for him to slam against the opposite wall. "You and that fucking game! And this stupid horror show of a house!"

"Calm down! Seriously. Just, take a breath. Your imagination is just getting away from you. Look, we don't even have to be here. Whatever happened here is over. I can just take some photos and e-mail them to the cops and they can handle it."

Mindy shook her head, "No. No. Fuck no. This is personal now. I'm gonna gut whoever did this like a fish and make sure he doesn't die until I'm done."

"Wow. That's kinda vindictive even for you."

"Can you please just shut your mouth so we can finish this?"

Dave silently put his hands up in surrender, and Mindy took the handle again and opened the door. Instead of a hall, there was only one room. It was much like the one she'd imagined, only without the macabre decorations. Instead, the walls were lined with more bookshelves, there were windows, one of which had a telescope set up in front of it, there was a nice rug on the floor, and there seemed to be a person sitting at the desk.

"Finally. Some answers." She marched over to the chair and spun it around, "Alright motherfUCK!" Mindy spun away from the chair and kicked at nothing. The person sitting in the chair was quite dead and covered in blood. Oddly though, he didn't seem to have any wounds. Indeed, it looked more like someone had taken crimson spray paint to his chest and neck rather than having bled out, or been spattered by someone else being killed.

Dave looked at the body with disgust. "Okay, seriously. Let's just go. This is too weird even for us."

Mindy spit on the floor, "I told you 'No.' I'm not going to waste all this time spent coming up with new and creative ways to murder this cunt."

The steps suddenly started creaking, the sound moving down and into the second floor hall. Mindy ran forward, shoving Dave through the door, "Go go go!"

They leapt down the steps three or four at a time, but they still heard screaming from the first floor before they reached the second.

When they reached the bottom they ran for the kitchen, but the man they'd found in the closet was missing, and bloody drag marks lead to a door that had previously been locked but had been forced open. The door was to the basement steps, and after a short look and a shrug, they descended into the darkness, weapons drawn.

When they reached the bottom they ran for the kitchen, the man they found in the closest was curled into a ball on the floor, shaking and pointing a finger towards a door that had previously been locked but had been forced open. The door was to the basement steps, and after a short look and a shrug, they descended into the darkness, weapons drawn.

When they reached the bottom they ran for the kitchen, but the man they'd found in the closet was splayed out on the floor and covered in blood just like the man they'd found upstairs. A quick search of the first floor turned up a door that had previously been locked but had been forced open. The door was to the basement steps, and after a short look and a shrug, they descended into the darkness, weapons drawn.

When they reached the bottom they ran into a brick wall. Dave took his flashlight out and they saw that they were in another hall. To their right the hall was shorter and had one door at the end of it. To the left the hall was much longer and had two doors on either side of it.

They went right, and opened the door to find a two-car garage. There was only one car on the far side of the garage, and the garage door was torn upwards on the side closest to them, but didn't seem to be enough for a car to have forced it's way through.

The went back down the hall, and carefully opened the next door. It was a lounge, of sorts. A bar stood against one wall with dozens of bottles of liquor("I'm coming back for one of those after this is over. We're owed that at least." "We're owed a hell of a lot more than that.") and on the other side of the room was a pool table.

The next room was full of bodies, piled atop one another, in various states of dismemberment.

"Dave, do you see a pile of corpses?"

"Uh...yes."

"Good." Mindy closed the door and they tried the next door. It was full of dirt and broken pices of concrete.

"There had better not be more doors on the other side of this one."

"If there is I'm just going to burn this place to the ground."

There were no doors on the other side. Just a room. A room that contained a man wearing a robe and standing with his back to them at what could only be called an alter, on which sat a large book, and was in front of a large tapestry of a gold... something on a maroon background, and candelabras sat evenly spaced along the walls. There was also a rather large hole in the center of the floor.

"Alright fuck stick. Turn around, slowly, and put your hands up, because I swear to god if you give me even the slightest reason I will cut you apart bone by bone."

"That's actually quite difficult you know. At least, without the proper knife," the man said as he turned around, "Trust me. I know from experience."

"Fuck you you sick freak. I don't even have words for you."

"Perhaps you should buy a thesaurus?" He smiled, "Still it doesn't matter. I've completed the ritual. Given the proper sacrafices. Though, we did end up being short a few pounds of flesh and bone," he said with a nod to his right side, which they now realized was missing half an arm. "It's a fair price for the power I now wield."

"Fuck it." Mindy brought her gun up and put a single round right between his eyes.

The man fell back against the alter and Mindy started to holster her weapon. Then, they heard, "Oh," and the man began to sit up. He put a hand to his head and pulled it away, looking at it, then shook his head, "I think I'm going to have to dig that out." He looked at them and grinned, "In the meantime, why don't you make yourself useful and feed my new pet?"

They both jumped as they were suddenly grabbed from behind, and shoved towards the hole. It wasn't hard for them to free themselves and turn on their attackers, but they were thrown off by their appearance. Simply put, they looked sick. Their skin was so pale as to be translucent, where it wasn't heavily bruised, and their eyes were sunken into their heads, making them appear almost skull like. They advanced on Kick-Ass and Hit Girl, who didn't even bother with anything even resembling non-lethal. The sound of Dave's baton blades sinking into flesh let Mindy know he was still fighting, despite the lack of effect her own blades seemed to be having. One of them caught her arm and threw her against a wall, and then was one top of her.

She pulled a knife from her belt and stabbed it up into her attackers brain through it's jaw. It didn't release her though, and just as she started to force it off of her, it's chest exploded and she had some horrid thing made of bone snapping at her face. She grabbed the head and twisted until it came off, and finally the body went limp and she kicked herself free. She stood up to see Dave standing and stretching, rolling his neck and shoulders, popping his joints, before turning to face the man.

They both stepped towards him as he said, "Impressive. Most people would have fallen into gibbering terror," while looking at her, "let alone managing to fight back. However..." Mindy suddenly felt Dave grab her arms, pinning them to her side and begin to lift her to her feet, "It wasn't anywhere near enough to save you."

"DAAAVE!?" She shrieked as she was hefted over his head. She got one quick look into the hole, during which she saw two brightly glowing eyes, that quickly turned into several brightly glowing fangs, before she was hurled into the pit.

She hit hard, and nothing happened. She felt carpet against her face. She opened her eyes and looked around; she was on the floor of Dave's apartment in front of the couch. Dave was sitting in front of the TV, playing a game she needed to break, "Okay, I'll admit it. The game gave me some trippy ass nightmares. But at least they're over now."

"Over?" Dave said, his voice unusually raspy. He turned his head to look at her, with brightly glowing eyes, "Your nightmare is just beginning."

Mindy screamed.

.

.

.

.

.

and screamed,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

and screamed.

* * *

_**Mako's Message: **Oh man. Oh, I've been wanting to write this for...a year. Yeah. That long. I did consider writing about Nathan Bush(Remember him?) from the perspective of the SWAT team he systematically slaughtered, but this just had so much more potential._

_Ten points to everyone who knows the game referenced, and to everyone who didn't, YOU SHOULD!_

_Anyway. Hopefully you've all had a great Halloween. I'm writing this in advance, for once, so I have no idea what affect "frankenstorm" has had on the holiday. Hopefully nothing serious._

_So, again, Happy Halloween and thanks for putting up with me._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Mindy? Mindy are you still with me?"

Mindy groaned and tried to move but found it hard. "Wha-"

"Shhh. Take it easy, alright? You hit your head really bad. I was worried I'd lost you for awhile there." He gave her a spontaneous kiss on the lips, followed by one on her forehead. "Now, wrap your arms around my neck and let me support you. Okay? Actually that's not a question, you're going to do it. Now, on the count of three I want you to stand. One. Two. Three and up we go."

"Oh god my head!"

"I know, I know. We'll get out of here and then get you to an emergency room."

Mindy could barely hold her head up, and only that was because she was using her hand, "Where are we anyway? Are we in a sewer?"

"Uh..."

"Why are we in a sewer?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Well, let's just leave it at that for now, and just focus on getting out of here."

Dave continued talking softly to Mindy, who half walked, half hung from Dave's neck as they headed down the tunnels and away from the tentacles laying chaotically across the floor of the room they left. They were covered in burns, full of holes, and leaking horrible smelling substances on the floor. They all connected at a mass of flesh that contained a ruptured eyeball the size of a softball, which was at the end of a large tentacle that was pinned to the floor by a rusty gate. On the other side of the gate were several other tentacles that were too thick to reach through the gate. These were also attached to another mass, this one had been roughly the size of a beach ball before the flames that still flickered across it's surface had caused it to burst and shrivel up.

Not much later, the flames died out. And once they did, with a loud "schlop" an even larger tentacle detached itself from the mass of now rapidly decaying flesh, and slithered backwards into the tunnels before disappearing into a pool of water.

* * *

_**Mako's Message: **Okay, now I'm done. For real. Seriously, if you haven't been, check the scroll bar. Chapter's over. But with that said, anyone who feels inspired can feel free to continue writing Kick-Ass and Hit Girl's battle against the Darkness._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**The Darkness Comes**


	23. Thanksgiving 2012 MindyDaveCazMarcus Fam

**Genre:** Family

**Characters: **Dave L., Mindy M. Casimir L., Marcus W.

_**Mako's Message: **...I'm not really sure what happened here. It was kind of a stream of consciousness thing, so if you don't think it works I wont take too hard._

_But here we are, Thanksgiving. The American holiday that every country should celebrate. Personally, right now I'm thankfull I'm able to get this up today. Of course I'm thankful for many other things, such as having such great family and friends.  
_

_Enjoy the show.  
_

* * *

Hit Girl was serving mashed potatoes.

It was something everyone would remember for years to come. Not just because it was Hit Girl, by this point in their career thousands of people had seen her on the streets at some point, but because this was the first time she was scene doing charity work. Justice Forever wasn't unknown to sponsor or volunteer at various charities, though how often and whether their appearance was announced ahead of time or not depended on the current climate. Hit Girl however, was always absent from the soup kitches, blood drives, and clothing collections.

Thanksgiving 2012 would be remembered as the first time Hit Girl was ever scene performing a community service that didn't involve violence.

She didn't mind though. Most of the time she abstained because she had a reputation to uphold. Not just as baddass motherfucker who would cut your leg off and then beat you with it, but as a living mystery. Someone people didn't know much, if anything, about. Someone who appeared to be more than human. Perhaps even the most superhuman of all the real life superheroes.

But that was why Mindy decided that she would go as Hit Girl and not herself, or even Samantha. Hit Girl getting her hands dirty, in a different way than usual that is, brought a little more weight to the situation, not that it really needed it, but every little bit helped. After all, if Iron Man and the Fantastic Four could help dig people out of the rubble of the September 11th attacks, then Hit Girl could very well get her fucking ass down to the soup kitchen and help feed some of the forty thousand people left homeless by Hurricane Sandy.

It also help her realize how thankful she was that her friends had escaped such a fate, and how easily it could have been the other way around.

She and Dave left a little earlier than other Justice Forever members though. They had made promises to be elsewhere, and as the youngest of the team, the others understood that they had parents they couldn't let get suspicious.

It was only Dave that had to worry about that last bit, but they both had promised they would be there for dinner at the Lizewski household, and they had no interest in disappointing Mr. L.

When they arrived, they found Casimir sitting at the kitchen table, toying with a glass of wine and surrounded by plates of food with tin foil and dish towels draped over them. He didn't look up as they entered, he just swirled the wine around in it's glass and said, "I miss your Mother."

Dave sat down at the table and said, "Me too."

Mindy could only stand aside and let the two have the moment. She'd never met Alice, and she couldn't even commiserate with them, because it was at moments like these that she realized, that despite everything she was raised for, she never did know her mother, or even have a mother substitute, and had no idea what it was like to truly lose one. After all, how can you really miss something you never had?

There was silence for a few minutes before Caz finally sat up and said, "Alright, no sense in letting this food get any colder. Marcus should be here," he checked his watch, "soon. So let's get started."

And suddenly the oppressive and awkward silence was broken and it was life as usual in the house.

Mindy and Dave eagerly filled their plates with turkey and all the trimmings. Serving it out to hundreds of others had left them both with a massive appetite.

"Hungry?" Caz asked jokingly.

"You have no idea," Dave said.

"Yeah, my co-clothes are going to smell like turkey for weeks."

Just as they were sitting down Marcus burst in and went straight for food. He didn't bother with a plate, he just stuffed as much food as he could in between two slices of bread and then stuffed as much of that into his mouth as he could without choking.

"Uh..."

"I haven't gotten a chance to eat all day," Marcus said around a mouthful of Thanksgiving goodness.

"The food isn't going anywhere you know, you can sit down and eat."

Marcus immediately sat down, only to jump up again to grab a plate and sit down again. He started to get up again but Mindy stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. She got up and poured him a glass of cider. He emptied the glass within second of being handed it.

"Feeling better yet?" she asked.

"Yeah." Marcus said with a sigh, "I'm good. Everything's just been crazy this last month."

"Tell me about it," Mindy said, "there are still looters fucking everywhere."

"Really?" Caz looked up curiously.

"Uh, yeah," Dave said, "You haven't noticed?"

"No. Should we be worried?"

"Nah," Dave and Mindy said together, before she continued on her own, "The house is obviously occupied. Nobody would bother with this place when there are so many abandoned ones."

"Guess that's just one more thing to be thankful for."

"Yeah."

"I'm thankful for all of you," Mindy said, "You've been a great family."

Caz smiled, "It's been good having you around. You've sure made life more interesting."

"I'm Thankful Mindy found such a good friend in Dave. And for Caz here, of course. It's made trying to raise a crazy, hormonal, teenage girl almost bearable."

Dave and Caz laughed while Mindy made threatening gestures with a roll.

"I'm..." Dave trailed off as his eyes seemed to stare into the distance, "I'm thankful that..." Dave shook his head, "It's a long list. I don't even know where to start."

Caz smiled, "Yeah, we know. But come up with something."

Dave thought about it and said, "I'm thankful that despite all the crazy that's been going on in this city over the last three years, I still have a good home, good family, and good friends that I can sit down and have Thanksgiving dinner with."

"Here here." Caz said raising his glass. Mindy and Marcus followed suit, and they all drank.


	24. Christmas 2012 MarcusMindy Family

Genre: Family

Character(s): Marcus, W. and Mindy, M.

_**Mako's Message: **Okay, so, the last two days didn't exactly go according to script, and neither did this story(not that it had one), which is why it's late. So, sorry about that. Hopefully the next two will be on time._

_Anyway, Christmas is a time of love and apprication. When you're supposed to forget about all the pettiness and problems, and just be as good as you can be, and to quote the song, "the message, if you hear it, is to make it last all year."_

* * *

Marcus looked at the tree and the presents underneath with pride. The tree was decorated perfectly. The lights shining brightly. The presents were wrapped properly, and the bows tied expertly. The stockings hung by the chimny with care. And the room just looked like it was taken out of a catalogue.

It was also two in the morning.

Yawning, Marcus went upstairs and climbed into bed, eager to be asleep. If he was going to enjoy the morning, he was going to need all the sleep he could get.

"Daddy! Wake up wake up wake up!"

Marcus opened his eyes, then turned them to the alarm clock. Eight. He sighed resignedly. It could be worse.

Sitting up he rubbed at his eyes, "I told you Mindy, call me Marcus."

"Presents Marcus! Presents! Come on!"

Marcus couldn't help but chuckle at the little girl kneeling on his bed and shaking him, "Alright alright, let's go."

With a, "Yay!" Mindy leapt into his arms as he stood, wrapping her arms around his neck so he could carry her down.

At the bottom of the steps, Mindy squirmed and shoved until she half jumped, half fell out of Marcus arms. She stumbled a little when she hit the ground, but quickly caught herself before running over to the tree and sliding to a stop on her knees. She grabbed a present and looked up at him with eager eyes, "Can I open them now?"

"One second," Marcus said, taking a camera from the mantle, "I want to take some photo's for the next time we visit your Daddy."

Mindy waited with barely contained, quivering excitement until the exact instant after the flash. Then she tore into the paper, throwing it aside with wild abandon. "Hello Kitty!"

Marcus smiled as he continued snapping photos of Mindy as she tried on the backpack. It was a bit big for her, but she'd grow into it, he was sure.

She made short work of the huge pile of presents and was soon playing with her new crayons while Marcus started cooking breakfast.

Marcus was just getting ready to serve the food, and Mindy had just about covered the floor in sheets of paper filled with multi-color scribblings, when the door bell rang.

Marcus quickly went to answer the door, "Carl!" he said, embracing his brother, "Jasmine!" with hug and a kiss on the cheek for her, "I was expecting you last night, what happened?"

Carl shrugged, "Bad roads, bad traffic, we stopped for the night."

"Where's Kiara?"

"She's in the car," Carl said pointing towards the car where Marcus could just make out his nieces head resting against the glass, "She couldn't sleep in the motel,"

"And where's that little angel of yours?" Jasmine asked as she stepped into the house.

"Oh, she's in the-" Marcus turned then, just in time to see a little blond head dissapear behind a door frame, "hiding. Mindy, come out here!"

"Oh, don't worry about it. She probably doesn't remember us. They have short memories at that age."

"Hey sweetie," she called, "It's your auntie Jasmine. Why don't you come out and say hi?" There was no response, "I have presents for you."

There was silence for a moment, then "Already gots lots ah presents."

"Mindy, come on out," Marcus said, walking into the kitchen to fetch her.

"Yeah, come on, we have a friend for you!" Carl called out, leading a still sleepy eyed Kiara into the house.

"I don't want to play with a baby dad."

"I'm not a baby. I'm almost five!" Mindy yelled back, glowering out at the intruders from behind Marcus' legs.

"You got along fine last year."

"I told you they probably don't even remember each other."

"I remember her," Kiara said, "doesn't mean I want to play with her."

Two hours later Marcus, his brother, and his sister-in-law were sitting in the at the kitchen table drinking coffee and talking over the remains of breakfast, while Kiara and Mindy lay on the living room floor drawing mazes for each other to solve.

"It's so nice seeing Mindy again," Jasmin was saying, "Makes me want another."

"Well, we'll just see what happens."

"Carl, I may be the eternal bachelor of the family, but if a woman wants a kid, the only way to not have one is to not do anything that might possibly result in a kid."

"...I'm screwed."

"Well, you will be,"

"Shh! The kids!"

"What about us?"

"Nothing. Go back to drawing dear."

Kiara looked at her parents funny before going back to trying to draw a maze that Mindy couldn't solve, but was still solvable.

"Daddy?" Mindy said, looking up, "Hey Dad? Daddy? Marcus? Marcus! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Marcus rubbed his eyes and sat up, "What's going on."

"You're sleeping through Christmas morning, that's what's going on," Mindy said as she placed a cup of coffee on the nightstand. "Now hurry up and get ready. Dave just called to say they were on their way."

Finally the fog cleared and Marcus looked up just in time to see Mindy before she turned and walked back out. She seemd like such a young lady now.

"I'm all ready, you just need to shower and get dressed, then we can get started on breakfast," she said, "unless you _want_ me to cook by myself," and Marcus sighed.

Time could pass so quickly. Especially when you weren't around for it. All that he could do now was hang on to his memories, and do his best to make new ones.


	25. Anniversary 2012 JusticeForever Humor

Characters: Hit Girl, Col. Stars, Kick-Ass, White Mage

Genre: Fourth Wall/Humor

_**Mako's Message:**__ Another non-holiday. But what the hell it's my story and I can do what I want with it. If you've read all of the previous chapters, you should know what you're in for._

* * *

Col. Stars watched in confusion as Hit Girl darted around the headquarters of Justice Forever.

Kick-Ass was the first, well, second if you counted Hit Girl, to arrive for the night's meeting. The two of them arriving separately was odd, but it took a distantly back seat to Hit Girl's current behavior.

"What is she doing?" he asked Kick-Ass.

Kick-Ass seemed just as confused, "I have no idea."

"Seriously?" Hit Girl said, "You can't tell when a person is setting up a party right in front of you?"

"A party?" Kick-Ass asked.

"Well, it's you," Col. Stars started, "and the idea that you'd set up a party is kind of...out of character."

"A party for what?" Kick-Ass continued.

"There's that too," Col. Stars finished.

"It's for our Anniversary," Hit Girl said, "Duh."

"Anniversary? Anniversary of what?" Col. Stars was more confused than ever.

"Oh god, not this again," Kick-Ass said, covering his face with his hand.

"Did I hear someone say something about an anniversary?" White Mage's voice came down the lift.

"Yup!" Hit Girl said, "Our anniversary!"

White Mage's smile fell off her face, "Our anniversary of what?"

"Of our story. Ya know, Precocious Crush?"

"What." Col. Stars and White Mage said. Kick-Ass merely sighed.

"I know, it's kind of embarrassing to be celebrating another anniversary already, since the last time it came around almost a full year had been written, over about ninety chapters, but this time it's only been a little over five months over about fifty. Still, an anniversary is an anniversary," she said with a shake of her head.

Col. Stars and White Mage could only stare.

"Of course," Mindy continued, "It's not like there's nothing to celebrate. The number of people who have favorited and follow it have practically doubled since last time. And with the movie sequel coming out those numbers are sure to rise." Then she grinned rather sheepishly, "Of course, the comic sequel already came out so we're absurdly non-canon now, and it'll only be worse when the movie comes out. But we also have an actual TvTropes page now. The 'Moment of Awesome', 'Moment of Funny', and 'Moment of Heartwarming' sub-pages could use some love though," she said with a wink.

"Is she... even talking to _us_ anymore?"

"I have no idea. Give her a minute and she'll snap out of it. She did last time."

"Oh, and it's gotten over twenty six hundred reviews, which means the review page more than _doubled_ in size over the last year."

"Okay, I've always figured Hit Girl had a few screws loose, but this is ridiculous. No offense."

"Oh, none taken," Mindy said, waving the comment off, "The author is just taking direct control of me for this bonus chapter. I'll be back to normal and won't remember any of this once he's done, which should be right about-" Mindy trailed off as her eyes suddenly lost their focus.

"Aaaaaand there she goes."

"Uhm..." Mindy said, shaking her head and looking around in confusion, "what just happened? How did I get here?"

"Oh, not much. Just shaking my belief in God," Col. Stars said turning his eyes and palms towards heaven.

"Or just her sanity," White Mage chimed in.

"What are you talking about? And why does this place look like there's going to be a party?"

"Don't worry about it," Kick-Ass said and patted her on the shoulder, "lets just enjoy all the snacks and drinks you set out."

"Wait what? _I_ did this?"

"Is this beer? Where did you get beer?"

"Don't any of you care that I can't remember the last two hours!?"


	26. New Years 2012 JusticeForever General

Characters: Justice Forever

Genre: ...General?

**_Mako's_**_ Message:__ Okay, I admit it, this one was kind of a rush job and it was either rush it or not get it up on time. And I was already late with the Christmas one, and MY resolution is to get my shit together, so I did my best to get this done while sitting in a McDonalds and eating dinner with my son before catching a bus home._

_So, if you're not too busy getting drunk, try to remember the past, and use it to make a better future.  
_

* * *

The door to the Justice Forever HQ flew open as a group of raucous partyers burst through it.

"It's been another successful year, my good fellows!" cried The Gentleman.

"Sure was nice to have a Holiday go smoothly for once," Insect Guy said.

"I know. I kept waiting for something to explode and the longer nothing happened the more I thought it was gonna be huge," White Mage said as she sank into a chair.

"Yeah, well, all villains can't be as crazy as The Motherfucker," Hit Girl said.

"Thank God." Sting added.

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure this new guy is any better," Kick-Ass said as he sat down at the table.

"What is all this?" The Gentlman asked, "This is a time for celebration! And you lot are sitting around fretting over things that didn't happen. I say, that is NO way to be spending a Holiday."

"He's right," Col. Stars said, "Lot's of shit happened this last year, but we survived and we're stronger for it. We should be looking forward with thoughts on how to improve ourselves, and how to apply what we've learned from our mistakes."

"So true! This is the time when we should keep our eyes forward and prepare ourselves for the future."

"Not that we should forget about the past."

"Of course not. But we are all another year older and wiser today."

Hit Girl snorted.

"Well, if nothing else," Col. Stars said, "We should all be able to take solace in the fact that if we bite it tomorrow, at least our tombstones will read '2013'"

There was laughter all around, but then sombered as he raised a beer, "To those that fell."

Everyone in the room who had one lifted their drink as they all turned towards the shell where two helmets rested.

"So!" White Mage said after a moment of silence, "Resolutions?"

"I resolve to make fewer enemies,"

"Yeah, good luck with that one."

"What about you?"

"Uh..." Everyone's eyes turned to Hit Girl, "Can we come back to me later?"

"I resolve to find a guy who isn't a total ass!" White Mage said.

Sting, Insect Guy, and The Gentleman raised their hands.

"I don't date coworkers."

"Damn."

"Oh well."

"For shame."

"I resolve to stop getting shown up by a pre-teen."

"Hey! I'm not that young anymore."

"Close enough."

"I resolve to find a job that doesn't involve fried food," The Gentleman said, briefly dropping his act, "I can't stand the idiots I have to work with."

"I'd like to kick my facebook addiction."

"How addicted to it could you possibly be?"

"If I'm not with you guys, I'm on Facebook."

"Seriously?"

"Dude."

"What about you Kick-Ass?"

"Oh, I... I dunno. Maybe enroll in college or something. I haven't thought about it much. Gotta think about the future, right? I can't keep serving ice-cream for the rest of my life, even if the schedule is good for this."

"But, I thought..." Hit Girl started.

"What?"

Hit Girl scowled and looked away, "Nothing."

"So, have you had enough time to think about it?"

"Yeah," she said, shooting a quick glare at Kick-Ass that only White Mage caught, "I'm gonna get people to stop treating me like a fucking kid."

"Who the hell treats _you_ like a kid?"


	27. Valentines 2013 FrankAngie RomanceCrime

_**Mako's Message:** And now I feel like the new year has truly begun. Funny isn't? Unfortunately, I must break tradition of writing wonderfully long Valentine's Day fics, as this idea didn't have as much substance to it as I'd originally planned. Turns out writing a romance about a married couple is harder than it sounds. It does have it's value though._

_Anyway, most of what I write is Dave/Mindy romance, so I'm once again writing about a different couple being all lovey and crap. And, once again, I'm doing something completely different, which means, also, I'm the first person to write this pairing. Woot woot._

_That said, I hope this keeps all you people with nothing better to do on Valentine's Day than sit and read fanfiction enjoy it. _

_And to everyone who had a significant other to spend the day with, I hope it was worth missing out on this awesome piece of fiction for a whole day._

_Okay, enough of me being goofy. Here's some romance. enjoy._

Genre: Romance/Family/Crime (why the hell is crime even listed as a genre on here?)

Character: Frank and Angie D'Amico

* * *

Tapping his foot, Frank D'Amico checked his watch again. "Come on, honey. We're going to be late."

"Oh, have some patience," Angie's voice came down the steps, "Good things come to those who wait, you know."

"Yeah. And good tables go to those who show up on time," he muttered to himself, checking his watch again before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Quick footsteps sound on the steps, and Frank turns to his left just as his son slips by to his right. "Wha-" he turns the rest of the way to see Chris raiding the fridge, "You finish your homework like I told you?"

"Dad, I'm home schooled. ALL my work is homework," Chris says holding a bottle of soda and stepping backward to grab a large bowl.

"And I told you I wanted it done before we left," he abruptly pauses and turns towards the stairs again, "Angie!"

Chris takes this opportunity to fill the bowl with chips and make a break for the couch.

Frank whirls around, "Chris. Homework. Do it."

Chris lays back on the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table, "I don't know why you're so worried about this. We both know what I'm gonna be doing for a living."

"You need a good education no matter what you do," he turned back to the stairs, "Angie!" Shaking his head he turned back to his son, "You don't learn, you're an idiot, and idiots don't get anywhere. And I expect you to be asleep when we get home."

"Dad!" Chris cried, twisting around to face him over the couch, "I'm 17! I don't have a bedtime anymore! Christ!" and flopped back down on the couch and reached for the remote.

"You'll stop having a bedtime when I stop having to drag you out of bed in the morning," Frank said, advancing on his son pointing a stern finger at him.

"I have a private tutor, you can have her come whenever you want, I don't have to get up at the crack of dawn," Chris said exasperatedly

"Eight o'clock is not the crack of dawn," Frank said, waving his finger at Chris, "And I want your homework done before you go to sleep."

"Dad!"

"You want me to leave Stu here to make sure you get it done?" he said, jerking his thumb behind him at the large body guard standing in the hall.

"DAD!"

"Frank?"

Frank whipped around to behold his wife standing on the last step, dressed in white and silver from head to toe and her hair done up and held in place with a glittering clasp. "What do you think?"

Frank stared at her, "I think I just fell in love all over again."

Angie smiled as she took the last step and walked to her husband, "You always were the charmer," she said, placing a hand on his chest and kissing the side of his mouth before walking down the hallway, "Now, weren't you saying something about us needing to hurry or we'd be late?"

Frank turned on his son again, "Chris. Homework. Bed. Got it?"

"Whatever."

Frank turned and walked down the hall, muttering to himself, until he caught up with his wife as Stu opened the elevator. Angie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "You worry too much. Chris is a bright boy. He'll be fine."

Frank scoffed, "Not if he doesn't stop rotting his brain on those crap television shows and comics."

"You worry too much. Everything will be fine," she said, patting his cheek. "Now let's have a nice night out together," she said, kissing him again and stepping into the elevator.

The restaurant was crowded, as was to be expected on Valentine's Day, but it took being more than five minutes late for Frank D'Amico's table to be given away, and so Frank and Angie were seated quickly.

A waiter quickly brought them some wine, and Frank immediately offered a toast, "To the most beautiful woman I've ever met," causing Angie's face to lightly flush. "If only she were here," he finished, causing Angie to whip him with her napkin as she tried not to laugh.

"Seriously Ange, seeing you like this? Makes me feel twenty years younger."

She smiled coyly at him, "Well, let's hope you still feel that way when we get home."

For the next half hour, things went just as planned. They talked, they ate, they drank, and all that concerned them was the person across the table.

Unfortunately, it wasn't to last. In the middle of a story Angie was telling about the girls at the salon, which was honestly pretty funny, Stu approached the table, "Fr- uh, Sir."

Frank's face immediately darkened, "You were supposed to wait in the lobby."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's those guys you hired. They said it was urgent."

"I am on a _date_ with my _wife_," he growled, "You tell them it'll wait until tomorrow."

"I did. They said you needed to hear this now and that if I didn't bring you out they were going to come in."

Frank's face showed rage for just a second before he turned and smiled at his wife, "I'm sorry, this is something I'm going to have to take care of."

"When duty calls," Angie said, smiling, before downing the remaining wine in her glass in one gulp.

Frank stood and walked swiftly towards the front of the restaurant and then stormed out the door. On the sidewalk, he looked right, then left, before he heard a voice call out, "D'Amico. Over here."

He turned to see a white guy wearing a bandana, an oversized coat, and chewing a toothpick standing just inside an alley a few feet away. Next to him was an asain man who might have been even bigger than Stu. Further in was a wirey black dude picking his fingernails with a knife. He strode over, "Alright you cocksuckers, you listen good," he said, thrusting a finger under the white guys chin, "You do not interrupt me when I am out with my _wife_. ESPECIALLY not on fucking Valentine's Day. Capiche?"

"Yeah, I get it," the guy said, brushing Frank's hand away, "But you're gonna want to hear this."

"No," Frank said, grabbing the guy by the face, "I don't wanna hear it. I want to go back inside and finish having a romantic dinner before going to see a Broadway show and then go home and get laid. You and your boys do not factor into this equation anywhere."

The guys eyes said many things that his mouth wouldn't, "It's about those guys you hired us to take out."

"What? What about them? Did you not take care of them?"

"Oh, no, they're dead alright."

"Good," Frank said, releasing him, "That's all I care about. And you're lucky I don't fucking kill you for interrupting my date for this."

"That's not wha-" the guy was silenced as Frank slammed him up against the wall of the alley, the muzzle of a small pistol now pressed under his chin.

"No. No take your boys, and get the fuck out of here. Come see me in two days if what you have to say is so important."

The guys face suddenly relaxed and he closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and raising his hands up, palms out, "Ya know, you're right. My bad. It's not important.. Sorry to have interrupted your night out with your wife."

"Damn right you are," Frank said, stuff the pistol back in his pocket and turning to walk away, "I see you before the day after tomorrow I'm gonna shoot you on principal."

A minute later Frank was sitting back down at the table and placing his napkin back on his lap. "That was faster than I expected," Angie said.

"Yeah, well, I just needed to make it clear that tonight was just for you and me."

Angie smiled widely, "I do love you, you know."

"I know," Frank said, before looking down at his plate and picking up his fork, "We better finish eating soon though, if we want to make our show."

Angie's smile suddenly turned a little colder and she laughed softly before going back to her food.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the block and moving further away, the white guy in the oversized coat sat in the back of an SUV, playing with a smart phone. On the screen, a man was getting a lapdance in a motel room, and then something smashed through the window. Before any of the men or women in the room could do more than scream, there was a bright flash and the room filled with smoke.

What happened next was hard to determine. What he did know was that someone dressed in black from head to toe, and wearing armor, if the sparks that occasionally erupted from him were any indication, had burst into the room and was systematically killing everyone in the room. By the time the video ended, all that was visible was the man's feet and it looked like he was wearing a cape. The phone had continued to record for some time after that, and the guy shut it off.

"So," the black dude said, "What's the plan now?"

"I think we'll go see how business is on the west coast."


	28. St Patricks 2013 AngelaMindy Humor

_**Genre: **Friendship, Humor  
_

_**Characters: **Angela, Mindy M.  
_

_**Mako**__**'s Message: **I apologize for the delay, and the length. I ran afoul of something nasty this weekend and spent most of it trying not to die. But hopefully, I don't have to apologize for the content._

* * *

Angela always dressed in green for St. Patrick's Day. Not just because green went amazingly well with her hair, but because it was what you did on St. Patrick's Day.

Mindy, on the other hand, flatly refused to wear any green. It hadn't always been the case. The first year or two that she'd known her she'd worn green. Not a lot, but more than she would any other day. But in the upcoming years, Mindy had gone out of her way to make sure that she didn't have any green on, even by accident.

If she had to make guess, she'd say the turning point was the first "Lucky Leprechaun" incident.

She could understand that. If it'd only been once. But she'd kept it up for three years. Now, she was sick of it and it needed to stop.

So, she'd pestered, she'd whined, wheedled, and nagged.

"You're gonna wear green this year right?"

"I've got a great dress you could wear. Or how about this shirt?"

"Ya know, green looks really good on you."

"Ya know, you're hair is almost golden...and green goes great with gold."

Until finally, Mindy had snapped, "Fine! I'll wear something special for St Patrick's Day! Happy?!"

"Very!" Angela had smiled before turning and skipping away.

So, now, here she was, eagerly waiting to meet Mindy for coffee (Well, she was going to have coffee. Mindy never did develop a taste for it.) excited to see just what her friend would be wearing. Would she be wearing all green? Maybe just a green baret? That would look really good on her actually...

Her train of thought was abruptly derailed when she heard her name called out. She looked up to see Mindy walking over...in all black. Black, knee high boots. Black, slinky, dress. Black earings, necklace, and bracelets. Black baret.

She wanted to cry, scream, and rage. Instead, she just slouched down in the booth and sulked, "You promised."

Mindy smirked, "I promised I'd wear something special."

Angela opened her mouth in outrage and then shut it, only to open it again and say, "Cheater"

Mindy smirked, because she didn't want to outright laugh no matter how much she wanted to. But it was just too funny, because the truth was, she _was_ wearing green. But only Dave would see it.


	29. Easter 2013 TheLizewski Family

_Genre: _Family

_Characters: The Lizewski Family_

_**Mako's Message: **__I think I've mentioned before that Easter is a time of new beginnings. And that's exactly what this is. Enjoy. _

* * *

Kimberly sat at a lunch table in the school cafeteria with her little sister, scribbling diagrams on a piece of paper, "Maybe we should just scrap the idea of you holding his legs down. You're small, so you can hide easily, and you might get more out of surprise hit-and-run attacks."

"But I don't wanna be a distraction. I wanna fight him _with_ you."

"This _is_ fighting with me. It's called playing to your strengths. Our house isn't _that_ big. I can't roll and dodge inside as easily as you can so if anything I'd be the distraction so you could hit him while he's off guard."

"Oh." Amanda thought about that for a moment. "I like that idea!"

"And what idea is that?"

The Macready-Lizewski girls looked up to see Tamara, Tessa, Trish standing next to their table looking at them with mix of disdain and curiosity.

"We're planning how to fight the Easter Bunny," Kimberly said, not giving them a second look.

"He's a badass!" Amanda added.

The trio blinked in unison, "What?"

It was Kimberly's turn to look at them like they were stupid, "The Easter Bunny. Big rabbit? Bout five and a half feet tall? Mean left hook? I can't imagine you've fared any better than we have."

"You-" Tessa fought not to laugh, "You believe in the—the _Easter Bunny_?" and then stopped fighting it and joined in laughing with her friends.

Kim's face flushed with both anger and confusion, while Mandy was just confused.

Tess reigned in her laughing long enough to yell, "Hey! Everybody! Get this! Little miss badass over here still believes in the easter bunny!"

The lunchroom erupted in laughter and Kim's face flushed even brighter before it lost all color as realization set in, and then her face burned with rage.

A few hours later she kicked the door of her home and yelled, "MOM! You fucking troll! You are so lucky I can't kick your ass or I would _KICK YOUR ASS!_"

A moment later her mother appeared at the top of the stairs and peered down at her over the top of her glasses, "Excuse me?"

"And you owe me three years worth of Easter candy!"

"Oh." Mindy said, and placed her pen behind her ear, "About time you figured that out." she looked at Mandy standing beside her older sister arms crossed in a similar, but greatly exaggerated, expression of anger, "Was hoping she wouldn't find out for another year or two, but I guess it can't be helped. I really wasn't looking forward to wearing that suit again anyway."

"So you admit it!"

"Of course I admit it. It was just another part of your training. Hopefully making it a little more fun and serious at the same." she turned down the hall, "Honey! Come on, it's time to show the kids the Basement."

"Wait, 'kids'"? He said, poking his head out of his office.

"Yeah, Amanda found out at the same time. It's a little early, but still."

"Alright, well, I guess it's better this way anyway."

Kimberly was just confused now, "Wait. What are you talking about? I've seen the basement."

"Not the basement. The Basement," Dave said as he reached the top of the steps and he and his wife started down them.

"Wait, you mean-"

"Yup! Now move your butt," Mindy said, swatting them both into movement.

The all trooped down the steps, Kim in stunned silence and Mandy trying to get her Dad to tell her why they were going to show them.

Mindy walked to the back wall and shoved a stack of boxes to the side revealing a heavily secured door which she then opened with a few quick taps to the keypad. Inside was a starkly white and brightly lit room, "Welcome to The Basement."

Kimberly was having trouble breathing. She'd always known her parents where heroes. She'd even figured out which heroes(That part wasn't exactly hard though, there were only so many male/female teams that had been working together as long as her parents after all.). But standing here, with it all right in front of her, it was overwhelming.

"Oh my god."

It was all so much to take in at once. The walls, covered in guns, maps, and schematics. The target dummies. The mannequins wearing costumes that ever New Yorker knew on sight.

"Breath, kiddo," Dave said, smirking while holding on to an Amanda that was making desperate attempts to get her hands on everything.

Mindy just watched as Kimberly walked around in awe, her feet not keeping up with her head, which couldn't keep up with her eyes. She finally stopped in front of one of t costumes. A very specific costume.

"Is—is this your first costume?"

"Yup. I was just about your age when I first put it on."

Kim turned away from them to see her Mother looking amusedly at her, while he Father put some sort of earmuffs on Mandy. "Can...can I try it on? Please?"

"Uh..." her Mom looked from her Father and Sister to her, then to them and then came back to her, "Yeah. Sure."

Kim didn't hesitate a second longer, taking that first costume of her Mother's from the dummy and slipping the jacket on and zipping it up. It wasn't a perfect fic, but it was close enough. She was wearing Hit Girl's jacket. Hit Girl really WAS her Mo-

"Kim? Could you just turn around for a second?"

She turned and was immediately confused, "Why are you wearing ear mu-"

The gunshot was deafening in the enclosed space, but Kim didn't hear it over the ringing in her ears after her head hit the floor, after that she was too concerned with immense, throbbing, pain in her chest.

"Ooooowwwww!"

"Omigosh! Kimmy! Are you okay!" Amanda cried as she scrambled out of her Father's grasp and over to her Big Sister, "I didn't mean to hurt you! Daddy said you'd be fine!"

Kim groaned as she sat up, wincing,"I'm okay, jus-just got the wind knocked out of me." Then she looked over at her father holding a handgun and looking only mildly guilty.

Her Mother, on the other hand, was grinning like a Cheshire cat as she took off the earmuffs, "And that will be Lesson One of your new training; Always expect the unexpected."

Kim got to her feet, grimacing and holding her chest, "New training?"

"To wear that costume," her Father added, "if you want."

Kim's eyes went wide and then shot to the half naked mannequin and then back to her parents, her hand gripping the front of the jacket, fingers gripping the bullet still embedded in it, "You mean, I'll get to go out? With you guys? As...as HIT GIRL?"

Her Mother shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm getting a little old for the name. I wouldn't mind passing it on to you."

"Of COURSE I want to!" she said, jumping up and down.

"Well then kid, you've just begun a new chapter of your life."


	30. Mothers Day 2013 DaveMindy HurtComfort

Genre: _Hurt/Comfort_

Charactrers: _Dave L. and Mindy M._

_**Mako's Message:**__Happy Mother's Day to all Mother's out there there and the mothers as well! Normally I say something about the holiday itself up here, but I think I said all that need to be said in the chapter itself._

_And speaking of the chapter...have fun with the ending. -grin-_

* * *

It was early in the morning, with the sun just creeping in through his open window, that Dave Lizewski's alarm started going off. He tossed and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. The alarm seemed to only try harder to wake him.

"This is an off day" he muttered, "No training, no patrol," he blindly reached out for the alarm clock, "no work," but just before he reached it, it was moved away, "No waking up early!" his hand felt around for the clock, still refusing to open his eyes and acknowledge wakefulness. He snagged the cord and pulled, yanking the plug from the wall.

He sighed in contentment before wrapping his arms around his pillow and settling down to go back to sleep. Mindy sat down on the edge of the bed and removed her shoes before laying down beside him and then pulling his arm around her. Dave sighed and allowed her to nestle into him but kept his eyes shut and continued his attempt to sleep in.

They lay there in silence, though Mindy made no attempt to sleep, merely laying there with her eyes open, staring out the window and holding Dave's arm across her stomach.

In the peace and quiet, Dave had almost managed to drift off again by the time Mindy spoke, "Are you going to visit your Mom again?"

Dave hummed and squeezed Mindy against him before saying, "Yeah. Did you want to come?"

Mindy shook her head.

"Are you doing anything?"

"No," she said.

"Why not?"

"I don't...have anything to celebrate."

"You don't have to...celebrate anything. Just do something to remember her."

"I don't remember her."

"That's not what I-"

"I don't have a Mother, Dave."

Dave laid there in silence for a moment, not sure what to say, but then Mindy spoke up again, "I never had a mother."

"What do you mean?" Dave almost laughed, but managed to restrain himself, "How else did you get here?"

"Well no one gave birth to me, that's for damn sure, they had to cut me out of a corpse."

Dave was fully awake and laughter was the furthest thing from from his mind.

"Mother's are supposed to take care of you. They're supposed to love you, be strong for you, and always be there for you. They're not supposed to give up and try to kill themselves and take you with them."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want your sympathy. I want..." Mindy was silent for a moment, then finished her thought, "I want to show her up. I want to show her how it's supposed to be done. I want to be a great Mother, the best Mother in the world."

Dave pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, "I'm sure you will. You can do anything you set your mind to."

"Thanks," she said smiling for the first time since she moved the alarm clock out of his reach. She let her eyes close for a minute, before opening them again, and deciding she liked them shut better. They lay there in silence, slowly drifting towards sleep, until Mindy felt herself about to take the plunge from drowsy to asleep and jerked herself awake.

"Dave?" she asked.

"Mmm?"

"Will you be the Father?"


	31. MemorialDay 2013 DaveChris Tragedy

Genre: _Tragedy_

Characters: _Dave L./Kick-Ass, Chris D./The Motherfucker_

_**Mako's Message:** In_ _The__ United States of America, we have two holidays to celebrate those who have fought for this country. This holiday is specifically for those died while doing it. Fighting for your country is an interesting concept, because it doesn't necessarily apply only to war. It could also apply to those who fought for the people love and cherish. And it is called _Memorial Day_ not, "Dead Soldiers Day", so really, there's no excuse for us not to take the time to sit back and remember anyone and everyone we've lost._

_So raise a glass and throw an extra burger on the grill for those that aren't here anymore._

* * *

"I miss you. I really do. And not in the way you think. I miss _you_. I miss hanging out with you. Sitting in the comic shop, talking. Watching movies together. Even just sitting around in my room talking and playing around on my computer.

"It's funny, we didn't really have much time together, but you still ended up being my best friend. And the person I miss the most.

"I've done my best without you. We all did. It hasn't been enough. I don't know if I have much more to give either. Sometimes I think I've only made it as far as I have because you're watching over me.

"You probably think I'm being a sappy douche right now. And I'm okay with that. In fact, I'd give almost anything for you to be here to smack me for it.

"I'd give anything for us to have switched places that day. Say whatever you want, I think we have proof that the world needed you more than me.

"But none of that changes that I miss you. I think about you every day, and wish that I'd done things differently.

"If I'm really lucky, I won't see you again for a long time, but if I show up early, don't be too hard on me okay?

"Are we done here then?" The Motherfucker said, impatiently tapping his gun against his hip.

"Yes," Dave answered, putting his helmet on and clipping it into place, "Thank you for allowing me this."

Kick-Ass stood from where he'd been kneeling in front of the grave and turned to face his arch nemessis, and the dozen men armed with SMGs and assault rifles standing in a half circle around them. "You know," The Motherfucker said, smirking at him, "After we kill you we're going to dig her up and...I dunno. We'll figure that out once we see how much is left of her."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you," Kick-Ass said as he drew his combat knives.

"It's nice to be appreciated," he said smiling. Then the smile fell from his face, "Kill him."

The men opened fire.


	32. FathersDay 2013 CazDave Family

Genre: _Family/Angst_

Characters: James "Caz" Lizewski, Dave L./Kick-Ass

_**Mako's Message: **Sorry. My computer is a POS so I wasn't able to get this up yesterday._

_Anyway, this is where I usually write something about the Holiday, but in this case, I think Caz says it best._

* * *

Being a Father has been the greatest reward, and the greatest trial, I've ever had in my life.

Every headache, every heartache, every gray hair and heart attack is all made worth it when I look at this little girl.

Nothing in the world can prepare you for the love that comes with being a Father. Both the love you give and the love you receive from your child.

Nothing can prepare you for the fear you feel either. The fear of what might happen to them if they aren't careful. If YOU aren't careful. What they'll see, what they'll learn on their own. What you can't stop from happening to them.

What will happen if you don't do your job right.

Worrying about making them lazy, or spoiled. Making them ignorant and uncaring. Both for their fellow human beings and the values you hold dear.

Fortunately, I seem to have done alright in that regard. I really couldn't be prouder of my Son.

Unfortunately, that brings a whole new world of fears. And gray hairs.

I stand at the window, rocking little Kimberly to sleep, wondering if Dave will be coming back to get her. Or if Mindy won't be with him.

I always wanted a daughter, but that's not how I want to have one.

I'm perfectly happy watching my Granddaughter while her parents are at "work". It's hard though. Before I was just worried that I'd lose my Son. Now, I'm also worried this beautiful little girl is going to lose her Father. Or her Mother.

Heaven forbid she lose both.

But tonight is different. Tonight I'm more worried than ever about Dave coming back alright, because this is a very special day for him.

Eventually, closer to dawn than I'd like, I see them pull up. He yawns as he gets out of the car, then waits for Mindy to walk around, and he puts his arm around her and they lean into each other as they walk up to the door.

I open the door before they reach it. Dave smiles at me, "Hey Dad."

Mindy give me a half smile, she's t0o busy trying to burrow into Dave, "Hey Mr. L" and she yawns as well.

"How was Kim?"

"She was a little angel as usual. Now come inside."

"We'll just grab Kim and get going. Sorry to make you stay up like this. It ended up being a much longer night than we thought."

"Felt like we were running across every purse snatcher and petty thief in the city," Mindy murmurs.

I shake my head, "No, none of that. It's so late it's early. You'll stay here and let the poor girl sleep. Both your Daughter and your Wife."

Mindy fixes me with a one-eyed half-glare, "Watch who you're calling a 'poor girl' Old Man."

I wave her off, "The only question is whether you want your breakfast now or after you wake up."

"What are you talking about?"

I turn and head into the kitchen, "It's your first Fathers Day. I'm gonna make you a big breakfast."

"Dad, no, you can't cook your son breakfast on Fathers Day."

"What? Why not? You're a Father aren't you? And I don't think you want her cooking for you."

"That's strike two," Mindy says as she flops onto the couch and clearly starts dozing off.

"No, Dad, come on, that's too weird. If anybody should be cooking anyone dinner, it should be m-" he yawns loud and long, "Crap. Sorry. It should be me cooking for you. You've been doing so much for us as it is."

"If you want to cook, or take me out for out for dinner, that's great, but this is your first Fathers Day, and I want you to have a nice Fathers Day breakfast. And if you want a homemade one it's either me or her." No response from the girl curled up on the couch. "So, the only real question is do you want to eat now or after you wake up."

Dave can't stop another yawn, "Alright, fine, we-"

I cut him off because I know what he's going to say and it's the wrong answer, "You'll get some sleep and eat when you wake up. Can't have you falling asleep in your breakfast. Besides, you'll want your family with you, right? So you head on upstairs and go to sleep. Kim's asleep in the pack-n-play in my room and don't even bother trying to move Mindy."

Dave laughs, "Trust me, I'm not that stupid. Waking her up right now is just asking to get punched in the face."

"So go on, get out of here. I'll see you in a few hours. And Happy Fathers Day."

Dave smiles and hugs me, "Thanks Dad. And Happy Fathers Day to you to. You've done so much for me, for us, I just don't know what we'd do without you. I've no idea how to repay you."

Hugging him back I say, "Just be the best Father to that little angel upstairs that you can be and we'll call it even."


	33. Independence 2013 JusticeForever Action

_Genre: _Action_Characters:_ Justice Forever

_**Mako's Message: **I'll admit it, this isn't my best work. I'd completely forgotten about this until about 2pm on the 4th. And...this sounded a LOT better in my head. For example, I don't think I made the guy sound NEARLY crazy enough. Either way, hopefully the banter and action was up to snuff, even if the idea (which I still think was brilliant) was too ambitious for the time I had to do this._

_...and...I've got nothing to say about the holiday this time. damnit._

_Well, enjoy and have a happy holiday anyway!_

* * *

"This country has stewed in it's own corruption for too long! Bureaucrats care for nothing but their own power and those that keep them there! Their only goal is to suppress the weak and sell out the country they claim to represent for more money!

"Every day they strip away more rights and weaken the American citizen! Every day more power is given to other countries to keep us weak and stupid! But we see it happening and it stops now!

"They scream and argue over gays and women to distract us from the real problems! They give us 'Obamacare' like they're doing us a favor, but then let corporations wiggle out from it, leaving the workers poorer than before!"

"No longer will our jobs be sold out to cheap labor in third world countries and immigrants! No longer will we be forced into poverty by unmeetable government standards! No longer will we be forced to rely on our government for every little thing!

"Power to the people!

"This gun is the a symbol of our power to resist our government! Our RIGHT to resist! To fight back against corruption and oppression! The government trying to suppress our ability to buy and carry arms is the first sign of oppression!"

"Today we stand to liberate ourselves from this tyrannical and oppressive government! Today Obama steps down and every congressman and senator goes down with him!

"Today we bite the hand that force feeds us!

"Today we stand with an ultimatum! Step down and turn this country back over to its citizens or New York City's City Hall, and everyone in it, is RUBBLE!"

"This guy is fucking nuts," Longshot's voice came over the radio.

"Ya don't say?" Hit Girl responded, "What was your first clue? The hostage he's dragging around by the neck or the twenty pounds of plastic explosives strapped to his chest?"

"Honestly? It was making terroristic threats against the United States government while wearing a stared and stripped version of The Comedian's outfit on Independence Day. The hostage is pretty standard and the explosives on his chest could just be a bluff."

"He's got you there."

"Shut up. Is everyone in position?"

"Not yet," White Mage said, "Will's gear got caught on something coming in the window. Give us another minute."

"What about you, Kick-Ass? Spitfire? Shadow Viper?"

"I'm in position," Kick-Ass said, then shut up so as to not risk alerting the terrorist around the corner.

"In place and ready to fuck some bitches up!" Spitfire said, over eager as always.

"I'm keeping an eye on White Mage and Will," Shadow Viper said, "One she gets him unstuck we'll need about thirty seconds."

"Will is free, heading to the first bomb," White Mage said.

"Allright. Battle Guy, you're on."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I've been wanting to beat the crap out of this guy for personal reasons since he showed his face."

"Yes, yes, we all hate that we have to kick the shit out of someone wearing stars and stripes, but that's why you're gonna be the face on this operation."

"And I thank you for that. I think."

Marty took his hat and sunglasses off and set them on the passenger side seat of the car and pulled his masked helmet on. He stepped out of the car and walked towards the crowed gathered around City Hall. At first he had to push his way through the crowd, but soon they were making way for him.

He stepped under the police barricade and headed for the steps.

As he walked past the police cars, the police chief yelled for him to stop. He turned and said, "Don't worry, we've got this under control," and continued walking

The chief spluttered for a moment before yelling for someone to arrest Battle Guy.

The cops looked at each other for a moment but none moved to stop Battle Guy from approaching the madman and his hostage.

"So, you really had to do this today? I had a barbeque to go to ya know."

"First bomb is disarmed," White Mage said.

"When would have been a better time to liberate our country from this oppressive government?"

Marty looked over at the mousy girl whose neck was thoroughly bruised by rough treatment she'd been receiving for the last hour, "What's she got to do with this?"

"She's part of the problem!"

"I'm just a secretary!" she half sobbed, half screamed.

"So, what part of being a terrorist is American?"

"What?"

"You're standing here, with hostages, making threats regarding civilian lives if your demands aren't met. That sounds kinda terroristic to me. Shouldn't you be attacking the government itself?"

"This is City Hall!"

"Second bomb down."

"Right, right," he said, nodding his head, "But this place only deals with this city. Shouldn't you be attacking a federal institution? Like, I dunno, the White House? Didn't you see Olympus Has Fallen or White House Down?"

"Can we hurry this up? I'm not sure how much longer I can stay close _and_ hidden," Kick-Ass asked.

"Taking the White House would have been the ideal, but it's impossible,-"

"Chill. We've almost got the second bomb disarmed."

"There'd be no way to get the man power or equipment before they came after us."

"Done. Moving to the next one."

Then there was a muffled voice over the radio and then some indistinct shouting, "Oops" came Spitfire's voice.

"Godamnit, move!" Hit Girl growled into radio.

The lead psycho suddenly went wide eyed as the radio in _his_ ear lit up with chatter. Behind him, Hit Girl dropped down from one of the upper windows of City Hall on a rapid descent cable.

Battle Guy punched the guy in the face then grabbed for the hostage, pulling her clear just as Hit Girl came around and sliced the hand holding the deadman switch for the explosives off. She dropped her sword and caught the hand, keeping it closed.

The man screamed in agony, but managed to bring his assault rifle to bear on her, just before his head exploded.

"Pop goes the weasel," Longshot announced to the team.

Everything was still and quiet for a several seconds before Hit Girl finally spoke, "Report."

"My guys are down," said Kick-Ass.

"I think I traumatized the civies but my guys are done too," came Spitfire's voice.

"Everything is clear here," reported Shadow Viper, "Will just finished the third bomb. We'll move to the fourth just to be safe."

"You okay?" Battle Guy asked the terrified secretary.

She was shaking violently, but she still nodded her head.

"Good," he said, "Hey, wanna come to a barbeque?"

Hit Girl smacked him upside the head then headed back into the building, "Alright guys, lets get the fuck out of here before the cops put their eyes back into their heads and try to arrest us or something."

"Buy sweetheart!" Battle Guy said leaving her to stand on her own before following Hit Girl, "And Happy Independence Day!"


	34. Birthday 2013 MindyDave TragedyRomance

**Genre: **_Tragedy/Romance_

**Character(s):** _Mindy M. and Dave L._

**_Mako's Message: _**_Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me..._

_Anyway, this is my first anything based on the movie Kick-Ass 2. I'm not counting the drabbles because that was just speculation based on teasers. This is actually based on the movie. Other than that...there's not much to say. Enjoy._

* * *

A door opens and Mindy Macready steps through before turning on the light. She carries a small paper bag in one hand which she sets on the card table in her "kitchen". Then she takes her leather jacket off and tosses it over the back of an aluminum chair.

She looks over her small loft apartment. The card table and chair were the only furniture in the "kitchen area". In the far corner there was a simple convertible couch facing a small television on a milk crate. A few feet away to the left is a computer desk with a desktop computer and a rolling task chair. On the opposite side of the couch is a laundry basket and a small chest of drawers.

The other side of the room has a rack of small weights, nothing over fifty pounds. Gymnastic rings and a punching bag are suspended from the ceiling. The floor is covered with a gymnastics mat, the wall was a five by six piece of plywood mounted on it, with a dart board hanging in the center. Both have several chunks taken out of them. Against the opposite wall there's a small war chest with a half dozens guns and ammo in it.

It's not much, yet, but she was more or less starting from scratch.

She walks over to the windows and looks out at the sunset. The view is fantastic, which added a few thousand to the cost of the loft, but otherwise it was exactly what she'd been looking for so it was still worth it.

Sixteen years. Five with Marcus, Eight with Daddy. Another two and a half with Marcus. Six months and counting...alone.

She looks back at the table and the bag sitting on it.

She walks over to the chair and pulls a lighter and a small box of candles from one of the pockets then sits down. She stares at the bag for another second before picking it up and pulling a single cupcake out. Chocolate with purple frosting. She takes a candle out and puts it in the cupcake then lights it.

For a few moments she looks at it, a smile flickering across her face. Or maybe a trick of the light. She blows out the candle, removes it from the cupcake, pulls the paper cup from it and lifts it up to take a bite.

She stops. She looks at the cupcake and then sets it back on the table. She pulls a knife out of her pocket and cuts it in half. She picks up one half and stuffs it all in her mouth. She stands and takes the knife over to the sink, still chewing, rinses and dries it off then puts it back in her pocket.

She heads over to her war chest, picks up a handful of knives, turns to the dart board, takes a deep breath, and does a back flip. Three out of four knives hit their target before she lands. She grimaces, shrugs, and then goes to collect them before trying again.

The other half of the cupcake is left on the table.

Meanwhile, 2,600 miles away, there are two mugs of cocoa. One sitting on a windowsill while the other is held in Dave Lizewski's hands as he looks out into the night.

"Happy Birthday Mindy."


	35. Halloween 2013 DaveMindy XoverTragedy

**Characters: **_Megan B, Mindy M./Hit Girl, Dave L. Kick-Ass_

**Genre: **_Crossover, 6-genre-pile-up_

_**Mako's Message:** Happy Halloween! As per tradition, I have another MONSTER (har dee har har) Holiday Bonus for you. Unfortunately it's showing up towards the end of the Holiday when I'd rather have these posted at, say, 12:01am on the Holiday to ensure more people get to read it on the actual Holiday._

_Also following Halloween tradition it seems, this one is longer than the last one.  
_

_Anyway, I'm sure you're all either drunk or in a sugar coma by now, but for those with enough sense to read this, I hope you enjoy it. It's an idea that's been rattling around in my head for awhile now, and it'll get further explanation at the end. I'm certainly not sure if this is scary or not. It strikes me as more of a tragedy. But there are certainly elements of adventure, humor, and drama/romance. Regardless, I hope this strikes a chord somewhere within you._

* * *

I had thought my life was at it's lowest point. Forced to leave my school, my home, moving from undisclosed location to undisclosed location with only my two bodyguards, Barker and Kitty, and my best friend, Cliff, a psychic Zombie for company. My only company. Of any kind. No phone, no internet, no anything that could possibly give away our location to all the evil black magic users in the world that would kill anyone and anything to get my blood. All because my Mother happened to have an affair with a witch resulting in me, Megan Berry, most powerful zombie settler in a century and half witch.

Harry Potter didn't have it this bad. Voldemort just wanted to kill him, not keep him chained up and alive for as long as possible so he could have a long term supply of supercharged blood to cast even more powerful spells of mass destruction with.

I wasn't even allowed any contact with my boyfriend, Ethan, and he was training his ass off to become one of the Enforcers of Settler Internal Affairs.

And then suddenly, poof! It was all over. No climactic battle, no personal revenge, just a message that evil bio dad had been located, a strike team of Enforcers had gone in, and he and my evil ex-bestfriend-turns-out-half-sister were killed. I hope she died still trapped in that dead boy's body.

And now, thanks to a disturbingly sharp rise in the number of Unsettled dead rising in New York over the last couple of years, I'm sitting in a hotel in New York City, sharing a room with my best frenemy and fellow Settler, Monica, with all expenses paid, to help with the workload.

Well, it's not entirely over. The immediate threat to my person has just been eliminated. I'm still the prime target for every Witch that knows about my uber blood. Unfortunately, we don't know how many know about me. Fortunately, the number can't be very high since anyone who knew about it wouldn't be inclined to share that information. Especially not my evil bio dad. So Kitty and Barker are in the rooms on either side of Monica and I, and Cliff is right across the hall. But I can talk to Ethan again, and he's only a few more months away from completing his training and then he'll be part of my protection team as well.

Well, that's the plan at least.

But hey! New York City! It's almost like the universe is paying me back for all the shitty luck I've had these past two years. I mean, honestly, how many brushes with death can you expect a 17-year-old girl to put up with?

I can't wait for Monica to get back from her turn on duty. We'll finally get to go out shopping. And maybe see a bit of the city while we're at it.

The knock at the door is surprising. I didn't order any room serivce and Monica and...well, everyone who is allowed to be in this room has a key. But would someone who was trying to kidnap or kill me knock on the door?

I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a look through the peephole...

Oh my god...there's one of those real life superheroes outside my hotel room. And she's covered in dirt and blood and oh my god...

"Hey, you gonna open up or what?"

Oh crap. She must have heard me gasp or..or...

"Hey, don't be scared, this blood isn't mine. Well, not the fresh stuff anyway."

Oh my god...she's dead. She's an Unsettled. But...how...why...she shouldn't be here! Monica is sitting in central park letting her power run free to draw in as many unsettled as she can, why didn't this girl go to HER? Why do I have a zombie superhero standing outside my hotel room?!

"Ya know, I'm not going anywhere. Trust me when I say that cause if I had a choice about this I wouldn't be here now."

Crap crap crap crap! She'll be seen if she stays out there. I'm gonna have to let her in... Okay, here goes...

I open the door and she steps in. She's an inch or two shorter than me, but she walks like she's ten feet tall. Which is actually kinda funny, because aside from the dirt and blood smears she's actually kind of adorable. Well, that and the dozen holes in her costume that I can see open wounds through.

So gross.

"Okay," I say, still a little unsettled by this Unsettled. Yes. Humor. It helps you deal with anything. Ha ha. "Um, I'm Megan. So, what...brings you here today?"

"Fucked if I know," she says.

I clear my throat and say, "Well, in general you're here because you have some manner of unfinished business. And, seeing as how you...were...uh..."

"Killed? Murdered? I know what happened to me. Shot thirteen times with armor piercing rounds and stabbed through the heart. It's almost complimentary how thorough they were. Surprised they didn't cut my head off actually. Of course, that's all in hindsight."

"Right. Uh, I'm guessing you'd like to pass on their names, or at least their descriptions," I say as I pick up my notebook, "so I can pass it on to the police...or another hero."

She laughs at that. It's somehow both harsh and mocking but at the same time very amused.

"I already took care of that. Who's blood do you think this is?" she says gesturing to herself. "I was on my way to take out another group when suddenly I couldn't stop myself from coming up here."

"Oh." That's... definitely a first. "Then...is there anything you need to tell someone?"

She seems to think about it for a moment before shooing away a fly trying to land on her. "I guess you could tell Sargent Marcus Williams of the NYPD 'I'm sorry' for me."

I scribble that into my notebook while she picks chunks of...I really don't want to know what they're chunks of out of her hair. Well, her wig, as she she took it off to do this.

Then just when I'm about to ask if there's anything else, she says, "And Dave Lizewski. Tell him...'See you later.'"

When she says this, there's just the slightest easing of tension about her. It's almost unnoticeable, but I was looking for it, since it happens to all unsettled once they get what ever it was that brought them out of their grave off their chest. Usually it's not so subtle though. I guess that's probably just part of her being a hero. Or something.

"Okay, I got it. So, uh...I'll walk you back to your grave then."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she says, staring away from me and out the window.

I leave to go get Kitty and Cliff, Barker is watching over Monica, "Just in case." Sure. Whatever. Just keep pretending we don't know you just want some alone time with her.

Cliff is happy just to get out of the hotel room. He hasn't seen a lot of sky since he had his heart ripped out after all. Kitty on the other hand, is a bit concerned about the whole situation. Not that I blame her. It isn't often we deal with a V.I.C.(Very Important Corpse). And this one in particular carries a risk I hadn't even considered. This is _Hit Girl's_ corpse. If some witch wanted to reanimate a body to capture me there wouldn't be much better than hers.

Dealing with a V.I.C is always trouble cause they're easy to recognize, and their deaths are usually reported. It's even worse if they're nationally or world famous. Like that poor bastard that had to put Michael Jackson back in his grave.

This is surprisingly easy though. She somehow managed to get the emergency steps open without setting off the alarms, so we didn't have to deal with elevators or even the, rarely used, public stairs. And when the door on one of the landings starts to open, she leaps down four steps, and twirls around the opening door, concealing herself between it and the wall as one of the maintenance staff comes in and heads up the stairs, barely giving us a second look.

When we reach the ground floor, and we're heading towards an employees only exit, she falls in right behind a woman, and does it as silently as a cat. We were all trying not to freak out because if nothing else the woman is sure to notice the smell of the grave on Hit Girl. But when she does stop and start to look around, Hit Girl just pads silently with her, staying right behind her no matter which way she turns and twists, like she's attached to her back or something. It was actually pretty amazing to watch.

Then she ducks into a break room and comes back with a jacket that she throws on and then pushes the door open as she pulls her wig and mask off, stuffs them into her pocket and steps out into the alley like she doesn't have a care in the world.

.oOo.

I'm really wishing we could get a cab. I've been wishing we could get a cab for at least the last half hour. But aside from the fact that cramming four people into a cab would be unpleasant under normal circumstances, two of us are dead and one still smells like grave. Cliff has an entirely different smell. It's not exactly a bad smell, but seeing as we haven't been able to do more than cover up the hole in his chest, he still smells kinda funny. Lucky for us he's able to siphon my magic to keep himself "fresh" and, more or less, alive looking, or that could be REALLY bad.

But now we're somewhere on the outskirts of the city, in some industrial complex near one of the rivers that looks like they ship...gravel. I don't know if goes out or comes in but there's piles off it everywhere. She leads us further along through a field of sorts where some grass and a bunch of scraggly little shrubs are trying to grow through the rocks.

Finally we come to a steep hill that leads down about twenty feet and the shrubs are a bit thicker and there's a little stream or something running through it.

"Well, this is it," she says, putting her mask and wig back on before taking off the jacket she stole. Kind of disappointing. She was always ahead of us so I never got to see her fa- wait.

I blink and try to figure out what she means by "this is it" because she can't possibly mean...this...is her grave. Oh my god.

"My God. A drainage ditch? You poor girl," Kitty says.

I'd say this has to be a mistake, but no corpse ever forgets where they're resting place is. Hell, I've heard horrible stories about murder victims who rose just to let someone know where their body had been dumped, but I never thought I... This is just horrible.

"I just thought of something else," she says as she starts down the slope, "Tell them where to find my body."

She reaches the bottom and lays down, head to the side, one arm stretched out and the other across her chest. She's completely still now. Just like the normal, unanimated, corpse she's supposed to be. I follow her down, and kneel beside her. I say, "I'm so sorry" and then put a hand softly on her and say, "_reverto terra_" and her body slowly sinks into the ground. I didn't put much power into it so she should only be a few inches down. Just deep enough to keep most scavengers from picking at her before someone can come get her. I start to seal the grave on reflex, before realizing it's pointless since someone is going to come dig her up anyway.

We decide to gather the brightest stones we can find and put a ring around her body so her family can find her.

.oOo.

It's the next morning and I'm still thinking about it. Not even shopping with Monica was able to get me out of this pit of despair. I know I should get used to this. All the unsettled in this city. Of course it's because of all the heroes and mafia types fighting. I should expect to be seeing a lot more shallow graves while I'm here.

Monica wakes up and when she sees me sitting by the window asks, "Did you even sleep last night?"

I tell her, "A little," but don't tell her what sleep I did get was haunted by nightmares of getting caught by some evil witch, bled dry, and then thrown in a ditch on the side of the road.

I need to talk to Ethan. He'll be able to help. Probably. Hearing his voice will be nice at least.

Of course, after breakfast I need to track down Sargent Williams and Dave Lizewski and pass on her messages.

There's a knock at the door and I say, "I ordered room service."

"Ooh. Breakfast," she says as she walks briskly over to the door and opens it. "Uh..."

"Hey."

My eyes go wide. It can't be. It just can't. I turn to look at the door and there she is, Hit Girl, standing there with a smirk on her face and eyes as bright as I've ever seen on a corpse. Aside from Cliff that is.

Aside from her obvious and surprising good mood, she looks oh so much worse than she did yesterday. Because I'd buried her and she obviously dug herself out, she's covered in even more dirt than before, and I'm afraid she'd been out exacting revenge or whatever again because she's got these dark red streaks on her where I'm guessing blood mixed with the dirt. In some places it's so bad it's actually turned into some gory muck that actually started dripping off of her before it was too dry to run anymore.

I hear the elevator ding and Monica's head whips to he side and then she grabs Hit Girl and drags her inside before slamming the door shut.

"What the hell Megan!" Monica hisses at me, "I thought you took care of her!"

"I did! I mean, I haven't passed on her messages yet, but I was going to do that after breakfast and I've never heard of a corpse coming back a second time after getting their unfinished business of their che-"

Another knock at the door. THIS must be the room service guy.

"Hide!" Monica says and shoves her into the bathroom. Then she opens the door and room service wheels our breakfast in. The guy tries to flirt with the Monicster, and he's pretty cute so she'd probably spend ten minutes flirting back any other day but with an Unsettled super hero in the bathroom she's trying to get him out of the room as quickly as she can.

Once he's gone and the door is shut again I realize I can hear water running. I walk over and open the door to find Hit Girl standing in the shower, in full costume, face turned up to the shower head and water pouring down over her rinsing all the yuck off of her and there's a stream of reddish brown- gahk.

That is so gross.

"Hope you don't mind. I just thought it'd be a good idea if I got some of this shit off me."

Finally the water seems to just be turning a faint pink which is probably the best that'll happen considering she has open...wounds. And I think she's sporting a few new ones.

"What have you been doing?!" I try to not screech.

"Well," she says, "I woke up again, and when I finally dug myself out- Thanks for that, by the way- it was dark so I decided to go back to cutting down mobsters. I mean, it's not like I can do anything else now.

"Then, when the sun started coming up, it started getting harder to resist whatever was pulling me here, so here I am."

"Oh my god." I say as the realization sinks in, "You were walking around like that all night?"

"Well, more or less, yeah."

"How many people saw you!"

She gives me this look and says, "Less than who saw me leading you through the city yesterday." Then with a flip of her hand over her shoulder as she gets out and grabs a towel, she says, "Besides, anyone who might have figured out I'm dead is dead now too so don't worry about it." And starts toweling herself off.

The towel is surprisingly clean after she's done with it, but I'm still gonna make sure no one ever uses that towel again.

Back in the main room, Monica looks pissed, "What the hell is going on here? What didn't you do, Megan? Why is she out of her grave again?"

Hit Girl saves me from trying to explain, "I was thinking about that while I was on my way here. The city out there is still full of crime and corruption. I always said I'd never stop trying to clean it up until I was dead. Well, I don't think even death is going to stop me. Hell, I don't think I was ever this productive in life! I didn't get tired and could go full speed all night. Nothing hurt, not even getting shot. I just turned around, smiled, and stabbed him in the throat."

Monica looked appalled, "Just how many people did you kill last night?"

She made a show of counting on her fingers before saying, "Couple dozen. At least. I was like Santa Claus meets The Punisher. It was awesome."

It's a moment before either of us can say anything again, but when we can Monica says, "Okay, we need to get you back into your grave RIGHT NOW. We can't have you running around, being seen, and most likely creating even more Unsettled."

Hit Girl yanks her arm away, "Yeah, no. I've figured it out. I'm 'unsettled' because my work here in the city isn't done. So you can put me back in the ground as many times as you want, but I'm gonna keep crawling out and kicking ass until I've excised all the tumors plaguing this city."

Monica glares at her, "I don't think you understand how this works. You are violating the natural order of things. The longer you stay out of your grave, the more everything gets thrown off balance. If every corpse that thought being undead wasn't so bad was allowed to keep walking around, it'd bring about the end of the world. Even now everything going on in this city is making black magic users stronger and zombie attacks are starting to become a regular thing. So yes, you are going to figure out what is _really_ keeping you from your rest, or we're going to bind you to the earth so hard you'll be stuck there until your bones turn to dust."

Hit Girl stepps right up to her, their faces not even an inch apart, "Try it. Even if you put me back I WILL get out, and I'll kill every settler I get pulled to."

"No," Monica said, "You will settle your business, your REAL business, and then you will go back to your grave, and you will stay there until your loved ones come to get you and give you a proper burial, or I'll burn you to ash and they'll never have anything to say goodbye to."

"Bullshit."

Monica narrowed her eyes, "_Exuro_."

"Monica no!" But she doesn't burst into flame. Hit Girl looks smug about this for a second, before starting to look vaguely panicked. Then panicked as she starts patting at her face and body. Then terrified as smoke starts to rise from under her suit."

"_Opprimo_."

The panic starts to fade as the smoke dissipates.

Monica says, "I kept the power on that one low, just to prove I could do what I said, but if you give me any more crap you'll go up in a ball of flame like that," and she snaps her fingers.

Hit Girl glares at her, and I think she's going to make good on HER threat to kill any Settler that tried to force her into the ground, but then she says, "Fine."

For the first time since I saw her, she actually seems smaller than she is.

.oOo.

Hit Girl didn't even bother with a disguise this time. She just keeps us to narrow back alleys and waiting until the streets are as clear as possible before sprinting across them and keeping her head down. It's taking a lot longer this time, and I'm seriously considering risking a cab despite being crammed in with Kitty, a very pissed off zombie, and the Monicster.

There's a flash of green and something tackles Hit Girl to the ground. It's Kick-Ass. He's wrestling her across the ground and screaming, "How dare you! How fucking dare you! Who the hell do you think you are to put that costume on! I'll kill you you bitch!"

"Dave! Stop! It's me!"

Kick-Ass, or, Dave, I guess, leaps back like he was yanked by a rope. He backs up against the wall and his eyes are wide with panic, "What the fuck!? No! You're dead! I watched you die!" His voice has also risen an octave or two.

"I am dead, but I swear it's me," she says and pulls off the mask and wig... shit. She has to be younger than me.

Dave looks at her, a mix of emotions flickering across his face, until finaly he says, "Mindy?"

She smiles and nods at him.

Dave is completely overcome. I can see tears in his eyes and he rips his mask off and stumbles forward to embrace her. "Oh my god. Mindy. What the hell is going on? How are you here?" he says. Then after a moment says, "And why do you smell like pork?"

She snorts and pushes him away, "Shut up, Ass." She's smiling again, but she's not looking directly at him, "I...had unfinished business. So I was able to come back for a bit."

"So, you mean, that was really you the last two nights?"

"Yeah," she says, grinning from ear to ear, "That was me. With my awesome super power of being undead."

"Oh my god," he says and hugs her again, "I thought I'd lost you."

"You did lose her," Monica says, "Just...she had a few things to say before she could rest."

Dave makes a sound that's half laugh, half sob, and said, "What could be so important for you to say that you came back from the dead to say it?"

And in that moment I knew Monica was right. Mindy had been keeping the real reason she couldn't rest from us, and for a second, I thought she was finally going to say it. But she just smiles and says, "I couldn't leave you without saying goodbye."

Dave laughs and says, "Since when did you get so sentimental?"

Mindy shakes her head and laughs softly, "Shut up Ass, and just be glad we get to say goodbye, okay?"

Kitty reminds us she's there by coughing, then says, "Not to break up this highly unorthodox reunion that breaks about a dozen policies, but we really do need to get her...back."

"Fine, fine, we're going," Mindy says, then holds her hand out to Dave, "Come with us."

Dave seems confused, or more likely he just doesn't want to acknowledge what's going to happen. "Going where?" he asks.

"Back to my grave."

He takes her hand and they smile and start to walk off and after a few steps their hands drift apart and they're just talking. Like nothing unusual is going on at all.

Kitty sighs, "This has to be one of the weirdest Settlings I've ever heard of. It's gonna be passed around for decades."

Monica just keeps watching them. Finally she says, "We should really catch up with them."

.oOo.

Monica got Dave and Mindy a couple track suits to cover their costumes with, and the rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. Surprisingly, we actually made up a lot of time. The two of them just talked to each other and pretty much forgot we were there. But because of that, I guess, they started walking faster and faster. It got to the point that we had to jog to keep up at times. Dave didn't seem like he was bothered by the pace at all.

But when we finally got to the area of the...I still have no idea what this place is. They stop near the offices and start staring at a spot on the ground. It's barely noticeable, but once I realized what they were doing, I'm able to make out the dark patch on the ground.

"I tried to come back for you."

"Did you get them?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm glad you didn't. You wouldn't have been able to save me."

"I did come back afterwords. I couldn't find you. I was so worried they'd done something horrible."

"Nothing more horrible than killing me."

"But what did they do with-"

"That way," Mindy says and points out across the field.

They just stand there, looking in the direction she pointed. And then they start walking in silence.

We reach the ditch in just under a minute, and Dave stops and looks down, and I can see him trembling, "And they...they just tossed you down there?"

"Pretty much."

"Those motherfucking bastards."

"Oh, this is my lucky day."

The voice makes my blood turn to ice.

I don't want to turn around. I don't. I don't I don't I don't I don't. It can't be him, it just can't be. He's dead. He's dead and...and-

"Stain!" Kitty yells.

It's him. I turn and, there he is. Standing, maybe fifty feet behind us. Looking none the...well, actually, he is missing part of his face. I still don't understand-

"How the hell are you still alive!?" Kitty asks my question for me as she and Monica put themselves between me and him.

"Oh, that's rather simple, really. I don't keep my life on me anymore."

What.

"So, when your enforcers thought they killed me, it wasn't much of a problem to have my life brought back to me by my daughter. She couldn't be here, by the way, which is unfortunate because I'm sure she'd love to see this."

He sort of leans to the side in an exaggerated manner, like he's trying to see around us, "And those two. My oh my. They will make an excelent addition to my plans. After I've turned them into my mindless slaves that is. I might even keep the one technically alive."

"You're not getting Megan OR them," Kitty says.

"Really? When it's just the three of you? And only one of you actually trained for combat? Left the other Enforcer to guard your heartless friend I'm guessing."

Oh that is it! "You think I've just been sitting on my ass these last two years?! I've learned a dozen different ways to put you down and I've been itching to try them all!"

"Oh Megan, don't you know a parent always knows when their child is lying? Besides, it's not just me." and he raises his hand and the ground starts shaking, and then it starts to swell up in dozens of places before a horde of zombies burst out of the ground.

Okay. This is bad. I mean, sure, if it was just the zombies, we could probably handle this pretty easily. And if it was just...him, we would most likely be fine as well... but right now I'm feeling pretty boned.

Mindy and Dave step up besides me, stripping off the track suits, and putting their masks back on.

"Oh really. You're going to play too? Do you even realize what's going on here?"

Hit Girl jabs her thumb over her shoulder at us, "Good guys," then she points at him, "Bad guy. That's all I need to know."

"Hmm. Cute. Well, before I temporarily kill you again, I just wanted to thank you for the fresh supply of bodies. It's a nice change from old ones. Why, some of these are actually still warm.

"Anyway, I'm taking my daughter, the zombie hero, and the other hero, alive or dead, the other two can just die. Now go!"

The zombie horde lurches towards us in unison and Kick-Ass and Hit Girl head straight down the middle towards the-man-who-I-shall-never-call-dad. Kitty and Monica cast an exuro towards the zombies on the left, and I follow suit with the ones to the right.

With at least two dozen zombies on fire, it's easy to see that Kick-Ass and Hit Girl are almost on top of Stain. The fire isn't dropping the zombies fast enough though, no matter how much I turn up the heat.

An idea comes to me. One I wouldn't ever consider under the circumstances, but if he's distracted... "Monica, Kitty! Grab hands!" as soon as we're linked I shout, "_REVERTO TERRA!_" and the zombies sink into the ground like it was water.

Kick-Ass reaches him first, but Stain just steps forward and grabs him by the neck, lifting him off his feet, "Really, did you think I was just going to be one of those run-of-the mill street thugs you deal with?"

Kick-Ass grabs onto the arm holding him up, then brings his other hand up and smashes it down on the elbow. I can hear it snap from here. Stain is shocked, but then Kick-Ass smashes him across the face with one of his batons, nearly knocking him to the ground. "Ow," I can just barely hear him say. "Alright, time to put you in your-" two blades burst through his chest, then twist and rip through his sides. He falls down onto his knees, his face showing only rage, "Nice try, but-" and then Hit Girl brings the blades back around and they both slice through his neck at the same time. Stain's head falls to the ground, Hit Girl throws her swords into the ground blades first, draws a gun and shoots it. It...splatters everywhere and I think I'm gonna be sick...

"Come back from that, douche."

.oOo.

Once again, we find ourselves staring down into a drainage ditch, preparing to put Hit Girl to rest. An Enforcer clean-up team has come and gone. Addison Stain's remains were collected and taken to separate locations for what we were assured would be a very thorough disposal. The sun is starting to set, which is kind of nice. Kick-Ass and Hit Girl are standing closest to the edge, looking down at the hole lined with stones.

No one seems to be able or willing to say anything.

Finally, Hit Girl screams. Screams in a way I've never heard before. It's angry, and sad, and...it's heartbreaking. She curls up in on herself until every last bit of air in her lungs has been expelled before falling to her knees where she punches the ground and screams again, "I DON'T WANT TO BE DEAD!"

She crosses her arms over her chest and rocks back and forth on her knees, "I shouldn't be dead! I have so much more to do! It's not FAIR!"

Dave drops down onto his knees and wraps his arms around her. Her fists unclench and grip his arms tightly as she sobs tearlessly.

"So much to do still. So much I haven't said." she nearly whispers. Dave presses his face against the side of her head and whispers something to her I can't hear as he rubs his hands up and down her arms. "I never told you I'm in love with you."

Dave pulls back a little to look at her face, "What?"

She looks up at him and says, "I love you."

Dave seems to be in shock, but after a moment he starts smiling. He doesn't say anything, but I think his expression says everything that needs to be said. She suddenly raises up and presses her lips to his. The kiss lasts for a few seconds before they break apart.

I'm tempted to say something about how gross kissing a three day old corpse is, but I really have no ground to say anything.

She sighs then. A deep, shuddering sigh, and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she's finally said and done what's kept her from a peaceful rest. She looks up at him and says, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"I want to see you again, but it better not be until you're an old man, got it?" she says, punching him lightly in the chest. Her head starts nodding, and she suddenly looks really tired. Or drunk. "And tell Marcus...tell him I'm sorry...for not being more careful. Okay? And... and...make sure I...get..a..a real grave...I dunn wanna...stay ina dish" her head starts to droop onto her chest and then she pulls it back up, a smile on her face, and says, "be happy. K?"

He's crying, but manages to choke out, "Okay."

"'bye Dave. Love you."

And she goes limp.

He doesn't move. He just stays there holding onto her body. Holding her to him.

We stand there, silent. Not sure what we should say or do. It's completely uncharted territory.

Kitty makes the first move, she walks up to them, and crouches down a couple feet away, "Are..." she clears her throat, "Are you going to be okay? Is there anyone we can call for you? Do you need us to give you a ride."

He nods to the first question and shakes his head to the rest, "I'll be...fine. We- We have-friends I can call."

"Do you want us to stay until they get here?"

"No. No, you can go. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

He nods his head.

"Alright." Then she stands up and motions for us to head for the car they left for us. It's nice to not have to walk for another hour to get back to the hotel. And frankly I don't know how much longer I could hold it together if we stuck around. I sit in the back seat, letting Monica get in front while Kitty drives.

I sniff and pull out my phone and make a call. The phone rings and then, "Hello?", his voice is thick and slow and it's obvious I just woke him up. It must have been a hard day of training.

"Ethan."

"Wha- Megan? Why are- is everything okay? Are you okay?" he's starting to sound more awake already.

"I'm-I'm fine. I just...really need to talk to you, and tell you I love you."

* * *

_**Megan Berry, Zombie Settler: **I stumbled across the Megan Berry books about...a year ago? Jeez, I honestly can't remember how long it's been. I just happened to look up from where I was sitting in the library and have my eye caught by the cover of a book featuring a girl in short shorts with her foot propped up on a skull with the title, "_Undead Much?_" So of course I had to read this thing. If nothing else it might provide me with some reference material for _Precocious Crush_. _

_I wasn't impressed. Honestly, it took me about three weeks to work my way halfway through the book. But, then I ended up plowed through the rest of it in one night. I found myself at one point looking up from the book to discover it was three in the morning and wonder, "At what point did this book earn the right to be _good_?" But good it had become, and so I went back to the library the next day to get the sequel, _"You Are So Undead To Me_". This one didn't have any problem sucking me right into it and I finished it the same day. I then went online to see if there was a third book. What I discovered was that the Megan Berry books, apparently, hadn't been doing too well. The author had however, self published "Book 2.5" under the title "_Valentine's Day of The Undead_", which was only available for purchase._

_So of course I immediately ordered a copy. Even paid an extra five bucks to have a physical copy of it instead of an e-version.  
_

_Needless to say I was highly amused and entertained by the series, and of course fanfictions plot bunnies started hopping around my mind. Never did though. This, however, was one of the first ones that came to mind. It was supposed to be a multi-chapter story, but as I realized I was never going to actually write that, I decided I could use the idea for a Holiday Bonus. Hope you liked it and weren't too thrown off and I put enough exposition *coughspoilerscough* for you to have an idea as to what the fuck was going on.  
_

_If you were thrown and had no idea who this bitch was or what she was babbling about...I apologize. But what's done is done and I promise you a proper Halloween Bonus next year._

_See you at Thanksgiving.  
_


	36. Thanksgiving 2013 JusticeForever

**Genre: **uh...General?

**Characters: **Justice Forever

_**Mako's Message: **I am thankful for my wonderful Aunt Jeanie and my Dad. Without their support I wouldn't be where I am today. I'm thankful for my job, which I actually kind of enjoy and working during a Holiday(Time and a half! Woo!) I'm thankful for my friends and all my reviewers and followers. I'm thankful that my son is an adorable ball of goof and not a hell child. I'm thankful for Government assistance, without which I'd be surviving on a half cup of rice a day(or something), and is paying for my son's childcare while I'm at work.  
_

_I'm thankful for a lot of things in my life, actually. And you should be too._

* * *

"I just wanted thank you for all your help. Without your intervention I don't know if my ex would have ever paid his child support. Since you talked to him the checks have been coming in on the first of the month like clockwork."

"Thank you for walking me home. I haven't seen my crazy ex since."

"I used to get mugged on an almost monthly basis. Since you started patrolling through my neighborhood, I haven't been mugged once. Thank you."

"Thank you for coming to speak at our AA meeting. With everything the way it is, the temptation to drink is stronger than ever. Your speech really helped strengthen our resolve and lift our spirits. We hope you can come again sometime."

"I just want to say that I appreciate everything you guys are doing. With the crazy fuckers we have running around the city, we need people like you. You remind us that we can stand up for and protect ourselves, and that a safe and happy city is the responsibility of all of us."

"On behalf of myself and the rest of my employees, I wanted to thank you for keeping watch as we received our shipments. Three times we'd been robbed by those Cunts while unloading. I was nearly driven out of business. But after you stopped them when they tried a fourth time they never came back. I guess it was the same group every time. May have even been local. Thanks again."

"I wanted to let you know that after you cleaned out the drug dealers in 503, the place has started looking a lot nicer, and we've actually gotten some new neighbors that are real nice people. Thanks for that."

"Thank you for keeping watch over me and my little boy during the divorce proceedings. I know there must have been other people that needed your help just as much as us, if not more, so for you to spend so much time protecting us meant more to me than I can say. We're doing fine now, and I haven't heard from him since. I hope you and the rest of Justice Forever stay well and continue to do your good work and helping people like me."

"The alley behind my building is known to the people around here as 'rape alley'. And not without reason. Even guys will avoid walking through it at night if they don't have to. Unfortunately, there are a lot times when we have to. The police have known about it for years, and they regularly send patrol cars through, but they were never able to catch the guy. So I wanted to thank you and say how amazing your dedication was to staking out the alley until you caught him. You guys are great and I hope more people like you step up."

"My little sister is 7-years-old and loves Hit Girl. She wanted to dress up as her for Halloween and says she wants to be a superhero too when she grows up. Mom and Dad keep trying to talk her out of it. I think it's awesome and I've been training so we can go out as a team when we're older. Hopefully we'll be able to join you in the future. Thanks for being awesome!"

"I don't like the idea of vigilante justice. I think crime should be handled by law enforcement officers and by them alone. Unfortunately, I recognize that, with the rampant and audacious crime sprees that have been happening, we need people like you. I pray every day that we'll soon live in a world where we don't, but until we do, thank you and stay strong."

"I don't know if you know this, but the guy you caught breaking into a car the other night was a serial burglar. He'd been breaking into cars and apartments for years. Once you caught him though, the cops were able to identify him and where he lived. The went to his house where they found all sorts of stolen items and were actually able to return some of it to their rightful owners."

"Thank you again for helping at our soup kitchen and others around the city. Since you started doing it we've had no problem finding volunteers. Thank you for inspiring more people to help their fellow man."

"I was one of the guys Hit Girl missed. When she and Kick-Ass kicked in our door I thought I was gonna die. I managed to hide though and escaped a beating. Or worse. The rest of the guys I was with weren't so lucky. After seeing what happened to them, I decided I needed a new line of work. So I went back to school, and am working towards a certification in HVAC. I've moved back in with my Mama until I can support myself again. Legally. I even started going to church again, which my Mama had been nagging me to do for years. So, thanks for showing me just how wrong the path I was on was and getting me to turn my life around."

"You guys are amazing. I wish I was brave enough to do what you do. I wish you all nothing but the best because you deserve it."

"I want to personally thank White Mage, but I can't so this will have to do. My boyfriend and I were mugged and when he tried to defend me he was stabbed and bleed really bad. The paramedics said that if she hadn't been there to help that it was a very real possibility that he wouldn't have made it to the hospital. So thank you from both of us."

After reading the last one aloud, Col. Stars leaned back in his chair and swiveled away from the computer to face the rest of Justice Forever, "Heart warming, ain't it?"

"Yeah, I think The Gentleman over here even shed a couple tears, "Sting said, nudging the man in question in ribs

"Oh, lay off him," White Mage said before sniffing and dabbing at her eyes, "Besides, it's not often we get to hear back from people we helped. It's okay to get emotional."

"What about you Kick-Ass?" Hit Girl said, tilting he head back look up at him, as he sat purposefully between Dr. Gravity and Insect-Guy.

"I'm fine."

"I dunno," Dr. Gravity said, poking at Kick-Ass's mask, "You're looking a little damp around the eyes."

"Oh get off!," he said, pushing a laughing Dr. Gravity's hands away. Then he stood and walked over to the trash where he dumped his plate and the remains of his turkey, cranberry sauce, mashed potato, and green bean sandwich. "It was nice though. It's good to know we were able to help beyond that one time."

"I know," Sting said, "It's easy to get so involved with everything that you forget these aren't just 'endangered citizen number 1' and that they have they're own lives, and we're just a random event in their lives."

"Speaking of everyone having lives," Col. Stars said, "Thanks for coming down for lunch, but I know you all have family and other friends to spend the day with, hope you didn't eat too much."

"Eh," Insect Guy said as he dumped his plate, "It'll be a few hours before dinner is ready for my family, I'll have time to digest."

And so they said their goodbye's and headed out. Kick-Ass stopped at the door though, when he realized Hit Girl wasn't with him. He turned to see her standing in the middle of the room, looking at Col. Stars.

After a few moments, Col. Stars noticed and asked, "Is there something the matter?"

"I was just wondering, are you goining anywhere? Because you said 'you' not 'we'."

"Oh. No." he said with a shake of his head, "This was it for me. I'll just be spending the rest of the day watching the game."

Hit Girl didn't move, then after a minute said, "Would you like to come to dinner with us? I mean, you already know us without our masks and everything, so..."

He smiled and shook his head, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Pfft. Whatever. I'm sure they'd love more company. His Dad always over prepares anyway."

"You really want me to come?"

Hit Girl half shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

The Colonel thought about it for a moment, then decided, "Alright, give me a few minutes to change and we'll go."

She grinned, "Sweet. And remember, if anybody asks you're my Great Uncle John."


	37. Christmas 2013 DaveMindy Friendship

_Genre: _Friendship/Romance

_Characters: _Dave L./Kick-Ass, Mindy M./Hit Girl_  
_

_**Mako's Message: **MERRY CHRISTMAS! Merry Christmas readers! Merry Christmas people who read and never review! Merry Christmas fellow authors! And Merry Christmas to all the fics I don't read!  
I just got done watching _It's A Wonderful Life_, can you tell? But aside from reminding me how lucky I am to have all you reading my work(among many other things) that doesn't have anything to do with this chapter._

_Actually, it does, serendipitously. You see, the inspiration for this fic came from the B:TAS episode; _Christmas With The Joker_, in which Richard G./Robin just wanted to go home and watch _It's A Wonderful Life_.  
I guess you could also say it applies to [Redacted/Spoiler]_

_ANYWAY! I hope you had a merry Christmas, whatever your religion(or non-religion) as it's still Christmas whether you celebrate it or not, filled with love and friends and family._  
_Preferably exemplified by the giving of expensive items. :P_

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

The night air was crisp and cold, with light flakes of snow swirling in the wind as last minute shoppers scurried about the city. There were two people out on the street that night, that weren't there to spend, or earn, any money. They were there to watch over everyone else. Two people who took it upon themselves to protect the weak, the innocent, and the kind, and to punish those would prey on them.

These two people were very cold.

"I swear if it gets any colder I'm gonna have to get another pair of thermal underwear."

"Oh stop being such a pussy. Have you ever seen Batman complaining about the cold?"

'No, but I have seen Spider-Man do it."

"Oh shut up and toughen up."

"Your lips are starting to turn blue."

"They are not!" Even if they were he shouldn't have been able to see it under her lipstick. Not an obvious, bright, hooker red, but a more natural shade chosen for this exact reason. And if it happened to make her look more attractive to her partner, so much the better.

"Look, it's ten on Christmas Eve. I say we pack it in for the night."

Hit Girl actually stopped in her tracks to look at him, "Are you shitting me? We've only been out here two hours, that's not even half our usual patrol!"

"It's Christmas Eve."

"Exactly! Which means there's still going to be plenty of last minute shoppers out on the streets carrying all sorts of expensive stuff in bags they can barely carry.

Kick-Ass sighed, "All right, we'll stay out."

Hit Girl allowed one of her rare public smiles and started walking again, a new spring in her step.

Two hours later, more or less, Hit Girl and Kick-Ass were finishing up checking a parking complex for predators. "Alright," he said, "I think that's enough for tonight. Let's get home."

Hit Girl, who by now had reached the limits of even her stoicism and wa blowing into her hands, cupped over her mouth, in an effort to warm her face, snapped her head up, "Are you fucking kidding me? This is when we're needed the most! The last of the shoppers out, still desperate for that last perfect gift. Ya never know when some soccer mom, desperately hunting for that last Wii U for little Timmy watches the last one in the city sold to the woman ahead of her. It's enough to make a person snap and stab someone with a screwdriver."

Kick-Ass stopped and starred at her, "You've put a lot of thought into that argument haven't you?"

She shrugged, "A little."

He shook his head and said, "Fine. We'll stay out for a little longer."

Hit Girl gave him a small smile as they headed to check a nearby subway station.

"I seriously doubt anyone is going to stab someone over a Wii U though."

Hit Girl's laughter echoed through the night.

It was nearing two AM and both heroes were visibly shivering, "We need to g-go in now."

N-no way! This is- This is when we're needed the most! All those poor, lonely, fucks drinking the night away in bars, about to be kicked out into the street. E-easy prey for anyone who wants to take advantage."

"Okay, no. This is Chr-Christmas fucking Eve. Statistically the safest night of the year. Going b-back decades. There is no NEED for us to be freezing our nips off out here."

"Bu-"

"No! Even the fucking Motherfucker didn't pull anything on Christmas. WHY are you insisting we stay out here?!"

Hit Girl was shaking, but he was sure that at this moment it had nothing to do with the cold, "Because...because you're going to spend Christmas with HER!"

Kick-Ass blinked.

"Tomorrow- Today- WHATEVER! - We already agreed we weren't going to go out on Christmas Day, and if we weren't out now you'd be with her right now! This is- this is the only way I'll be able to spend any of the Holiday with you."

His face went completely blank as he looked at her, "This is a new low for you. I mean, seriously, keeping us out in this weather just because you want to spend time together? Because you think I wasn't going to spend any of Christmas with you? Do you ACTUALLY believe that?"

Hit Girl rubbed at her arms without looking at him, "The bitch was out of town our first Christmas, I was out of town last Christmas and you spent it with R- her. This is the first time you've had a choice, and you've made it rather clear your not interested in me, so why wouldn't you spend it with her?"

Kick-Ass sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "Who have I spent every Thanksgiving with?"

"...me."

"And who have I spent six hours freezing my balls off with on Christmas Eve?"

A smirk twitched onto her face, "Me."

"So yeah, I'll probably be spending some of Christmas with Her, I kinda live with Her. But if you think that means I'm not going to spend any of Christmas with you I think your brain has frostbite."

The smirk evolved into a smile and she bit her lip trying not to laugh, both at his lame joke and at the sense of relief she felt.

"So can we pack it in now?"

"Yeah."

"Thank GOD. I wasn't joking about freezing my balls off. If I'd taken a low blow I think they'd have shattered." He put an arm around her shoulders and started steering her home, "Now, let's go home, and I'll make us some double strength hot chocolate with extra-extra-marshmellows."

"So thick we'll have to eat it with a fork?"

"You know it."

She smiled up at him, wrapped an arm around him as well and said, "Sounds great."

And the two protectors of the city headed home to thaw out, sleep it off, and have a Merry Christmas.


	38. Anniversary 2013 FullCast 4thWallHumor

_Genre:_ 4th Wall, Humor, Romance  
_Characters: _Full Cast

_**Mako's Message: **It's a quarter after one, I'm not drunk but I'm done here now. I lost all control and didn't edit this, but I'm done here now._

_And that's it for my crappy parodies._

_Anywyay, it's been three years since I started writing PC. Been a long journey, but we should be past the halfway mark._  
_So, here's some fun and games that should hopefully amuse you all a little bit._

_Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I wouldn't be able to do it without you.  
_

* * *

When Alice stepped into Justice Forever headquarters, she immediately stopped and stared at the massive, "Happy 3rd Anniversary!" banner strung up on he wall and all the food laid out on the tables, as well as several coolers full of ice and drinks, several of which were alcoholic, and a widely grinning Mindy standing in the center of the room.

"What in the worl-

"Oh god, she's doing it again. Quick, somebody start writing down everything she says!" Dave said as he saw the banner and food.

"Uh," Donald said, "Third Anniversary of what? Justice Forever is only a year old and that was months ago."

"Am I going to have to answer these questions every time?" Mindy said with an exasperated sigh..

"What are you talking about? 'Every time' what?" Donald asked.

"It's the third anniversary of our story, Precocious Crush!"

"Someone is writing all this down, right?" Dave asked.

"Yup!" John said from a desk off in the corner.

Alice just looked even more confused, "But didn't we just do this back in January?"

Mindy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, in story time. But for the _author_ it's been a year. It is kinda sad though that we've only gotten through...five and a half months, or forty chapters. He really needs to step up his game. Not that it's been all peaches and roses. He had to move, his kid was sick for a couple weeks, we started therapy."

"Oh great," John said, "Our 'god' is crazy'"

"Not that kind of therapy," Mindy said, "But it's not any excuse really. If he's serious about doing this for a living he's gonna have to learn to focus and get things done." The she slowly raised and turned one hand palm up, "The story did kinda blow up though, and since he's determined to respond to every review, that has taken up a bit of his time. He's also written other stories and has been helping a few new authors get their stories started and working as an editor," she stopped and let out a sharp 'Ha!' before continuing, "Sorry, couldn't help myself. Working as an editor," she snickered, "for another author."

Dave looked at her and said, "I thought you said YOU were the author last time."

She raised one one finger, "I said I was the authors mouthpiece. Any other questions before we get this party started?"

Donald raised his hand, "Yeah, who are they," he said, pointing towards an excited redhead, a confused brunette, and a beautiful blond. "and what are they doing here?"

"Oh. They're friends and part of the story, don't worry about them."

Jessi raised her hand, "How did I get here? I don't remember any-"

Mindy waved her question off, "Don't worry about it. But you should know that everybody reading loves you."

Jessi blushed and shrunk in on herself, "Uh...thank you?"

"What did you mean when you said the story 'blew up'?" Marty asked.

"Oh, in the month following the release of the second movie-"

"Wait what?! Movie!? There's a movie about us!?"

"Ah...well, some of us. Me, Dave, Chris, Marty, and Donald for example. Alice, Angela, Jessi, and Riley are original characters to this story. And some spin offs. And...then there are characters like John and your father," she said gesturing at John and then Dave.

"What about my father?"

"Well...until the second series, your father didn't have a name, so...your father and the one in the original material don't have the same name. And John...well, John isn't his name in the source material either, it was 'Sal Bertolini". John Genovese was the name of the mob boss in the comic. In the movie, which is where most of our universe branches off from, it was changed to Frank D'amico."

"What about me?" Donald asked.

"You...never had a name beyond 'Dr. Gravity'"

"Wow. That's lame."

Mindy grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "You were a side character at best."

"Okay, wait. Stop. We're getting off track. You said the story blew up. That's a good thing right?"

Mindy nodded vigorously, "Oh my god yes. Best thing to happen to the fandom since it came into existence. In the month after the second movie, the number of readers skyrocketed. The day after it premiered over five thousand people read our story, and the number of people who subscribe to it almost doubled. And since then we've broken a thousand subscribers. We're more popular than ever!"

"Okay, let me see if I understood all that." Alice said, "There was a comic about you, Dave, and Chris," Mindy nodded. "It was made into a movie." Mindy nodded again. "And people started writing stories about it." Mindy grinned and continued to nod encouragingly, "Which is when our story...our universe...started?"

"Pretty much."

"And then there was a second comic, and a second movie, and after the second movie came out, we got tons more readers."

"Yes."

"I need to sit down."

"Oh, don't be like that Alice! The readers love you! Some of them even wished you could have been in the movie."

"I have no idea how to take that."

"Anyway," Mindy continued, "Our readership has more than doubled since last year, and the author even made a facebook page for his work. Your facebook page has more Likes than his though," she said, nodding to Donald.

"So," Dave said, "What's all this for?" gesturing at the food and drink.

Mindy pointed to the banner, "To celebrate. Duh. He's been at this for three years. Three years of people reading and reviewing and caring and laughing, and loving, and crying with us." She paused to let that sink in, casting a glance over at Jessi. "Sure, it may not have felt that long to us, but while he may not be posting as often as in the first year, we're becoming deeper characters, our stories are becoming more complex. We're growing. And this is out birthday."

Dave snorted and shook his head, smiling, "Well happy birthday to us and shit. Can we eat now?"

Mindy laughed, "Of course! I thought your question and answer session was never going to end."

And with that, the members of Justice Forever, plus Marty, Angela, Jessi, and Riley headed towards the food, talking about what had just been "revealed" to them.

"Do you believe this? Cause I don't know if I do."

"I dunno. It seems a little to much to be faked."

"Oh, something is definitely going on with that girl. When this happened back in January it looked kinda like she fell asleep on her feet and then she couldn't remember anything from the last two hours."

"Should we be worried?"

"Were DID you get the beer?"

"We're under a bar. Where do you think?"

"Hey!"

"I paid you back then and I'll pay you back now."

"Side character, she said I was a side character."

"At least she mentioned you. The way she tells it I barely exist."

"I wonder if she knows the future."

"I do but I'm not telling. Spoilers."

"I wonder if what happened to the...original? Justice Forever if half our members are new to our universe."

"Oh come on! Do you really believe that we're at the mercy of some unknown 'author' dictating everything that happens to us? That those two are essentially the literal center of the universe?"

"Actually, it's more like I'm the center, but I'm orbiting Dave, and all of you guys are orbiting both of us, with Angela and Jessi orbiting me, Riley orbiting Dave, and Chris on some fucked up elliptical orbit around us, occasionally crashing through us and fucking everything up."

"That...actually makes some sort of weird sense."

"It does explain some things."

"So wait, I'm friends with the person who's at the center of the universe? Damn Mindy, how much more awesome can you get?"

Mindy almost dropped her plate when she was suddenly pulled away from everyone else, "What the hell Jessi."

Jessi stopped when they were both in a semi private area of the headquarters, "Is everything you said true?"

"Yes."

"So...they all.. oh god. So all these people saw what happened to me? What I did?"

"It's not that kind of story," Mindy smiled, "Nobody was following you around, seeing everything you did. They did see us together in my room on Valentine's Day though."

Jessi blushed crimson.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. Everyone who wasn't worried about you, or calling me an idiot for letting you leave, and after giving you knife too, were cheering you for kissing me. They were happy for you to admit it, and more than a few people wanted us to get together. Some even started writing stories about us."

"Really?"

Mindy chuckled, "Yes. Even our author is thinking about writing one."

"That...would be nice," she said, not looking Mindy in the eye.

"Well, the rules are kinda being broken left and right at the moment. I could kiss you again if you'd like."

Jessi looked up at her with a nervous little smile, but then suddenly seemed panicked, "Are...are they watching right now?"

"Well, reading, but yes."

"I...I don't think I could do that with so many people watching."

"So you could do it in front of a few people?" Mindy smirked.

"No! I just..." Jessi slumped against the wall and stared at the floor.

Mindy leaned against the wall besides her for a moment before finally asking, "Have you met her yet?"

Jessi blinked at her, "Met who?"

"_Her_."

Jessi didn't seem to know who she was talking about, but she got the implication and blushed again and resumed staring at the floor.

"You're going to love her. She'll make you forget all about me."

Jessi muttered, "I seriously doubt that."

Mindy grinned and elbowed her gently in the side, "Seriously. You deserve someone who'll make you happy. Everyone wants to see you have a happy ending."

Jessi stayed silent for a moment before asking, "Were you serious? When you said they loved me."

"Absolutely."

"Even after..."

"Jessi, you set records. When all that came out, more reviews came in than ever before. They were ready to grab pitchforks and torches and hunt down your family and lower them slowly into a mulcher."

Jessi looked like she didn't know if she should be happy or horrified.

Mindy smiled, "Trust me. It's all uphill from here. Or would that be downhill... Whatever. It's only going to get better for you."

"Thanks."

"What're friends for? Now come on. Lets get some food before those bottomless pits we call friends eat it all."

Jessi snorted, "You're one to talk. Didn't I see you order three double cheeseburgers and then take them apart to make one six pattie burger once?"

Mindy laughed and shoved Jessi towards Angela who was laughing about something with Riley.

She went over to sit on the arm of a couch, but before she could start eating, Dave came over, "So. You really know everything that's going to happen?"

"Well, not everything. Most of our story was unplanned when he started. And some of it was spontaneous. And sometimes things happened because he let us control our own destinies just a little."

"But you do know some things."

"I do."

"Like?"

Mindy turned and reached a hand up to Dave's cheek and smiled softly at him, "Oh Dave. My dear, sweet Dave. You have no idea what you're in for. But trust that it'll all be for the best, okay? Even when you think it's at it's worst?"

Dave pulled back slightly, "That...was less than encouraging."

"He likes being cryptic," she shrugged, "Thinks it's part of the fun."

Eventually, all talk of 'authors', 'stories', and 'characters' was forgotten and they all spent a few hours just talking and enjoying each others company. But the party did come to an end, and when it did, Dave couldn't find Mindy.

"Hey," he said, grabbing Donald by the arm, "Have you seen Mindy?"

"Oh, yeah. She and that girl, Jessi? Went into the back room a while back. Never saw them come out though."

When Dave reached the door though, Mindy was already opening it. She stumbled and swooned and fell into him. "What...the fuck? When did we get here? Was there a party? Oh god, I didn't get drunk again did I?"

Dave laughed, "I see you're back to normal."

"What? Oh god. I did get drunk again didn't I?"

"No, you didn't."

"Then what-"

"Don't worry about it. We can talk about it when you're feeling better. Uncle John took notes."

"Notes? Notes on what?"

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Will you trust me?"

"...fine."


	39. New Years Eve 2013 DaveMindy Romance

_Genre:_ Romance

_Characters: _Mindy M./Hit Girl, Dave L./Kick-Ass

_**Mako's Message: **This is actually a fair bit longer than I expected it to be, believe it or not. I think that sets a good tone for the new year. Because, after all, what good is an arbitrary division between "Then" and "Now" if not say we'll do better this time? And this is everyone's goal, to do better this time. Some of us will succeed. Most of us will fail. At least as far as our expectations go. But that's not _really_ the point, is it? It's to push ourselves to improve ourselves. If not in general then in a specific aspect of ourselves that we find lacking. Let's be honest though, we ALL need to improve ourselves in general. There isn't a single one of us that can't or shouldn'__t. And just in the act of trying to improve we improve just that little bit closer to what we want, even if we can't quite make it.  
_

_So, here's to making next year better than this year, because what else better do we have to do?_

Happy New Year!

* * *

The main thing Mindy hated about Times Square was that it was quite possibly the gaudiest thing in the world outside of Vegas. It hadn't always been like that, she knew. At one point it had simply been a large thoroughfare, but as time went on, and it became one of the sights of New York and later "the place to be" on New Years Eve, it had gradually gained more attention. Both from tourists and advertisers. So what had at one point been merely a glorified intersection, had been turned into a tourist trap that was never truly dark due to the sides of the buildings being covered in truly gigantic screens displaying advertisements and occasionally some worthy news.

Like which Kardashian was throwing the biggest fit or what new level of douchebaggery Justin Bieber had reached.

The result of this, was that it became an assault on the senses. It hurt Mindy's eyes, her ears, and with everyone packed so close it destroyed her proximity warnings. She'd once described it as feeling like Spider-Man with his spider-sense going off nonstop.

However, looking _into_ it wasn't so bad. Especially when she didn't have to deal with the crowds on the feeder streets.

And such it was that she stood, in costume, on the roof of one of the lower buildings around Times Square, waiting for the ball to drop. She wasn't particularly interested in the ball dropping, and was there more in case somebody got over excited and started a riot. One of the things the grated on Police Officers about super heroes was the habit of those who knew they were doing wrong to surrender, or even prostrate themselves when confronted by a hero(the known ones at least), as "Hero Brutality", unlike "Police Brutality" was the norm, not a rare exception.

This is also why a growing number of Police Officers were putting on costumes; they felt like they were actually able to do their jobs.

An added benefit of this was that they were better able to make their "citizens arrests" stick, or at least ensure better evidence of the accused's crimes. This had reduced the number of repeat offenders greatly, as even the one's that didn't get out of jail free felt they'd already suffered the worst of it and weren't interested in going through it again.

Fortunately, this year there was no Supervillian, flamboyant or otherwise, active to try and fuck up the celebration. Unless it was a new one making his debut, which was another reason she was there.

The final reason she was there... was that it was the place to be on New Years Eve and there really wasn't anything else she'd really rather be doing than standing here, geared up, with her boyfriend, ready for anything, but until something happened simply enjoying the performances.

Well, there was one thing she might rather be doing but they'd be doing that once they got home anyway.

So it was that they stood on the roof, watching the mass of humanity celebrating the rapidly approaching new year and drinking large quantities of hot cocoa(Purchased from a coffee shop several blocks away from what was going on a few stories below them).

As the midnight drew closer, so did Dave, until he stood with an arm around her. Then, as the countdown started, he wrapped another arm around her and yelled out each number along with horde below.

She couldn't help smiling.

At "ONE!" she twisted to look up at him.

At "ZERO!" he looked down at her, reached a hand up to cup the back of her head, and pulled her into a kiss.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Their kiss continued as the drunken revelers mumbled their way through Auld Lang Syne, not that they cared because who actually knew the words anyway?

Then, suddenly, the cheering took on a slightly different note, and seemed to swell with renewed strength and bolstered by catcalls. The next moment they were lit up like it was high-noon and they flinched back from the light before looking up to seem themselves on nearly every screen around them. Their embrace didn't break.

"The world is watching us," he said, trying not to laugh.

She smirked, and watched herself do it, before saying, "Ah. Let `em look." and pulling him in for another kiss.

This was going to be a great year.

* * *

_** 2wingo: **I know you sent me the full lyrics to Auld Lang Syne in your review to New Years 2011. I referred to it to make sure I spelled the name right. Wasn't the first time I used it as reference and I'm sure it wont be the last._

_Oh. Hey. Did I just tell everyone where to find the lyrics? I suppose I did._


	40. Valentines 2014 DaveAngela Romance

_Genre: _Friendship/Romance

_Characters:_ Dave, Angela, Mindy, Todd

_**Mako's Message: **Sometimes romance can find you when you're least expecting it. Something everyone looking for it should remember. This is also the time to remind that special person in your life, that they're the special person in your life._

_I've been wanting to write a DAve/aNGELA story for while. Just because the pairing amused me. I came up with the rough idea for this back in late November/early December under the title of "The Arrow You Don't See", but realized it'd be stupid to write it then when I could just save it for the Valentine Bonus. Kinda wish I'd started it then though, as it's still pretty rough. I like it though. Hope you will too._

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

* * *

In a theater packed full of couples, there was a man and woman standing near the concession stand that didn't seem very comfortable together.

Well, a girl, really, and they probably only seemed uncomfortable because they appeared to be the only two people of opposite gender(and in more than a few cases, same gender) that weren't trying to eliminate any space between them.

"Mindy is late," Angela said.

"Yeah, I noticed," Dave replied.

"Why didn't you just pick her up too?"

"I was going to. She said she had to finish something for school before she could leave."

Angela turned to look at him with a raised brow, "Seriously? Since when does Mindy get behind on homework?"

Dave shook his head, "I dunno. She said she caught something she had to fix before she went out or she might forget to do it in the morning."

Angela groaned then sighed, "She's still late. How was she going to get here if you weren't picking her up anyway?"

Dave turned away from Angela and smirked, "She has her ways."

"La-la-la la-lalala la-la-la la lalalaaaa" went Dave's phone.

He snapped it up, "What's up Mindy? How come you're late?"

On the other end of the phone, Mindy groaned, "Yeah, about that. I'm not gonna be able to make it."

"What?" Dave said, coming full alert, "Why?"

Angela perked up as well and watched Dave as Mindy sighed, "Marcus volunteered me to babysit for the neighbors when their regular sitter canceled."

"You're BABYSITTING?" Dave exclaimed and Angela's eyes went wide, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"But-"

"I know Dave, but Marcus knows exactly what he's doing. He doesn't want me going out with you on Valentine's Day. Even if Angela is coming along."

"He never seemed bothered by it before," Dave frowned.

"Yeah, well, before I was a preteen and you had a girlfriend."

Dave paused for a moment. "You can't be serious."

"What can I say? The man worries about me and apparently he thinks I have a weakness for you. Like I'd let you have me any way you wanted if you just smiled at me."

"Wow."

"I know."

"What's going on?" Angela asked.

"Mindy's not gonna be able to make it."

"Anyway, I don't want you to waste your night because of me. Go watch the movie. We can watch it together some other time. Okay?"

Dave sighed, "Yeah, okay. I was really looking forward to seeing this with you though."

"Like I said, don't worry about it. This was supposed to be 'who cares if we're single' night. So go enjoy yourself.

"Well, we did already pay for the tickets..."

"Even mine?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Eh. It's not like we don't have money for the important stuff."

"Alright, well, I gotta head over to the neighbors, so, talk to ya later."

"Later," Dave said, and hung up the phone.

"So, Mindy isn't coming?"

"Nope."

"Damnit."

Dave and Angela stood there for a moment, now actually feeling awkward. They'd never just...hung out without Mindy. And the prospect of spending an evening alone together caused a long silence as neither of them had any idea of what to talk about. Fortunately, right about then what had appeared to be a very long line at one of the concession stand registers revealed itself to actually be one large group, leaving one register completely free of customers.

"Oh sweet!" Dave said, hurrying over to take advantage before anyone else did. He looked up at the menu board, at all the various snacks aside from popcorn and soda that was available, "I'll have... What do you want?" he said, turning to Angela.

Angela startled at the question, "Are you paying?"

Dave shrugged, "Sure."

Angela seemed surprised by this but said, "Oh, well, then I'll have a small popcorn, a nacho tray, a soft pretzel and a large blue raspberry icee," and grinned at him.

Dave blinked at her and then turned to the clerk, "Okay, we'll have that, only make it a large popcorn and add a large cherry icee." He turned to Angela, "You're sharing those nachos with me by the way."

"Sir, we don't have cherry today."

"Wait, what? Why?" he said, turning back to the clerk, leaving Angela looking at him wide eyed.

"We alternate out flavors. We have coke today."

"Well then I'll have a coke icee."

"That'll be forty dollars and fifty-seven cents."

As Dave pulled a fifty out of his wallet, he noticed Angela still staring at him, "What?"

"I can't believe you actually ordered that," she said in a tone verging on awe.

"What? Why?"

"Dave, even if we're splitting the nachos, you still spent more money on me just now than any of the guys who were trying to get into my pants did."

Dave scoffed and turned away before he started to blush, "It's no big thing. Ya know? I mean, I was already planning to buy for three people. That wasn't that much when you look at it that way."

"Dude. Most guys would get everyone a drink and then split a large popcorn. If that."

Dave just shrugged and took the food as it was passed to him, passing the three gallon bag of popcorn to Angela, "Ya know, the popcorn is the only thing that isn't a complete rip-off."

Angela laughed, "Do you want me to butter this?"

"You mean add butter flavoring? Yes please."

Balancing the icees on top of the boxed nachos and holding the soft pretzel in his hand, Dave carefully wove his way through the gauntlet of people toward the theater their movie was in.

Moments later Angela joined him and reached for her icee. He stopped her, "It's balanced," and handed her the pretzel, then carried the nachos and icees with two hands.

The theater for their movie wasn't particularly full. In fact, it was relatively empty. But considering it was Valentine's Day that wasn't surprising.

Dave and Angela managed to score some of the best seats, and kicked back to enjoy a movie about a bunch of LARPers who accidentally released a demon.

At first they watched in silence, the only noises they made coming from rustling paper bags, crunching nachos, and slurping icees. At the end of the first act however, Angela leaned over and whispered to Dave, "Admit it. You'd do her."

Dave let out a breath of air and said, "Sadly, even knowing she's a succubus, I probably would."

Angela snorted and said, "Men."

"Hey, c'mon now. Everybody's gotta go sometime and that'd be a hell of a way to go."

"Pfft. I'm hotter than her."

Dave looked over at her for a moment and said, "Hm. Maybe."

Angela looked back at him and said, "Maybe? Are you saying that I couldn't distract you from her?"

Dave chuckled, "Oh, you probably could. I'd rather you didn't though. I do kinda want to see the movie."

Angela's eyes went wide, "'Probably'? Oh, you are so close to challenging me buster."

Dave smirked and said in an even quieter whisper, "Maybe I'm trying to."

Angela gasped then pulled out her phone. She quickly tapped and swiped at the screen for a moment before shoving it in his face, "Tell me that isn't better than demon bitch."

Dave recoiled a bit at having the phone shoved at him, but then had to lean back even further to get a good look at what she was showing him. Which was a picture of her, apparently, in the changing room of a lingerie shop.

Dave opened and shut his mouth before saying, "Ah...well, that... that is very nice I will admit."

"Better than her?"

Dave smirked, "If I say 'maybe' will I get a better picture?"

Angela's jaw dropped, "Oh ho ho ho, no. No you wont." then she set her nachos aside and leaned into him, putting a hand on his upper thigh and her lips close enough to brush his ear, "You might get something better than a picture though."

She could swear she felt Dave shiver, but then he grabbed her hand and put it back in her lap, pushing her back into her seat in the process, and saying, "Whoa, down girl. Trying to watch a movie here."

The abrupt shift in tone from flirty to dismissal hit her like a slap to the face. She hadn't been serious about doing anything with him, had just been messing with him, but being jerked to a stop still stung. She sunk into her seat and crossed her arms, jutting her lower lip out, "Not like the movie's that great anyway."

She spent the rest of the movie only half paying attention to it at best. Instead she thought about Dave. It started as simply wondering if Dave really didn't find her attractive enough to be more interested in her than the movie. She had to be at least on par with Katie. Sure, she'd looked up to the girl and admired her beauty when she was younger, but now that she was the same age Katie was when she and Dave had started dating Angela felt she'd surpassed the girl in looks at least. And Dave had been completely smitten with her. Or so she'd thought until he broke up with her out of the blue.

Or, maybe not so out of the blue since he ended up moving in with Riley the next summer.

But then she'd moved out of state and he didn't seem that broken up about it. Certainly not like he'd just lost a girlfriend and she knew he was single since she left.

He couldn't be gay...

Maybe he and Mindy...but no. Mindy never let on that she had any interest him him. And if they were she doubted she'd have been invited along with them on Valentine's Day.

And that got her wondering _why_ Dave and Mindy weren't a couple. For all intents and purposes they seemed perfect for each other. She didn't think she'd ever seen two people who complimented each other so well. I mean, sure, they were almost six years apart, but that wasn't really that big a deal...was it?

She sighed. Maybe it was and she was the only one who didn't think so. Of course, Dave had always treated her like a little sister anyway. And maybe the four years between them was still too big a gap for him to see her as more than a little kid even now.

That was a depressing thought. Here she thought she'd turned into one of the most desirable girls at school, and Dave still looked at her and thought, "Child".

God, she wasn't even jail-bait anymore! Well, not in New York at least.

Then again, maybe it was just that she was Mindy's friend and therefor off limits. That's why she'd never made a serious pass at Dave. Even that one time when he helped her home after she'd gotten totally smashed at a party. It had always felt like you'd have to get Mindy's approval to date Dave.

And maybe that's why Mindy hadn't had a boyfriend. Not counting that abortive thing with Dillon. Could Dave have been scaring them off? He didn't seem the type. He'd always struck her as being kinda sweet.

He was cute too.

She shook her head. Whatever the reason, it probably didn't have much, if anything, to do with her. After all, he hadn't made any attempt at, or even shown interest in, dating anyone after Riley left. So with that settled she focused on the movie.

When they left the theater, she asked, "So, what'd you think?"

"It was better than I expected, actually. I thought it was going to be hilariously bad, but it was actually pretty good. I'm looking forward to seeing what Mindy thinks of it."

When they reached the curb, Dave stopped and put his hands in his pockets as he looked around, "Ya wanna get something to eat?"

Angela stood bolt upright at the question. She turned to him and said, "Seriously? I mean, we watched the movie because we'd already paid for the tickets, and you got us all that food."

Dave shrugged, "Well, it just seems like a waste to end the night now. The plan was to get dinner afterward anyway, and all that concession stand crap is okay and all, but it always makes me want real food." Then he smiled at her, "Besides, this is the first time I've ever hung out with you without Mindy. Seems a shame to waste an opportunity to get to know you better."

Angela smiled back.

The restaurant they went to wasn't anything special. A diner, essentially, but the location wasn't the point anyway. It wasn't really the food either. It was the company.

Angela, Dave found, was a lot like Mindy. She was strong willed, opinionated, funny, intelligent, prone to cursing and dirty jokes, and beautiful. The biggest difference between them, personality wise, seemed to be that Angela was an extrovert, while Mindy was an introvert. He honestly had to wonder why he hadn't hung out with her more.

"Okay, so, you liked that peace of crap we saw tonight-"

"Hey!"

"So obviously your taste in movies is questionable. So, I have to ask, what's your favorite movie?"

Dave started to open his mouth but then she brandished a french fry at him like a sword, "Ah! Think carefully before you answer that. Our continued friendship depends on your answer."

She didn't move the fry so Dave took a bite of it. "Hey!"

He grinned at her as he chewed, then said, "My favorite movie is Hot Fuzz. It's just...so well done it's ridiculous. And every time I watch it I catch some new detail that makes it even better." He smiled inwardly as Angela tried to look unamused and failed. "So what's your favorite Miss Movie-Critic."

Angela bit her lip and looked away before sighing and saying, "Wreck-It Ralph"

Dave raised his eyebrows, "Wreck-It Ralph?"

"It's a beautiful movie! It makes me cry every time I see it. Poor Vanellope..."

Dave couldn't help smiling, "You are adorable."

Angela's eyes turned on him. Then she thrust a finger in his face, "Watch it, you. Toddlers and babies are adorable. I am not adorable. I'm sexy, hot, beautiful, enticing, or irresistible."

Dave bit back laughter, "No, actually, I think you're adorable."

Her eyes flashed with both danger and mirth, though she managed to keep an otherwise straight face, "Well, I guess that's the best I can get since you think I'm a child or something."

Dave's eyes went wide, "Were did you get that idea?" Sure, Angela was younger than him, but at seventeen she'd left being a child in his eyes behind long ago. In fact, now that he thought about it, he didn't know if he'd ever really thought of her as a "child".

"Well, aside from not showing the slightest bit of interest in me over the last four years, you think I'm 'adorable' and only children are adorable."

Dave laughed, "Well, I'll have to disagree with you on that one, but fine. You're not adorable you're..."

What word, other than "adorable" would describe how Angela was acting tonight? Flirty? Well, yes, but she was almost always like that and it didn't really apply. Enticing? No. Well, at times, yes, a little, but that could be taken in the entirely wrong way.

Angela raised her eyebrows as she waited for him to come up with something.

"Enchanting."

Her eyebrows went higher, "Enchanting?" She flumped back against the booth with her arms across her chest and an expression that seemed to be half smile, half scowl on her face. "Fine," she said, "I'll take it."

Dave picked up the last of his sandwich, then put it back down. He looked at the clock. They'd been there for an hour already. No wonder his food was cold. "We should get going. It's getting kinda late."

Angela grunted and muttered, "Not that late." but collected her purse and jacket and got up without any other complaint.

The ride home was relatively quiet. Angela spent most of it staring out the window, but for some reason the silence didn't feel awkward, so Dave didn't even think about putting on the radio.

When he pulled up in front of Angela's house, she made no move to get out.

"Angela? You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking." Finally, she unbuckled herself and opened the door. After getting out, but before closing the door she leaned back in and asked, "Dave, why are you single?"

Dave blinked in surprise, "Ah. Well... a girlfriend...just...isn't something I feel I can have in my life right now."

Angela looked at him for a moment, then darted forward and captured his lips with her own. Before Dave could get over his shock and decide how to react, she pulled away and said, "If you ever change your mind, gimmie a call," then shut the door.

Dave watched her walk up to her house, feeling like he'd just gotten blindsided. But thinking he'd like to have it happen again

.oOo.

Three hours previously Todd lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering if Hit Girl was going to show up after all. She'd promised him something special tonight, but maybe something had come up. He continued staring up at his ceiling, thinking about the girl of his dreams and had lost track of the time when the window suddenly opened up.

Todd sat up excitedly, but everything he'd been thinking of saying when she arrived just fell aside when he saw what she was wearing. A cloak. She was wearing an actual cloak. It had a hood and everything. And it covered her from head to toe.

She smiled at him as she pulled the hood back, "Hey."

He blinked and shook his head slightly, "Hey."

"Sorry about being late. I had to be extra sneaky on my way here," she said, her smile getting slightly nervous.

"So, uh...you said you had something special planned for tonight?"

Hit Girl got about as close to blushing as she ever did, which was a slight pinkening of her cheeks, and bit her lip, "Yeah." Then she reached for the clasp and let the cloak fall to the floor.

Todd's brain just about fried.

Hit Girl stood before him in something he'd only imagined seeing her in, and that was before he met her. She wore thigh-high boots and her skirt, which somehow seemed a lot shorter tonight, and there was a lot of bare thigh between them. Her top was a half-vest and didn't cover much more than her modestly sized breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra. Elbow length gloves, her wig, and her mask completed the outfit.

"You like?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I...like a lot."

"Good," she grinned then hopped over to land on the bed beside him. "Just know that this is as naked as I'm getting so don't get any ideas," she said, then reached out, and pulled him into a kiss.


	41. St Patricks 2014 DaveMindy Humor

**Genre:** _Humor_

**Characters:** Dave L./Kick-Ass, Mindy M./Hit Girl

_**Mako's Message: **St. Patrick's Day is the celebration of the man who brought Christianity to Ireland and Irish heritage and pride. How it's primary form of celebration became getting drunk is a subject best left to the scholars. In the meantime,enjoy a pale ale with the foam at the bottom, kiss somebody Irish, and go catch a leprechaun._

* * *

Mindy stared down into the box, a scowl slowly forming over her face. She looked over at Dave, who looked back her her hopefully, "Dave, you can't seriously want me to wear this."

"C'mon Mindy. This is a special occasion," he said, walking around the table to stand behind her. He put his hands on her shoulder, massaging them gently, "And it's not very often that we get an opportunity like this."

Mindy groaned in disgust, "You know I hate doing things like this."

"Oh, relax, it'll be fun," he said, leaning in and nuzzling side of her face, "And if you do..." he whispered into her ear.

The corner of her lip quirked up for a second, then her face fell flat again.

"And then..." he said, before whispering into her ear again.

Her lips formed a full smile before falling back to neutral.

"And we can finish it off with," and he whispered at her again.

This time, the amused expression stayed on her face. She turned in his arms and kissed his jaw, "Fine. But only if you do one other thing for me," and she pulled herself up to whisper into his ear.

He pulled back with a shocked look on his face, "Are you serious?"

She smirked at him and said, with false innocence, "It's only fair."

Dave closed his eyes and bowed his head with a sigh, "Okay."

She grinned up at him and kiss him soundly, "I love you."

As the float drove down the street, hundreds of people cheered from the sidewalk. Not only was everyone in a festive mood for the St. Patrick's Day parade, but Hit Girl herself rode atop this float. It was rare for her to make these appearances, and when she did they were always unannounced, and so the citizens ate it up whenever they got a chance to see one of the most legendary heroes in city, if not the world.

What brought their cheers to unprecedented levels however, was that today, her costume was a brilliant emerald green. Not only that, but standing with her was Kick-Ass.

In purple.

* * *

_**More Message: **And there we have it. Hit Girl is finally decked out in green for the holiday. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know at least some of you were hoping to see The Lucky Leprechaun again, but I just couldn't find a way to work him in. Not without being- wati!_

* * *

Kick-Ass and Hit Girl rode down the street on the float, waving to the cheering crowd. Then suddenly there was a collective gasp from one side of the street and the entire assemblage burst into raucous laughter as Kick-Ass jerked forward, eyes bugging out of his head after being struck in the back by a balloon full of green paint.

Kick-Ass whirled to see The Lucky Leprechaun standing on the street beside the float, pointing and laughing riotously, "Hey! What's the deal?!"

"Ye ain't wearin' green laddie!"

"Get back here!" he yelled, leaping over the side and chasing after the munchkin menace.

Hit Girl ran to the side and leaned over the railing, "Hey! You're right! That IS funny!" and laughed along with the crowd as her purple clad partner chased the laughing leprechaun down the street.

_**Mako's Final Message: **And THERE we go! Hope you enjoyed it! Have a happy holiday!_


	42. Easter 2014 JusticeForever Humor

**Genre: **Humor/Adventure

**Characters: **Justice Forever, K. and A. Maccready-Lizewski

_**Mako's Message: **I'm sorry to say that I don't think this chapter has much to do with Easter as a holiday, christian or pagan. or even spring and new beginnings. Still, it is Easter themed, in that it involves an Easter Egg Hunt and bunny ears. It's also fun. At least _I_ think it is. So, enjoy! Hopefully._

* * *

In Central Park on a Sunday morning, nearly half the park had been cordoned off. That section of park was filled with people. Hundreds if not thousands of people. Mostly children between the ages of six and sixteen. Though there were many adults; some from the media, some volunteers, the rest were parents.

It was also filled with nearly ten thousand colored, confetti filled, eggs.

Near the center of the park, a stage had been erected, and standing on that stage were a dozen people in costumes. None of which had anything to do with the Holiday.

Colonel Stars, his hair having left gray behind long ago and standing out starkly white, stood at a microphone, hands behind his back and standing straight and strong despite his age. When the crowed showed no sign of quieting down, he cleared his throat, and seconds later there was silence.

He smiled.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Fourth Annual Justice Forever Easter Egg Hunt!"

The crowd erupted in cheers.

The Colonel held up his hands for silence, "I'm sure most of you have been here before, so I'm going to ask you to be patient while I explain the rules for the newcomers.

"All around you, within the marked boundary, are eggs. Each of the eggs is worth ONE point. There will be prizes for whoever has the most points, the second most points, and third most points. There will also be prizes given to everyone who collects certain amounts of points.

"Now, each of the men and women standing behind me are carrying a plastic egg. Battle Guy's blue egg, Destroyer's brown egg, Blond Bombshell's white egg, and Dr. Gravity's purple egg are all worth TEN points." The heroes named raised their eggs into the air so they could be seen, though only the first few rows could make them out properly.

"Grey Guard's grey egg, Shadow Viper's black egg, Spirfire's red egg, and White Mage's red and white speckled egg are worth FIFTY points." He paused as the named heroes raised their eggs.

"The Guardian's egg is bronze, and worth EIGHTY points." He raised his egg, then lowered it. "Kick-Ass's egg is silver, and worth NINTEY points." He raised then lowered his egg as well.

"Hit Girl's egg is gold, and worth ONE HUNDRED POINTS!" Hit Girl raised her egg up as well, though not nearly as high as the others, only about to her eye level. Smirking, she rolled it down the back of her hand and across her arm, then popped it over her shoulder with her elbow and caught it with her other hand.

"It is suggested," Colonel Stars continued, "That you deposit your eggs frequently, as carrying a large load will slow you down, increase the chance of you losing eggs, and hinder your attempts to retrieve the plastic eggs."

"The heroes will be given a ten second head start to choose their battleground and conceal themselves, starting NOW!"

Those who were paying attention would have scene that Hit Girl, Kick-Ass, and The Guardian vanished from the stage in the blink of an eye. Those that weren't, didn't even notice they were gone long before the rest.

Grey Guard, Spitfire, Shadow Viper, and White Mage made their escape nearly as quickly.

Blond Bombshell, Battle Guy, Dr. Gravity, and Destroyer left with far more speed and grace than the average person could have, but seemed slow and clumsy in comparison to the others.

"We would like to caution the participants, that, even as skilled as our heroes are, accidents happen and it is possible that in the course of defending their eggs they may seriously injury you. However! Participants are encouraged to use any and all means at their disposal to take the plastic eggs. You won't get them if you don't give it everything you've got."

The colonel then made of show of looking at his watch, "Go!"

It took a moment for things to get moving, as the new participants impeded the progress of the older and more experienced children.

Within a minute, the hunters had scattered throughout the area, but it wasn't until another minute passed that any of the heroes were found, and another minute after that for a plastic egg to be claimed.

"Ow ow ow ow," Blond Bombshell whined as an older teen boy twisted her arm behind her back, and held her face down in the ground while his partner riffled through the pouches on her belt until he found her egg.

When she was let up she glared at them as she rubbed her shoulder and said, "What is this, the third year in a row?"

"Hey, ya know what they say, go after the weakest first."

"Yeah," his buddy chimed in, "And when else will we get a chance to manhandle a babe like you?"

Her glare turned from mildly annoyed to arctic, "I swear if I see you next year I'm not even gonna bother fighting you. I'll just scream 'rape'"

The two boys celebration immediately stopped and they looked at her in horror, "You wouldn't."

She smirked, "Try me."

Across the park, Destroyer was the next to surrender his egg. Cornered by a group of kids against some rocks and unable to escape up them because of his heavy armor he tossed the kids his egg, "Alright, I don't wanna hurt ya, so there ya go."

The kid who caught it however, didn't give it up so easily when the other kids tried to take it from _him_.

Battle Guy and Dr. Gravity had formed a team and were fighting back to back against an ever growing group of youngsters.

As a boy of roughly thirteen tried to tackle him, Dr. Gravity tossed him aside and said, "There is no way we're getting out of this with our eggs, is there?

Battle Guy blocked a tree branch swung by a boy who looked like he was too old to be here, and then kicked a girl, who thought she had an opportunity to rush him, in the gut, "Not at this rate, no."

"So, I guess there's only one thing we can do then, yeah?"

"Go down in a blaze of glory?"

"Hell yeah!"

With a final nod, the two broke apart, yelling battles cries of "Goongala!" and "Banzai!", and charged into the mass of attackers.

Grey Guard sat in a tree, not far from Shadow Viper. Both looked utterly bored. Well, they would have if you could see their faces.

"I swear, does it ever occur to any of these kids to look _up_?" Shadow Viper asked, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Well, if we were able to attack instead of just defend I wouldn't mind so much. But ya know, we can't go knocking kids out. Not that kind of contest."

After another group of screaming and laughing kids ran underneath them without a glance in their direction, Shadow Viper sighed, leaned against the trunk, pulled out his phone and started playing a game.

Grey Guard found a secure nook in the tree and lay back, closing his eyes, "I'd say to wake me if anything interesting happens, but if a kid manages to get up here without me knowing I'm just gonna give him my egg. They'll deserve it."

In another corner of the park, a young girl sat crying and clutching a bloody knee.

"Aw, what happened?" White Mage asked, coming around a copse of trees.

"I t-tripped and scraped my-my knee!" the girl wailed.

"Alright, you're gonna be fine. Lemme have a look at it it," White Mage said as she crouched down and pulled a wipe out of her bag. After the first swipe over the wound however, she stopped, "Wait, this is Kool-A-" Her eyes widened in realization and she rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding two older boys attempting to pounce on her. With two curses and a shriek they landed on the girl and tumbled across the ground.

"Damnit!" one of the boys shouted, pounding the ground, "We were SO CLOSE!"

"Get off me Tommy! Your knee is in my stomach!"

"Sorry Shauna."

White Mage regarded the children as they pulled themselves apart, "Ya know, that's actually the first time anybody has tried that." She then reached into her bag, pulled out her egg, and tossed it to them. "You get it for creativity. No freebies next year."

Spitfire ran laughing through the park. Kids of all ages trailing after her. Only a few of the older ones able to keep up with her for long. A few times, they thought they had her cornered only for her to disappear up a tree. She wasn't above using the older ones to vault over the younger ones either.

Eventually though, even with her taking the ocasional breather in a tree, she did start to tire, and an older girl managed to tackle her. They rolled across the ground, struggling, neither managing to gain the upper hand due to Spitfire's exhaustion and the girl's inexperience, until finally a boy ran up, grabbed Spitfire and put her in a full-nelson. "Get the egg!" he yelled.

The girl stumbled to her feet and started searching Spitfire for the egg.

Spitfire stopped struggling against the boy long enough to kick the girl. In the face.

The girl fell back with a cry, blood pouring down her face from a probably broken nose. Spitfire winced, "Oops. My bad." She stopped struggling completely and said, "Okay, the egg is in the four-o-clock belt pouch, but you're giving the egg to her, or at least splitting the points, got it?"

"Yeah," he said and quickly fished the egg out and let her go.

The two went to the girl who was sitting on the ground, holding her bleeding nose. Spitfire helped her up and pulled her hand away, putting her own hand in it's place, but not holding it shut, just stopping the blood from running into her mouth, "Alright, let's get you to the first-aid tent. You can walk okay right?"

The girl nodded.

"I'm really sorry about this. Sometimes I just get carried away."

"`so'tay" the girl mumbled.

In another part of the park, The Guardian was correcting a boy's stance, "You've got your foot pointed all wrong. See how easy it is to push you off balance?"

The boy stumbled and nodded.

"Okay, try again."

The group of older teens, boy and girls, came at him again. After another fending off attacks for another minute, a different boy managed to grab him by the front of his costume and cocked his other hand to punch him in the face.

The Guardian caught the boy's fist and shook his head, "No, no, no. Never do that." The group paused in it's attack and listened, "When you grab someone by their shirt, arm, or shoulder, they know the attack is going to come from the other side and it can easily be blocked or countered. Not only that, but now I've got you too," he said, and demonstrated by grabbing the boy by the back of his shirt, "The only time you should grab someone is if you're going to throw them, or are stopping them from evading a blow already in progress. For example, grabbing someone by the side of the head while throwing a punch. In that case it interrupts their attempt to evade and increase your chances of landing your blow. This is best down as part of a combo, with the first blow being a slap. Even then you should let go immediately after for the reasons I already said. Especially because if if you do manage to hit them-" he addressed the boy he was grappling with, "Hit me."

The boy blinked.

"Hit me. Like you were going to do before I stopped you."

The boy hesitated for a second, then punched The Guardian in the face. The Guardian's head snapped back, but his grip on the back of the boy's shirt didn't loosen, and his head came flying right back as he pulled the boy towards him.

The boy had an instant of panic before all motion stopped again, The Guardian's forehead a hairs breadth from his nose. The Guardian said, "They can do that." He brought himself back to a neutral stance, but still didn't let go of the boy, and continued, after you land a hit like that, you need to either throw or push them away, like so," With a barest of movements he pushed the boy who went stumbling back. "This opens them up to any number of attacks, most of which are only usable when your opponent is off balance and unable to defend themselves."

The Guardian rolled his shoulders and popped his neck, "Alright., Let's try this again."

The fight resumed.

Kick-Ass grunted with annoyance as he continued to be harried by two girls. One a teenager and the other a few years younger. They never attacked him at the same time however. One always held back, fending off anyone else who attempted to join the fight and ready to jump in if the other was ever knocked aside or grounded. Never letting up. Never letting him rest.

All three of them knew that neither girl could take him one on one, or two on one for that matter. This fight wasn't about beating Kick-Ass. Not yet at least. It was about wearing him out.

The fight continued, dragging out until the three were all panting with exhaustion.

The older girl made to attack him, and then the younger spear tackled him. Too worn out at the point to react quickly enough he was taken to the ground and they tumbled across the grass. "Okay, fine! Here! Take it!" he yelled, surrendering his egg.

"Yes!" the younger girl cheered, springing to her feet, egg in hand, and then toppling over. The older girl collapsed next to her, hiding the egg underneath her, and they rested for a few minutes before depositing their egg.

Not much later, the time limit sounded and all the participants gathered. The heroes again stood in a line behind Colonel Stars, some looking a little worse for wear.

"Well! It seems we've had another successful Easter Egg Hunt!"

Cheers went up from the crowd.

"Now, we have some prizes to distribute!"

The winner of the hunt, is Bridget Vineyard, with an unprecedented TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY POINTS!"

The crowed erupted in applause, as a very pretty, and surprisingly unruffled looking girl of about fifteen, made her way up to the stage, waving and smiling widely.

The Colonel continued, "She not only wins the prize for the most points, but also prizes for collecting 200, 100, and 50 points, as well as the prizes for claiming the eggs of Battle Guy, Grey Guard, and Hit Girl!"

There was another round of applause, but over it all there could be heard one indignant shriek of "WHAT!?"

Second place is Eric Griffin, with ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY-SIX POINTS!

Again, cheers from the crowd, the _whole_ crowd.

"Eric also wins prizes for collecting a hundred eggs, fifty eggs, as well as The Guardian's egg!"

Third place is the team of Kimberly and Amanda Lizewski-Maccready, with ONE HUNDRED TWENTY-SEVEN POINTS! They also get prizes for collecting a hundred points, fifty points, and Kick-Ass's egg!"

The team of Alicia Johnson and Daniel McPeak win prizes for collecting a hundred points and fifty points, as well as Spitfire's egg!

The team of Tommy and Shauna Craig and Ian Deezen win prizes for collecting fifty points and White Mage's egg!"

"Cammy Hayes wins prizes for collecting fifty points and Shadow Viper's egg!"

Jason and Sean Mendez win prizes for collecting fifty points and Blond Bombshell's egg!

When those two boys came up, there was the same round of applause the other's had received, though Blond Bombshell scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out at them as they came across the stage.

"And Malcolm Booth wins a prize for collecting Destroyer's egg!"

As the final prizes were handed out and the last round of applause died down, Colonel Stars spoke again, "And now we have one final event."

He pulled a basket full of eggs from behind his back, grabbed three eggs in one hand and pulled it back, yelling, "EGG FIGHT!"

But before he could throw his eggs, there was an explosion of confetti as over a dozen eggs struck him in the back and head.

And for the next half hour, chaos reigned in Central Park.

With the last of the eggs smashed open and the park covered in (bio-degradable)confetti, Mindy and Dave Lizewski stood near the boundary of the event, waiting for their children. Mindy idly picking confetti out of her hair.

Kim and Mandy eventually found their way to their parents, but unlike Mandy, when Kim's eyes fell on her Mother, her expression went cold.

After they'd walked back to their car, loaded the prizes into the trunk, and buckled themselves in, Kim finally exploded, "I can't believe you Mom!"

"What?"

"How could you give up your egg to that stuck up bitch?!"

"Okay, first, I didn't give it up to anyone specific. I just dropped it and ran. Second, I was getting swarmed by over a dozen kids. I had to either give it up or start breaking them."

Kim glared out the window and muttered, "You should have broken them."

"Excuse me?"

"You do realize she didn't actually collect any of the heroes eggs', don't you? She had other people do it for her. It's the only way she could get two, let alone three, eggs and still look so fucking perfect."

"Well then you can't be mad at me for giving it up for her if she wasn't even there."

"AUGH!" Kim screamed and went back to staring out the window.

"While we're on the subject of giving up eggs," Dave said, "How about you two go pick on someone else next year? This is supposed to be fun and spending two hours fighting you two feels like training."

"Hey, unlike you, we know we don't have a chance in hell of beating Mom, and, also unlike Mom, we know you'll eventually give the egg up." Then she glared at her Mother again, "Or maybe we should go after her next year if she's just gonna leave the egg for slutbags to pick up."

"Ha!" Mindy laughed, "You're welcome to try!"

"Or, ya know, you could go after one of the other heroes. You might actually be able to earn three plastic eggs, unlike Miss Slutbag, if you go against someone else. If you wanna show her up, how about beating her fairly, even though she's cheating?"

Kim paused and looked at Mandy who shrugged, "I dunno. I'd feel kinda bad about taking the easier eggs from the other kids."

"Well, it's good of you to feel like that and want to test your abilities, but you could always just grab, say, Marty's egg and then go after your Mom's."

"Would you ever surrender it to us?" she asked.

Mindy shrugged, "Maybe. You'd have to earn it though. And I mean really earn it, since I know you can take and dish out more than the other kids."

Kim grunted and went back to staring out the window.

Suddenly there was a shriek, "Mom! I found your bunny ears!" and then Mandy stretched up and shoved them down on Mindy's head.

Dave looked over at his wife and smirked, "I like em."

Mindy rolled her eyes and punched her husband in the shoulder.

"Next year," Kim muttered, almost to herself.


	43. Mother 2012 MinKimMan FamilyHorror

**Genre: **Family/Horror/Comedy

**Characters: **Mindy M., Kim M-L., Manda M-L.

_**Mako's Message: **Alright, well, this is late. All I can say is that shit happens. Also, the length of this chapter isn't because it's late, but rather it's late because it's short. I loved this idea, but I knew I wasn't going to get much out of it so as the list of things of I had to do this weekend piled up, this kept getting pushed back because, "Hey, I've got time. It's only gonna be like, a page anyway." _

_Then all of a sudden, "oops" it's the 12th._

_Anyway, my Mother was a kind, wonderful, and creative woman who I loved dearly but could still scare the crap out of me if she wanted. I'm am absolutely certain that I inherited my creativity from her(She was an award winning florist and painter, my grandmother was an accomplished pianist)  
_

_She died when I was seventeen and I was devastated._

_Four years or so later, my Father remarried. _

_My step-mother is a brilliant, patient, and understanding woman who isn't hesitant to call me on my bullshit and I love her dearly._

_She's been as much a mother to my middle brother as his biological mother was and then some, and my youngest(and half) brother has formed a permanent familial bond between us._

_I honestly don't know what I'd have done without her at times._

_The reason I tell you this is because of something we all know. Every family, and every mother, is different, and sometimes people who aren't our "actual" Mother can be just as much or more of a Mother to us than our "real" Mothers. So, if you haven't yet, make sure you tell that special woman in your life, "I love you."_

_She earned it.  
_

_Enjoy this __little __macabre bit of fluff. _

* * *

A man sat, bound to a chair, gagged, and blindfolded in a bare room, with concrete walls and floor, lit by a single bare bulb set in the ceiling.

Standing in front of him was a girl of about fourteen. She wore a suit made of a dark purple leather, lined with kevlar, a bright purple wig in a bob cut, and a black mask that two piercingly blue eyes peered out of.

She stood as still as a statue, her feet a shoulder width apart and arms crossed under her breast, gaze fixed and unwavering on the man in front of her.

Time ticked by.

Then, suddenly she moved, as if receiving a signal only she was aware of, and ripped the blindfold off.

The man jerked back and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the harsh light. When he focused on the girl in front of him his eyes went wide with panic before he renewed the struggle he'd long ago given up.

The girl smirked.

She turned and walked to and opened the door. Two people walked in, another girl and a woman. The woman was blindfolded but unbound and she walked in slowly but without aid. She was also dressed in a black suit with purple plating over her chest, shoulders, elbows, forearms, the outside of her thighs and lower legs, and a purple wig pulled back into a ponytail.

The other girl, who couldn't have been much older than ten, was dressed far less creatively but no less effectively, in a baggy black jumpsuit concealing a child sized but otherwise standard kevlar vest, with white gloves and boots fitting tightly and coming halfway towards her elbows and knees, a simple black bandana with eye holes cut into it covering her hair and the upper half of her face.

The man froze, then redoubled his efforts.

The two girls looked at each other.

The older of the two nodded her head and other girl said, "Okay, you can take it off now."

The woman raised her hands and untied the blindfold, blinked as her eyes adjusted, then opened her mouth in shock, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yup," said the younger girl.

The woman looked at the two girls then asked, "Did your Father help you with this, be-"

"Nope!" the older interrupted, "We got him all by ourselves."

"Wait, so, BOTH of you? On your own?"

The younger bit her lip and looked away before saying, "Yeah."

The woman face split into a wide grin, "Oh girls!" she said, bringing her hands together and up to her mouth, "I'm so proud of you! Give me a hug!" and stretched her arms out.

The two girls hesitated then rushed forward and embraced her.

After a moment the woman pulled back and asked, "So, now that we've got him, what are we gonna do with him?"

"Well," the older girl said, "I was thinking we could cut off his toes, then his feet, then his lower legs..."

The man went pale with horror.

"I like it," the woman said, "But I've got those knives at home-"

"The ones in the wooden box with the latch?"

"Yeah, those."

"We already brought hem here."

The woman smiled and ruffled the girls hair, "Always thinking ahead." Then she clapped her hands and said, "So, we could take those and see how many of them we can stick in him before he bleeds out."

The man let out what might have been a sob as tears started running down his face,

"We could beat him to death with a cheese grater."

"I've always threatened to feed someone feet first into a wood chipper but have never actually done it..."

The younger girl looked like she wanted to speak up as the other two continued brainstorm horrible ways to maim and or kill the man, but kept hesitating. Finally she blurted out, "I thought we could cut his dick off, deep fry it, put it in a bun and force him to eat it."

The room went silent as three sets of eyes turned on the youngest.

She started to shrink in on herself, before woman's face split in a cheshire cat grin, "Way to think outside the box sweetie! High five!"

The youngest grinned in relief and high fived the woman, before being pulled into another hug.

The older girl chuckled to herself and said, "Damn girl. And I thought _I_ was twisted," before joining the hug.

The woman squeezed the girl tighter a she said, "Oh girls, this is the best Mothers Day present you've ever given me."

The man desperately tried to hop his way out the door before the tender moment ended.


	44. Memorial 2014 MindyJohn Drama

**Genre: **Drama  
**Characters: **Mindy M., John G.

_**Mako's Message: **This is yet another chapter that falls victim to "It sounded better in my head" syndrome. But by the time I realized that it was too late to come up with something else, and between work and trying to make something decent out of it I missed my preferred window of, "First 12 hours of the Holiday". Anyway..._

_Today is a day we set aside to remember all those who fell in the name of Truth, Justice, and the American way. And other good stuff. Like, Freedom and Democracy. And other not so good stuff like politics and revenge. Or bad stuff like greed. But the important thing is that they fell in the line of duty. A duty to their country, their comrades in arms, and their family. A duty to provide and to come home alive.  
_

_So just remember that while most of the country is taking a day off, having fun, or acting like it's just another day, there are plenty of people out there that this is not a happy day for._

_I loving memory to all who fell._

* * *

If any of the few people who noticed the young girl walk into the bar thought it was odd, they didn't say anything. Indeed, with all the weird things that had been going on in their city over the last couple of years, a 14-year-old girl with a pink pony backpack walking into a bar probably wasn't even a blip on their radar at this point.

Inside the bar, which was about as normal and bar-like as any you might walk into, the girl greeted the owner and after a brief chat he let her into the back and unlocked the door to the basement.

At the bottom of the basement stairs there was a small area, not much larger than a closet, stacked with cases and kegs of beer, paper napkins, and dry foods so tightly that there was just enough space to walk through it. On the other side, there was a heavy metal door, with an electronic lock. She keyed in the necessary code and there was a loud click as the high-security lock disengaged.

The basement of the bar was about as un-normal and un-bar-like as it was possible to be. There were training dummies and exercise equipment off in one corner, maps of the city and mug shots along a wall, a workshop with various tools, equipment, and weapons scattered around it.

The girl wasn't interested in any of those however. Instead she directed her attention to a shelf on a wall, which held two helmets. She stopped in front of them and took her bag off and set it on the floor. She reached out and ran her fingers across the helmets, tracing the curves and lingering on the visor of the newer one.

She opened her pack and pulled two small bouquets from them. She laid one in front of the older and said, "I really wish I'd gotten to know you better Shield. You seemed like a great guy. You didn't deserve what happened to you at all."

She placed the second bouquet in front of the other helmet and said, "And I wish I'd gotten to know you at all. You didn't have to be alone. You could have joined us. We could have been friends. You were one of the best of us, and you deserved better than what you had."

Her mouth moved silently for a moment before she sighed, then slung her pack onto her back and headed back up the stairs. As she neared the top she heard John call, "Done down there already Mindy?"

Mindy shrugged, "There wasn't really much to say."

"Or too much. Depending on how you look at it."

Mindy nodded, her eyes distant. Then they suddenly brightened and said, "Well, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get to that barbeque. I haven't been to a good one in years," John said with a smile.

Mindy grinned back at him, "Marcus throws a great one. And Alice will be there, and Marty. Just try not to be antsy around all the cops. Marcus has a lot of friends on the force."

John chuckled, "I'll try to resist the urge to run away."

And with that, the two veteran vigilantes headed out, the losses they'd suffered weighing heavily on them, but keeping their eyes firmly pointed towards the bright side of life.


	45. Fathers 2014 AmandaDave Family

**Genre: **Family

**Characters:** Amanda M-L., Dave L, Kim M-L.

_**Mako's Message: **I have been in such a complete fog this weekend. And today. I don't even know. The harder I tried to focus the more it all just turned to static._

* * *

Amanda sat patiently, listening to the other students read their essays, waiting for her turn.

When her name was called she hopped to her feet and tried her best not to run to the front of the classroom.

Standing in front of her classmates, she looked at them, beeming, she glanced at her paper and began to speak, "My Hero is my Father."

Her classmates almost universally groaned.

The teacher settled them down then urged Amanda to continue.

.oOo.

_My Hero is my Father._

Amanda walked down the street with her Father and her older Sister. Normally she'd be holding her Father's hand, but right now he was carrying five bags of grocieries in each. Kim was walking a few steps ahead, carrying her own overladen bag of grocieries.

_He's always there for me, to help me, to listen to me._

"And Jay Lyn keeps pulling my hair even though I told a teacher, so I told the Principal and Jay Lyn AND Miss Jacobs got in trouble. Miss Jacobs doesn't talk to me anymore now, and Jay Lyn keeps making faces at me when nobody was looking."

"Well you did good." He said, smiling back at her, "If they keep it up you know what to do right?"

"Keep a really sharp pencil on me at all times?" she asked.

"Just in case," her Dad said, smiling at her.

"Just in case," she replied, smiling and nodding.

She hoped "in case" never happened. She didn't want to stab anyone. Even if it was just a pencil.

_He's strict, but fair..._

Kim chose that moment to say, "Dad! Please carry this for me? It's just one more bag and it's not that heavy. Well, not for you.

"And that's why you should carry it, it's good exercise. Besidess, that's all the junk _you_ wanted so you're gonna carry it. If you're tired of carrying it you can just leave it on the street. I'm sure somebody who wants it enough to carry it home will find it."

"But I need two hands and my phone has been buzzing for the last three blocks!" she whined, "Pleaaaaaase?"

"Nope. Learn some patience."

_and he's fun._

A minute later they came across a large apartment building, with a stone railing in front of it, maybe three inches wide, that ran for half the block. Their Father stopped and looked at it and said, "How about this. If you can walk along that entire railing while carrying your bag, I'll carry it the rest of the way home."

"Ha! Easy!" Kim crowed and vaulted onto the railing...and then teetered dangerously as the bag threw off her center of balance. After a few seconds of flailing arms and near tumbles, she finally managed to stand up straight and smile, sheepishly, at her Father.

Amanda went up and tugged on her Father's sleeve, "What do I get if I can do it?"

He smiled down at her and asked, "Pride at a job well done?"

"Daaaaahhhh-aaaaaaaaaddd!"

He chuckled at her and said, "Okay, you can... have a second helping of desert."

"Hey!" Kim cried.

"You're getting what you wanted, so shut it before I change my mind."

Kim started walking, grumbling the whole way.

Amanda hopped up with much more ease, at first, but wasn't as steady once she started walking.

Halfway down, she slipped and fell, but landed on her feet, "Ah! Oh damn, that hurt," and twisted her ankle.

He Dad couldn't stop himself from snickering. When she glared at him accusingly he said, "I'm sorry. It'd take too long to explain." He knelt down next to her and asked, "How's your ankle?"

"It hurts."

"Can you walk?"

She took one hobbling step, "Sorta."

He turned around, "Here, grab on."

"You're giving her a piggyback ride?! She weighs WAY more than my bag!"

"I said I WOULDN'T carry your bag. I didn't say I COULDN'T"

_He's also strong and brave..._

As he carried his youngest down the street, along with the families grocieries and Kim's bag of junk. Dave sighed in resignation just before two young men approached them,

"Hey, they said, could you spare some cash? Like everything you got on you."

"And your cards and phone."

"We'd hate to have to rough you up in front of your little girls."

Amanda glared at the two idiots over her Father's shouler.

"Ah huh... about that. See, I don't expect you to know this, but there's a statewide martial arts tournament in this city every year, and while I haven't won every time, I've been in the top five evey year for the last decade. Usually top three. So I could probably kick your asses without dropping the bags or my daughter."

_...and funny. _

"But, I'm in a good mood today. So how about this, I'll give you my phone, my wallet, AND the grocieries...if you can get passed her," he said with a nod at his older daughter.

Kim's face immediately brightened and her scowl turned into a huge grin as she slammed a fist into the palm of her other hand.

"Well, what'll it be, chumps?" she said, cracking her knuckles.

The two men, who were young enough to have spent more time living with Hit Girl as part of their world than without her, suddenly seemed to be having second thoughts about their choices in life and slowly backed away...for about the first ten feet. Then they turned and straight up ran.

"Pussies!" Kim yelled after them.

_he trusts us..._

Once they were gone though, she turned to look up at her Father, "Would you really have given them your wallet and stuff if they'd beaten me?"

_and he loves us more than anything._

He looked at her and said, "Yeah, I would have. But it wouldn't have done them any good cause I'd also have broken every bone in their bodies."

Kim's grin split her face and she glomped on to him, "Love you Dad."

He stumbled back, "Hey, I love you too Kim, but go easy, I'm carrying grocieries and have your sister on my back."

.oOo.

"And that is why my Father is my hero, and why I hope to be just like him when I grow up.


	46. Independence 2014 DaveMindy Romance

**Characters:** Dave, Mindy, Riley

**Genre: **Humor, Romance

_**Mako's Message: **I'd thought of lots of things to say here, but I have no excuses for this at this point. Just know that I'm terribly sorry for the delay._

_Still, happy belated Birthday `Merica!  
_

_Enjoy the story._

* * *

Dave stood at the counter of New York's Best Creamery, tapping his pencil against his notebook, as he re-read a chapter in his textbook, trying to find the best way to summarize the information.

He'd been pleasantly surprised by how much progress he'd been making, despite being at work on a holiday. Though, the holiday probably had a lot to do with how much progress he'd been making. If he was doing his math right, the store was doing just enough business to justify being open, with a margin for error of course. But still, a four hour shift at time and a half was worth it, especially if he was able to get this much work on his essay done.

The door chimed and he looked up with his usual greeting on his lips, but it fell away as the gorgeous blond danced her way into the store.

Her eyes were closed and she probably wouldn't have been able to hear him over the music playing through the over-ear headphones anyway. She spun on her feet while twisting her arms over her head and swaying her hips in a way that would make Shakira proud.

She opened her eyes and gave him a smirk and a wink, putting a little more oomph into her moves, before taking the headphones off.

"I see you're having a good day," Dave said, as he went back to his school work.

"Oh you have no idea," Riley said and sat on one of stools at the counter "At first I was mad about having to work today, but then I was like, 'Hey, it's only a four hour shift, it's time and a half, and I'll be done in plenty of time to head to the party afterwards' And I've got these new kick ass headphones now too. Oh my fucking god I love these things. I swear, if anyone broke or stole these I'd straight murder them right there."

Dave laughed, "Glad to hear it."

"Oh, Dave, really, you have no idea. I don't think I've ever felt this free before in my LIFE," she said, rocking back almost to the point of no return, but then pulling back and saying, "I swear to GOD Dave, you are the best thing to happen to me in YEARS if not ever." and then reached across the counter and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

"Whoa! Down girl," Dave said as he broke away a second later, "And I think you're giving me too much credit."

"I'm really not," she said, leaning on the counter with her chin resting in one hand, "All the best things that have happened to me in the last five years can be traced back to you walking through that door," she said, pointing towards the entrance for extra emphasis.

Dave's eyes grew distant for a moment before he smirked and returned to his writing, "I know how you feel."

Riley sighed and the glow she'd been radiating seemed to dim a little, "Yeah, I guess you would." She pulled out her phone then and said, "Alright, it's four. Get the hell out of here."

Dave chuckled and said, "Yes ma'am." then closed his books and followed Riley into the back to punch out as she changed her shirt.

He put his school work into his satchel and threw the strap over his shoulder, "Have a good day."

"Oh, I'm sure I will," Riley said and put her headphones back on.

As he left and headed down the street, starting to put his ear-buds in, he heard a whistling cat-call, "Hey sexy! Need a ride?"

He rolled his eyes and turned to see Mindy, grinning at him and practically hanging out the window of her Ford POS as it cruised slowly down the street beside him.

The road was clear so he walked over to her and kissed her. She practically crawled out of the car to keep contact as he pulled away. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

She looked up at him, all doe eyed innocence, "What? Can't a girl pick up her boyfriend from work?"

Dave smirked, "You can, you just never drive this thing if you don't have to."

She sat back in the driver's seat and smirked back at him, "Well, it just so happens that today I have to. Now hop in the Shitbox and let's go have some fun."

Dave laughed to himself as he ran around the car and climbed into the passenger seat. Before he could buckle in though, Mindy's hand grabbed his and stopped him cold, "This isn't a free ride, you know."

He looked at her, and she looked back, and after a moment she arched her eyebrows and he smiled and leaned in and kissed her solidly. After a few seconds he pulled away just long enough to take a breath and kissed her again, and again, and soon fingers were tangled in hair and roaming over various body parts and they would have gone on longer except someone had come to stop behind them and started leaning on their horn.

"GO AROUND ASSHOLE!", Mindy screamed at the driver while leaning out the window. She sat back in her seat with a heavy "thump" and yelled, "FUCK!"

"Well, you did want to take me somewhere didn't you?"

"Yeah yeah, but you didn't seem so concerned about that thirty seconds ago either," and she kicked the car into gear.

"So where are we going?"

"That would be for me to know, and you to find out."

Dave took it at that and sat back in his seat, for about a minute. Then he started looking around the car and noticed the cooler and bags with blankets. "We're going on a picnic?"

"I neither confirm nor deny anything," she said with a little smirk.

"Okay then," Dave said, sitting back in the seat once again.

They drove for a few more minutes in silence, Dave expecting them to stop at any moment. At a theater, a restaurant, or anything really. With Mindy you could never tell. Part of him even wondered if the cooler and bags were just a diversion and she was just going end up taking him back to his apartment for a couple hours of sexy time.

So it was quite a shock for him when Mindy turned onto a road that would take them out of the city entirely.

"Okay, seriously, where are we going?"

Mindy looked at him archly, "I said it's a surprise."

And so they drove out of the city. And drove out into the country. And drove through the country. And drove some more.

They chatted idly as the traveled, often about the scenery, and Dave was surprised when Mindy actually stopped the car at one point to admire a view.

They got out and she had him take a picture of her to give to Marcus. As she posed and smiled for the camera, he couldn't help admiring just how much she'd grown up in the last two years.

Just when Dave started to think that this might be where she was taking him, she hurried him into the car and they were on their way again.

Not counting their little pit stop, it was a little more than an hour after she picked him up that Mindy pulled into a State Park picnic ground on the edge of a lake. There was a section roped off with a "Swim At Own Risk" sign and at least two dozen people of all ages swimming and splashing around. There were also a few barbeque pits around, one of which was claimed by a large group.

Mindy picked up one of the bags and tossed another to him, "Go get changed, I'll meet you down at the beach."

Dave stopped and looked at her, "Beach?"

"Yeah, they dumped a bunch of sand in front of the swimming area so people didn't have to sit on mud or walk fifty feet to the water."

Dave looked again and saw that there was a sandy beach area...a brown sandy beach, but still a sandy beach. "Alright, I'll catch up in minute."

"Don't keep me waiting Lover," she said with a wink and ran off towards the lake.

When Dave came back out in a t-shirt and swim trunks, he found Mindy laying out on a thick blanket in a bikini with a smaller cooler full of ice and bottles of soda, water... and hard lemonade. "Mindy..."

Mindy looked up at him, then at where he was looking and then looked up at him over her sun glasses, "Really? Dave, no one here knows I'm underage, two, I'm not planning on getting drunk and I doubt anyone here would care if I did, three, there are two bottles in there. TWO. One for me, one for you. It's the Fourth of July Dave, loosen up."

"Actually, I was going to say that alcohol and glass bottles aren't allowed in these parks. So, yeah, if one of the families with the little kids saw either of us getting tipsy, they might take issue with that."

Mindy blinked, "They aren't?"

"No. State parks are supposed to be family friendly."

Mindy put her sunglasses back up and turned back to the lake, "That's lame. Public drunkenness laws should cover it. No reason to stop law abiding citizens from having a beer on the lake."

Dave sat down with her and said, "I think it's like those laws, where if someone gets bitten by a snake they get fined for harassing the wildlife."

Mindy grinned viciously, "I really wish there was some way to use a law like that in our line of work."

Dave laughed, "Well, I think if there was anything like that, we'd be on the business end of it more than the criminals."

Mindy sighed, "True."

After a moment of enjoying the sun together, Mindy threw her sunglasses onto the blanket and grabbed Dave's hand, "Swim time!"

Dave was barely able to pull his shirt off before Mindy dragged him to his feet and into the water.

The splash fight that ensued was epic.

For once in his life, Dave actually had the upper hand against Mindy. He had many years more experience in splash fights than she did, and after a minute of shaking the rust off, he was shooting streams of water out of his hands with a power and accuracy that had Mindy on the run. He laughed maniacally as she shrieked and desperately tried to evade and retaliate, only to get hit in the face with a stream of water at every turn.

Eventually she retreated out to where she was unable to touch bottom and swam for it. Dave followed her, keeping up a relentless assault, until his feet too where unable to touch bottom. Then he, foolishly, swam after her.

Once Mindy had lured him out far enough that he couldn't retreat back to where his feet could touch, she gave him a devilish smirk then dove underwater.

Dave's eyes went wide as he realized his mistake.

He spun around, trying to find her, even ducking his head underwater but to no avail. "Crap." he said, just before he was dragged under.

While this was something straight out of a horror movie, he wasn't scared. Dave knew that even if Mindy wasn't totally head-over-heels in love with him, while she could hold her breath quite a bit longer than him, he had a least a minute on her and was quite sure she'd have to go up for air before he did.

In the meantime, it was a struggle to see who would be in control when they came up. Dave's advantages of size and weight were almost completely nullified by the water, while Mindy's agility and flexibility were enhanced by it.

When Mindy eventually kicked them both to the surface, she was firmly wrapped around him and biting his neck.

Well, maybe it hadn't been _entirely_ foolish.

Their lips met and the world fell away. The two young lovers lost themselves in each other, the taste of their lips, the smell of their breath, the feel of their bodies, swirling around in the water.

Until the sense of killing intent caused them to pull away.

The looked back towards shore to see at least two, possibly five, Mother's and one Father glaring at them. They broke apart sheepishly and began a more family friendly activity of Mindy making Dave carry her through the water on his back.

Dave didn't mind. In fact, he found himself truly enjoying himself. It was the first time since they'd gotten together that they could act like any other young couple. No one here knew them. No one knew that they were nearly six years apart. No one knew they'd met when she was eleven and he was sixteen.

He smiled at that thought.

When Mindy went back up on to the beach to get them each a bottle of water, he snuck up on her(and she allowed herself to be snuck up on), and he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't tickle her, or lift her up and swing her around, or even kiss her. He just held her tightly and boldly, resting his head against hers and said, not in a whisper, but in a voice that didn't care if it was overheard, "I love you Mindy MacCready"

He felt her shudder in his arms as a rush of air escaped her. She turned around and wrapped herself around him, pressing her face into his chest, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that."

"Then I won't stop saying it."

She grinned against him, "You aren't saying it now."

"I love you," he said. Then said it again, "I love you." And again, "I love you." and again, "I love you!" and picked her up, spun her around and kissed her, all the while repeating, "I love I love you I love you IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveloveyouloveyou!" while Mindy shrieked and giggled.

They came to a stop, and he set her down on her slightly wobbly feet. "God, you turn me into such a girl sometimes," and giggled again.

Keep an arm around her and running it up down her back he said, "Hey, I kinda like that you're a girl."

Mindy grinned and punched him lightly in the gut, "Took you long enough," and pulled him in for another kiss.

Just then a group of three boys roughly Mindy's age walked by and one called out, "Get a room, yo!" causing the others to laugh.

Mindy broke away and shouted after, "Oh we're GOING to! What're YOU going to do tonight?!"

Dave covered his face as he tried not to laugh.

Though a few seconds later he had to hold on to her hand to stop her from kicking the shit out of one or all of the boys after a comment about what he'd(they'd?) like to do that night. With her.

He plied her with kisses, caresses, whispered sweet nothings, and promises of things to come to calm her down and get her back into the water.

They swam and played and talked, though keeping their physical affection tame and any explicit words whispered, and for awhile they seemed to blend in to the crowd. Just another happy young couple enjoying a holiday at the lake.

And for once, they were happy with being just that.

One of the other couples drew some attention though, when the guy threw his girlfriend into the air, where she spun for a second before crashing back into the water.

Mindy looked at Dave with a wicked grin.

"Mindy..."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun. And you have to be at least twice as strong as that guy and there's NO WAY I weigh more than that girl. Come on, you're not gonna let him show you up are you?"

"This isn't a contest Mindy. I mean, really, competitive Girlfriend Tossing?"

Mindy arched her eyebrows, "There are weirder sports."

"What if you got hurt?"

Mindy looked back at him archly.

Dave looked right back.

"Seriously?"

"The water isn't exactly clear. You could come down on a rock or something."

"Pwease!" she said glomping on to him and subtly humping against him.

Dave rolled his eyes, "Ugh. Fine. You just have to be the best don't you?"

"Damn right I do," she said, "You've known me for five years and you're just now realizing this?"

"Alright, you want to do this? We're gonna do this right," and with the Dave crouched down until his shoulders were just barely above the water, "Step into my hands."

Mindy's eyes lit up, "Oh this is gonna be awesome."

Mindy stepped into his hands, and after a wobbly moment, Dave said, "On three. One. Two. Three!" He stood and brought his hands up in a mighty heave. Mindy crouched as he started to stand, and just as he reached his peak, she leapt, arching high into the hair and leaving a trail of water behind her, sparkling in the sun.

There were gasps and cheers from all around as she knifed back into the water headfirst.

For a split second, Dave was terrified that she actually HAD hit her head on a rock...and then she surfaced mere inches from from him and kissed him again.

"That was totally AWESOME!" squeaked a child of about eight from nearby, "Throw me next!"

"Calvin!" his Mother, presumably, yelled, "You can't just ask a stranger to throw you!"

"It's okay," Dave said, "I don't mind. Er, that is, if YOU don't mind."

"PLEASE Mom?"

The woman worried her lip for a moment before asking, "There aren't any rocks around are there?"

"Nope!" Mindy called out, "Just mud and sea- lake weed!"

And that was how Dave ended up spending the next half hour throwing every child at the lake under the age of 13 around.

Mindy didn't mind not being the center of his attention. She liked watching his muscles flex as he tossed the kiddies around, and seeing him playing with the kids got things stirring in her that she didn't want to acknowledge...but enjoyed the feeling of.

That's not to say she let the kids have all the fun. She went back more than a few times, each time trying to top her last jump, with flips and corkscrews and twists. A crowd had gathered to watch and the only people Mindy glared into submission were the girls past puberty. It was obvious at least a few of them were starting to crush on Dave, and some of the girls around Dave's age were watching him appreciatively as well.

Eventually, much to the children's disappointment, he did wear out, and Mindy had a hard lemonade waiting for him when he damn near dragged himself back to their towel. He took it without comment and chugged half the bottle before collapsing onto the towel.

"That...was a lot harder than it looked."

"Good exercise though."

Dave gave a weak, "Ha" then said, "Yeah."

Mindy watched him lay there, resting his tired muscles, for a moment before saying, "I think it's about time to start cooking."

Dave's eyes shot open, "You're going to cook?"

Mindy scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I think I can grill some hot dogs."

"I don'-" he was silenced by Mindy placing her fingers over his lips.

"Shush," she said, "Just rest for a few minutes and let me make you food. Okay?"

Dave sighed and smiled, "Yeah, okay."

"Good!" she leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips, "I'm gonna go get the grill, don't move."

Dave didn't last until she came back. Between the sun, the exhaustion, and the alcohol hitting his system he was dead to the world long before Mindy returned.

When he woke up he found Mindy sitting next to him, poking at some hot dogs on a small grill. She was still wearing her bikini, but had put on a pair of short shorts. He found he liked that look better.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh. Finally decided to wake up, huh? Didn't realize you were that worn out. I'm gonna have to work on your endurance training," she said, without looking away from the grill.

He rolled over onto his side, "Smells good."

"Thank you."

"How many did you burn?"

Mindy tensed, then turned a glare on him which quickly withered and she turned back to the grill, shoulders slumped, and resumed poking the hot dogs. "Two."

Dave got up and sat down behind her, wrapping his arms and legs around her and kissing the top of her head, "You're getting better."

Mindy squirmed into his grip. "Thank you."

"So what else did you bring?"

"Well, I got a whole bunch of stuff for the hot dogs. Like, honey mustard, barbeque sauce, jalapenos, and tomatos. I even have some coleslaw."

Dave pulled back, "Coleslaw on a hot dog?"

"Apparently it's called 'Carolina Style'"

"... You researched hot dogs?"

She twisted to look at him archly, "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all."

"I was gonna get the foot-longs, but decided to get the small ones so we could try more combinations."

"No chili or cheese?"

"I figured we had enough meat and fat already."

"Fair enough."

Then she added, "And I didn't want to try and heat cheese or chili on a grill."

Dave laughed and squeezed her tighter, digging his fingers into her sides.

Mindy laughed and elbowed him, "Stop! I'm trying to cook!"

"Speaking of which, that hot dog is burning."

"Shit!"

Dave laughed again as Mindy desperately tried to save the wiener.

Eventually, they did manage to build a small pile of franks, which they topped in ways they found to be everything from inedible to surprisingly delicious. They sat, and drank, and ate, and talked, and eventually Mindy proved to be the best girlfriend ever by producing marshmellow, chocolate, and graham crackers.

They continued talking, eating, making a mess of each other and watching the sun set until a sudden bang sent them diving for cover and into combat positions.

Two of the teenagers that had started lighting firecrackers laughed at them, "Pussies!" they called.

"It's called having lightning quick reflexes douchebags!"

The group ignored her retort, and Mindy looked around to see other groups with sparklers, roman candles, and other fireworks. "Well, I guess it's that time then," she said.

"What time?" Dave asked, suspicious.

"Time for another surprise," she said, smiling at him over her shoulder. "Just wait here," she said, waving him off as he started to stand up, and then ran off towards the car.

Mindy returned a few minutes later, arms full of tubes and trailing wires.

"Mindy...what is all that?"

"The GOOD stuff," Mindy said as she carefully dumped her load onto the ground.

Dave stared at the pile in wide eyed shock, horror, and awe. "Wh- Where did you get all this?"

Mindy paused in setting up the fireworks to look at him flatly, "I got a fucking jetpack and you're asking how I got my hands on professional grade _fireworks_?"

"You're right," he said, holding up his hands, "that was a stupid question." Then said, "How can I help?"

"Uh..." Mindy said, looking around and then getting up onto her hands and knees and scuttling around the beach in front of their blanket, marking Xs in the sand, "Help me set them up in those spots, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem." it wasn't like this was the first time she'd had him working with explosives after all.

Soon, they had all the tubes set up and aimed out over the lake, and were connecting the final wires to the ignition switch. Dave stood up and dusted the sand off his knees then went to stand with Mindy as she flicked the cover off the ignition switches. A few people had gathered around out of curiosity, and the smarter ones started taking a few steps back. "Alright!" She said to everyone withing hearing, "Stand back! It's time to celebrate freedom!" and she launched the first rocket.

Everyone but Mindy and Dave jumped as the first rocket exploded, sending brilliant green sparks into the sky and lighting up the entire lake. "Holy shit!" someone cried.

Mindy hit the next switch, and a rocket exploded into purple sparks. She hit the next three together and red, white, and blue stars lit up the sky. Button after button was pressed, sending rockets into the sky, some with a scream, some with a simple "shwoosh", all ending with a bang. And then the last rocket launched, and it split into a half dozen rockets, bursting into red, white, blue, purple, and green sparks, then secondary rockets burst into smaller explosions, and then again.

The crowd cheered, whooped, and hollered as the last of the sparks dimmed and died, and Dave squeezed her tightly. Mindy grinned, "I fucking love this country."


	47. Birthday 2014 MindyAngela Suspence

**Genre:**_ Suspense_

**Characters:** _Mindy, Angela_

_**Mako's Message: **And with that I'm a year older. Yet again, I find myself trying to turn a nebulous idea into a story. Still, should be fun to read. I hope.  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

When Mindy awoke, it was in fits and starts.

First she started t drag herself out of bed for her morning exercises...only to remember that it was a day off, a COMPLETE day off, and she'd started to go back to sleep. Then she remembered why today was a day off and she immediately scrambled for her phone to check the time. She saw it was still early, and that she didn't have to get up. Hell, she could sleep in if she wanted. But as she started to drift off, she suddenly jerked awake. She should be getting ready. But she had plenty of time. She should use all the time she had. She had FAR more time than she needed. Was there really enough time to get ready for this?

Finally she decided she should at least be AWAKE even if she didn't need to get ready just yet.

She headed for the shower first, and nearly scrubbed herself raw. For once in her life she wishes she didn't have so many callouses, such tough skin, wasn't so hard.

After the shower, she stood in front of the mirror in her room, naked as the day she was born, inspecting herself. She twisted and turned, checking every part of her, and she was satisfied that even the worst of the bruises from their last night out had faded.

Just then her phone's alarm rang. Twelve hours. It seemed at once to be forever in the future and frighteningly, tantalizingly, close.

She slipped into a rich purple lingerie set and then sat at her dressing table and began to brush her hair. Normally she just gave it a few quick strokes to make sure there weren't any tangles, today though, she was a bit more thorough and it was several minutes before she put the brush down.

Afterward she still had far too long to wait and decided that stretching wouldn't be a bad idea. In fact, it would probably be a very good idea. So, for the next hour she stretched out every muscle and ligament she had.

Still though, she had plenty of time. Still though, she had too much time.

Coming to a decision, she climbed onto her bed and sat crosslegged, and attempted to meditate. She'd never been good at it. Never been able to achieve that trance-like state she was always told was the goal. It had helped to calm and focus her at times though, and once or twice had even caused her to completely loose track of time. She said it was her most successful attempt.

Dave said she fell asleep.

This was not one of those times. She was just too full of nerves. She couldn't sit still no matter how hard she tried or how much she relaxed. Instead she paced through the house, turning on and off the television. The computer. Picking up and putting down a dozen different books. Her phone. She visited the kitchen a dozen times but ate nothing.

Eventually, the door bell rang and she ran to answer it, pulling the door open to see Angela standing outside, "You all ready fo-WHOA!"

Mindy dragged her inside, "Thank go you're finally here, I've been going out of my mind."

"Well, no worries, I'm here. We've got plenty of time."

"I wasn't worried, and having plenty of time is the problem," Mindy said as she dragged her friend up to her room.

"Alright, look I get it," Angela said as she shoved Mindy into the seat at the dressing table, "But no more worrying. Just sit there and let me work my magic, okay?"

Mindy swallowed and said, "Okay."

She sat with her eyes closed and submitted herself to Angela's ministrations. She let herself think of nothing. She focused only on the feel of the brush and puffs and pads and whatever else Angela was using to apply the make up.

Eventually Angela finished her work, and turned Mindy to look at herself in the mirror, "What do you think?"

Mindy gave a half smile, "You do great work." And it was true. Mindy almost didn't recognize herself. It was her...but it was also so much more. Every beautiful part of her had been accented and all the flaws were hidden. Which, she supposed, was the point of make up.

"Now, what do we do with your hair? We can pull it up in a bun..." she said pulling her up, "Or we can leave it down..." she dropped it, "We can have it over your shoulders, or pulled all the way back, we could straighten it or curl it... What do you think?"

"I think..." Mindy said, "A ponytail?"

"Okay, not my first choice but we can make it work," she pulled Mindy's hair into a ponytail, "So, do you want it with bangs? I can give you a quick trim, no problem, or would you like more of a half and half look with some of the hair at the front hanging loose?"

"Pull it all back."

"Alright, simple enough... Done. Alright, let's get you into your dress."

The dress was simple. It was sleek, black, and hugged her in just the right places without fitting like a second skin. Mindy was able to pull it on and zip it up without any help. She turned back to the dressing table as Angela was already picking the box off of it. The final part; a pair of amethyst earrings.

She looked at herself in the mirror, then looked at Angela looking at her over her shoulder, "Well, what do you think?"

She took another look at herself and needlessly smoothed the dress. She looked every inch the adult she felt.

Her phone's alarm chimed again, and she picked it up: _1 Hour – Birthday Dinner with Dave._

"I think... I think tonight's the night."


End file.
